Concurso de belleza
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: ¿Que hacen los shamanes en Nueva York? ¿Que pintan Anna, Jun, Pilika, Tamao, Kanaa, Matti, Marion, Shalona y su grupo en un concurso de belleza? ¿Yoh, Horo Horo, Ren y Hao en el jurado? ¡Las respuestas aqui!¡SUBIDO 18º CAPITULO!¡EL FINAL YAAA!
1. New York, New York

-Que contento se pondrá mi hermano cuando me vea^^

----------

Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu y Chocolove estaban perdidos en medio del Gran Cañón. Acababan de encontrarse con Anna, Jun, Tamao, Manta y Fausto.

-¿Estas seguro de que esos guerreros de la tribu Seminoa tenían razón sobre donde esta la aldea apache?- Anna hablaba con Yoh mientras proseguían su camino

-Bueno, ellos sabrán, que para eso estuvieron allí...-Yoh se quedo pensativo- A ver, como era, había que buscar un río y luego...

-¿Y por que no vamos en autocar?- dijo Chocolove

-¡Dejate de bromas!- exclamo Ren pinchándole en la nariz con su lanza

-Ayyy!! Esta vez no es una broma!!- grito Chocolove llevándose las manos a su nariz- Y si no, mira detrás tuyo

Todos miraron. Había un autocar al lado de un poste que parecía la parada. En el interior y también afuera, había algunas personas con pinta de turistas. En la parte delantera del autocar tenia escrito su destino en letras borrosas.

-Al...dea...pache... ¡Aldea apache!- exclamo Yoh después de intentar leer el cartel

-Si, eso me pareció leer- dijo Chocolove

Nadie se lo pensó dos veces y subieron al autocar. Una vez se sentaron, el autocar se puso en marcha.

-La información de los Seminoa esta muy bien ¡Pero como se nota que no Vivian en los tiempos modernos!- dijo Horo Horo acomodándose en su asiento.

-No se, me parece una manera muy fácil de llegar allí...- pensó Manta en voz alta- Entonces ¿Toda esta gente son también shamanes?

Durante el camino, el autocar solo paraba para comer, dormir y hacer las "necesidades". Estaba equipado con televisión, aparatos de música, prensa y aire acondicionado, por lo que era muy cómodo estar ahí.

El viaje duro un día, dos días, tres días...

-No sabia que la aldea apache estuviese tan lejos- comento Yoh- Como para ir caminando...

-Estamos cerca del mar ¿Como va a estar la aldea apache por aquí?- dijo Anna

-Hey chicos! Mirad ahí al fondo! Eso es...- exclamo Horo Horo pegando su cara a la ventanilla y señalando una gran estatua al fondo.

-¡Es la estatua de la libertad! ¡He vuelto a casa!- exclamo Chocolove empujando a Horo Horo y acabando la frase de este

-¡Eso quiere decir que estamos en Nueva York!- dijo Manta

-Yoh ¿Estas seguro de que este bus iba a la aldea apache?- pregunto Ren

-¿Aldea apache?- una mujer del grupo de los que tenían pinta de turistas se volteo hacia ellos- No, este autocar va a "Caldea Pache"

-¿Y eso que es?- pregunto Ryu

-Uno de los mejores hoteles de Nueva York. Es de cinco estrellas, tiene un mini-balneario, sauna, piscina climatizada...

-¡YOH!- todos gritaron al chico mosqueados

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa? Las letras estaban borrosas y lo entendí mal, jeje- Yoh despreocupado como siempre- Llevamos mucho tiempo con todo esto del torneo. Unas pequeñas vacaciones no hacen daño a nadie, jeje

-Como no te conviertas en el Rey Shaman, pasaras unas pequeñas vacaciones en el hospital- amenazo Anna

Al llegar al hotel "Caldea Pache", todos se dieron cuenta que los turistas entregaban una tarjetita al conductor. Pensaron que era para comprobar que te ibas a alojar en el hotel y no eras ningún jeta que viajaba gratis. Lo peor es que ellos no tenían la tarjetita esa.

-No tenemos esa tarjetita... ¿Que vamos a hacer?- susurro Tamao nerviosa. Nada mas acabar la frase, vio que le tocaba a ella dar la tarjeta porque era la primera en la fila que formaban todos sus compañeros.

-Su tarjeta, por favor- pidió amablemente el conductor

-Euh...yo...- Tamao se puso roja. Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia que hacer. Los demas se miraron como ideando un plan.

-Su tarjeta, por favor- repitió el conductor, esta vez menos amable. Yoh cogió a Tamao por la muñeca y todos se apresuraron a salir del autocar. El conductor se levanto y les persiguió cuando cayo en la cuenta de que no se alojaban en el hotel.

-¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Okupas! ¡Acoplados! ¡Venid aca! ¡Polizones!

Los "okupas" corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

-Bueno, Nueva York es una ciudad donde hay muchas cosas interesantes que hacer ¿Por donde empezamos?- pregunto Yoh una vez recupero el aliento

-Mi guia turística les puede ayudar- dijo Chocolove mostrando una librito

-Chocolove, esta es tu ciudad ¿No sabes lo que hay que necesitas una guía turística?- dijo Horo Horo

-Bueno, chico, a uno se le olvidan las cosas

-No se si tendremos suficiente dinero para poder pagar todos los sitios...- comento Jun

-No se preocupe, que para eso tengo la "New York Card"- Chocolove muestra una tarjeta dorada

-¿Y eso para que sirve?- pregunto Ren

-Con esto podemos entrar gratis a todos los sitios turísticos de la ciudad

Ren pincho a Chocolove en la nariz con su lanza.

-Ayyy!! ¿¡Por que has hecho eso!?- lloro Chocolove llevándose las manos a su nariz

-Lo siento, pensaba que era otra de tus bromas

-Yo quiero ir a la estatua de la libertad- dijo Ryu

-¡Pues vamos a la estatua de la libertad!- exclamo Yoh abriendo la marcha

Todos subieron a lo alto de la estatua. 

-Que vista tan bonita...¿eh?- Yoh se volteo porque había oído un ruido detrás suyo- ¿Tamao?

Tamao se había sentado en el suelo. Tenia cara de estar mareada.

-No es nada, joven Yoh. Es que tengo vértigo... ¡Rápido! ¡Una bolsa!

Yoh se apresuro a buscar una bolsa pero no tenia ninguna. Se la pidió a Anna. Esta se la pidió a Ren. Ren se la pidió a Horo Horo... Tamao aguantaba todo lo que podía.

-¡Toma!- Yoh consiguió una bolsa de papel gracias a un amable turista. En cuanto se la dio, se volteo porque no quería ver el escena que estaba montando Tamao.

Después de la estatua de la libertad, visitaron Central Park, el museo Guggemheim, la quinta avenida (donde las chicas se dedicaron a ir de compras), el Empire State Building (donde Tamao se volvió a marear a causa de su vértigo), Times Square...

-Solo nos queda ver las Torres Gemelas- dijo Chocolove con su acento mulato- o como dicen aquí, el World Trade Center

Se dirigieron allí con Chocolove a la cabeza. Este no sabia lo que se iba a encontrar en la "zona cero".

-¡Que! ¡Donde están! ¡Donde están las Torres gemelas!- exclamo Chocolove con los ojos como platos. Empezó a buscarlas con la mirada frenéticamente.

-Chocolove ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no vienes aquí?- pregunto Horo Horo dándole toquecitos en el hombro

-Pues... Hace mucho... ¿Dos años? Si, creo que fueron dos años...

-Se nota- dijo Ren

-¿Eh?- Chocolove aun no se enteraba

-¡Las Torres gemelas cayeron hace dos años, idiota!- grito Anna

-Desde luego, un tío tan bien informado como tu y que no te hubieses enterado del ataque a las Torres gemelas...-suspiro Horo Horo

-¡Hermano! ¡Nunca pensé que te fuese a encontrar en Nueva York!- se oyó una voz. Todos voltearon para ver quien era.

-¡Pilika!- exclamo Horo Horo- ¡Que haces aquí!

-Te echaba de menos y quería ver como te iba. Como me entere que cierta gente que no avisan a nadie- Pilika mira a Anna- se fue a America, pues yo también vine.

-America es muy grande ¿Como pensabas encontrarnos? Nosotros teníamos a Tamao, que sabe algo de adivinación pero tu...- dijo Manta

-No se. Primero tenia pensado hacer turismo por Nueva York y luego ya se vería...=P

(Típica gotita en la cabeza de todos)

-Eh! Que yo no me gasto todos mis ahorros en un viaje en avión para luego no encontrar a mi hermano! Tendré que aprovechar...

·······································································································································

El primer capitulo de un Fan-Fic de esos que de la noche a la mañana me da por escribir. Ya se que el fic se titula "concurso de belleza" y en este capitulo no hable de el, pero todo a su tiempo, que antes había que introducir la llegada a Nueva York (y de paso decir a los que están como Chocolove que las Torres gemelas cayeron hace dos años XD). Venga, dejad reviews que esta vez pienso contestar a ellos^^.

Por cierto, que la primera frase del fic la dije Pilika. Lo digo por si hay alguien corto por ahí y no se entero XD


	2. El concurso de belleza

Después del chasco que se llevo Chocolove al ver que no estaban las Torres Gemelas, se dieron cuenta de que habían visitado todo lo importante de Nueva York.

-Se esta haciendo de noche, así que les llevare a lo que yo llamaba "hogar"- dijo Chocolove. Volvieron a Central, fueron por un camino detrás de unos arbustos, cruzaron unos cuantos callejones y llegaron a un descampado.

-¿Tu vivías aquí?- dijo Anna

-Si. Aquí vivía yo con mi maestro que me enseño a hacer estas bromas tan graciosas que os hago.

-Si, me parto de risa- dijo Horo Horo sarcásticamente

-Vamos a ver como te queda el dos piezas- Horo Horo aparece en una caja de estas que usan los magos para partir a alguien en dos y Chocolove vestido de mago y con una sierra en la mano.

¡PLOF!

-Tranquilo, que solo era una broma- Chocolove esta en el suelo con la cara hinchada

-Tamao ¿Que miras?- Manta se fija que Tamao estaba leyendo un cartel pegado en una valla- Concurso de belleza- leyó en alto. Todos se acercaron a mirar.

-Hey, Anna ¿Por que no te apuntas?- sugirió Yoh con una sonrisa después de leer el cartel

-¿Y por que iba yo a participar en una cosa así?

-El premio es de 1.000.000 de dólares- dijo Yoh señalando la parte de abajo del cartel

-Entonces me apunto

-¡Yo también me quiero apuntar!- exclamo Pilika

Horo Horo empezó a reírse a carcajadas, retorcerse por el suelo y llorar de la risa. Pilika le miro mosqueada.

-¿Tan gracioso es que me quiera apuntar?

-Mirate ¿Te crees que tu puedes ganar un concurso de belleza? Ni que tuvieses un cuerpo de Miss Universo...- dijo Horo Horo secándose las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa, pero enseguida tuvo que salir corriendo porque Pilika venia hacia el y no era precisamente para darse un abrazo cariñoso entre hermanos.

-Ya que todas os apuntáis, no voy a ser yo menos ¿Verdad?^^- dijo Jun. Mira a Tamao- ¿Por que no te apuntas tu también? Así estaremos todas.

-Bueno...- Tamao no sabia que hacer

-Venga Tamao ¡Apuntate!- exclamo Yoh sonriendo

-...¡Si! ¡Me apunto!- dijo Tamao poniéndose colorada

Las chicas se marcharon para hablar sobre el concurso.

-¿Creéis que mi adorada Eliza podrá participar también?- dijo Fausto

-Ay... Por fin me deshice de Pilika... Menos mal que se fue hablar con las demás chicas...- Horo Horo llego jadeando después de ser perseguido por su hermana

-No se por que se molestan en participar en el concurso si todos sabemos que mi hermana va a ganar- dijo Ren

-Bueno Ren, tu hermana es muy bonita y todo eso pero... ¡Annita también lo es!- dijo Yoh

-Mire Don Yoh, aquí pone que se necesita jurado para el concurso - Ryu señalo a otro cartel mas pequeño que estaba al lado del que anunciaba el concurso- ¿Nos apuntamos para ser jurado? Es una buena oportunidad para conocer chicas bonitas...

-¡Y ponerle a mi hermanita un 0!- rió Horo Horo

-Dice que para apuntarse hay que ir al auditorio...- Manta intenta leer una palabra inglesa muy complicada que tenia quince letras. A el se le daba bien el ingles, pero esa palabra se le resistía- ...-el auditorio lo que sea que pone ahí.

-Yo se donde esta, así que dormiremos y mañana a primera hora nos apuntaremos- dijo Chocolove

Dicho esto, todos se fueron a dormir, incluidas las chicas, que siguieron hablando antes de dormir.

Al día siguiente, Chocolove fue el primero en despertarse. Saco un gong y despertó a los demás estrepitosamente.

-Venga, ya ha amanecido, a levantarse...

Ren le tapo la boca con su mano y Horo Horo le quito el gong.

-Ssshh, calla Chocolove, no queremos que las chicas se enteren- dijo Yoh

-¿No te acuerdas de que ayer quedamos en que lo íbamos a hacer sin que lo supiesen para darles una sorpresa?- explico Ryu

-Ah, si es verdad. Jeje, lo siento...

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Anna se estaba moviendo. Se quedaron petrificados mirando a la rubia ¿Y si se despertaba? ¿Y si se entera de que quieren participar como jurado? El momento de tensión paro cuando dejo de moverse. Los chicos suspiraron.

-Por que poco- dijo Manta

-Solo estaba dormida- dijo Yoh- que bonita se ve cuando duerme...

-Y mas bonita se vera si nos pilla, así que vamos- dijo Horo Horo

-Eso ¡Vamonos al auditorio ese!- exclamo Ryu

Con Chocolove a la cabeza, fueron al auditorio donde había que apuntarse para ser miembro del jurado. En realidad no estaba muy lejos, pero Chocolove por el camino.

-¡Ayer dijiste que sabias donde estaba!- grito Horo Horo

-Bueno, tranquilo, es que a uno se le olvidan las cosas...

Después de dar cinco vueltas alrededor de la misma manzana consiguieron llegar. Era un auditorio pequeño, un poco viejo, con la pared llena de desconchones y graffittis. A la puerta estaba el cartel del concurso de bellaza. Los chicos intentaron entrar por la puerta delantera, pero estaba cerrada, así que lo intentaron por la puerta trasera, que estaba abierta. Siguieron unos cartelitos que decían "Inscripción del jurado". Llegaron a un despacho donde un hombre, sentado delante de una mesa llena de papeles, tenia cara de preocupación. En cuanto vio a los chicos, levanto la cabeza.

-¿Venís a apuntaros de jurado?

-Si- contesto Ryu

-Ay, que bien! Aun no había encontrado a nadie y estuve a punto de cancelar el concurso, que es mañana... Bueno, necesito a cuatro chicos que sean imparciales y...

-Si, si, venga ¿Donde hay que firmar?- le interrumpió Yoh

-Antes tiene que rellenar un sencillo formulario- el hombre coge un papel de la pila de papeles a su izquierda- A ver... ¿Nombre?

-Yoh Asakura

-¿Lugar de nacimiento?

-Izumo, Japón

-Fecha de nacimiento

-12 de mayo de 1986

-¿Estado civil?- el hombre mira a Yoh de reojo- Soltero...

-No, no, ese no es mi estado civil- se apresuro Yoh a corregir- Yo estoy comprometido

-A tu edad, en cuanto os enamoráis, pensáis que os casareis, tendréis muchos hijos, seréis felices y comeréis perdices

-Pero es verdad...- Yoh se cayo cuando vio que el hombre escribió algo en el papel. Concretamente, escribió "Soltero perdidamente enamorado"

-Muy bien, eso es todo. Firme aquí- Yoh firma en la parte de abajo de la hoja. El hombre la aparta y coge otra de la pila- ¿Siguiente?

-Horo Horo- el chico puso delante de la mesa

-Por favor, nombre y apellidos

-Soy Horo Horo, Horo Horo a secas, pero si le hace ilusión, ponga que el segundo Horo es el apellido

-Valdra ¿Lugar de nacimiento?

-Japón- Horo Horo alza el índice y señala hacia arriba- al norte, por si le interesa saberlo

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-27 de noviembre de 1986

-¿Estado civil?

-¡Quiero una novia!

El hombre escribió en la hoja "Soltero desesperado"

-Muy bien, firme aquí- Horo Horo firma. El hombre aparta la hoja y coge otra de la pila- ¿Siguiente?

-Yo. Ren Tao

-¿Lugar de nacimiento?

-1 de enero de 1986

-¡Hombre, que casualidad! ¡Mi cumpleaños también es ese día! Claro, que yo soy mayor. Cuando tu naciste yo cumplía...

El hombre ve que una lanza le apunta la nariz.

-Déjese de historias y pase a la siguiente pregunta

-Si...- ¿Estado civil?

-¿Me esta preguntando si he conocido el amor? Aun no

-No me extraña. Como apuntes con la lanza esa a todas las chicas que de te acerquen...- murmuro el hombre

-¿Decía algo?- Ren le volvió a apuntar con la lanza

-No, nada, nada...- el hombre escribió "Soltero, sin compromiso y borde"- Firme aquí- Ren firma- ¿Siguiente?

-Yo! Ryu...- Ryu se acercaba a la mesa cuando la puerta se abre de repente

-Hao Asakura

______  
Buf, que largo me quedo el capitulo, pero aquí no acaba la cosa porque... ¿Sabe todo el mundo la hora que es?

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS!

Noriko: Vamos a ver que tenemos... ¡Solo dos reviews!

Chocolove: Pobre chica

Noriko: (se da la vuelta y ve a Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove) Ah! ¿¡Que hacéis vosotros aquí!?

Horo Horo: Hemos salido de tu fic para leer contigo los reviews

Noriko: ¿Y que reviews voy a leer si no tengo?

Yoh: (cascaditas en los ojos): ¡Pobre Noriko, que no tiene reviews!

Noriko: Si que tengo, lo que pasa es que yo me esperaba mas...

Yoh: (cascaditas en los ojos) ¡Pobre Noriko, que se esperaba mas reviews que los que tiene!

Ren: No me extraña. Con la mierda de historias que escribes...

Noriko: Repite eso y te...

Ren: (apunta a Noriko con la lanza) ¿Y que? ¿Que me vas a hacer?

Noriko: Pues... (mira a su alrededor, pero no encuentra nada) ¡Ay! ¡Quiero ser una shaman y tener una posesión de objetos!

Yoh: (cascaditas en los ojos) ¡Pobre Noriko, que no es una shaman ni tiene una posesión de objetos!

Noriko: ¡TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ! Me estas dejando como una sopa con tanto lloriqueo

Horo Horo: Bueno, venga, lee los reviews

Noriko: Vale. A ver, dark-shaman dice que le dio risa lo de las Torres Gemelas. Pues me alegro que te haya gustado ^^

Ren: Bah! Eso fue un chiste malo y barato

Noriko: ¬¬...

Horo Horo: Lee el otro

Noriko: Hermi12 quiere que lo continúe (aquí tienes el segundo capitulo^^) y pregunta que si esta Li Pyron. Si, esta, pero es que yo de los espíritus acompañantes me olvido mucho. Solo me acuerdo de ellos durante las peleas... =P

Ren: En eso estoy de acuerdo

Noriko: Pues me voy a escribir el tercer capitulo

Yoh: Oye Noriko ¿Tu crees que algún día podré leer algún review?

Noriko: Claro... (se le ocurre una idea) Hey, dejadme hacer publicidad con vosotros! A ver, si alguien deja un review y pide que lo lea un personaje, el (o ella XD) lo leerá encantado.

Ren: Y como todos van a querer que yo los lea, tendré que cuidar mi voz, así que no me hagáis gritar ¿Entendido Loro Loro?

Horo Horo: ¡Me llamo Horo Horo! Además, yo soy el que mas gusta y mucha gente me va a pedir que lea reviews...

Yoh: Ya, pero yo soy el protagonista de Shaman King y el mas querido, así que yo también leeré...

Chcolove: ¿Y yo que? ¡Yo también voy a leer!

Noriko: ¬¬ Si lo se no digo nada. Dejo de perder el tiempo y alargar esto. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Comienza el concurso

-¡Hao! ¿Tu también te presentas como jurado?- dijo Yoh

-Si. Es que mis chicas se empeñaron en participar en este concurso y quiero darles una sorpresa siendo miembro del jurado, jiji- contesto Hao

-Como nosotros, solo que yo me apunto para ponerle un enoorme cero a mi hermanita, JJAJAJA- Horo Horo empezó a reírse como un loco. Todos se quedaron mirándole.

-Es que esta emocionado- explico Yoh a Hao

-Bueno, había dicho que su nombre era Hao Asakura ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre, rellenando el formulario

-Si

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-Mire usted por donde que no me apetece dar muchos datos

-Por favor, fecha de nacimiento- repitió el hombre

-A ver, que he dicho que no doy mas datos- repitió Hao

Los dos empezaron a discutir.

-No es justo!! Yo quería ser el cuarto miembro del jurado!!- lloro Ryu

-Oye ¿Por que no dejamos a esos dos discutiendo?- sugirió Manta

-¡Es verdad!- exclamo Yoh- ¡Si Anna nos pilla, seguro que nos echa bronca! ¡Y habría que confesar!

-¡Y Pilika me prohibiría ser jurado y no podría ponerle un cero!- exclamo Horo Horo

Los chicos volvieron al "hogar" de Chocolove, dejando a Hao y a aquel hombre con sus discusiones. Fueron corriendo. Afortunadamente nadie se había despertado aun. Se tumbaron en el suelo para simular estar dormidos, pero se fatigaron tanto con la carrera que acabaron durmiéndose de verdad.

----------

-¿Por quien empezamos a despertar?

-No se, pero a este dejámelo a mi

Pilika pisa con fuerza la barriga de Horo Horo. Este se despertó de sopetón lanzando un gran grito de dolor y del susto que se llevo. Este grito sobresalto a los demás chicos, que dormían apaciblemente.

-¡Bestia!- exclamo Horo Horo cuando vio a Pilika al lado de Anna

-Uy, lo siento. Creí que eras una roca- mintió Pilika con una sonrisita

-Bueno, ya están todos despiertos, así que vamos- dijo Anna

-¿Ir a donde?- pregunto Ren

-Hermanito, hermanito, vas a acompañarme a apuntarme al concurso de belleza que yo voy a ganar, lalala- dijo Pilika lanzando una red sobre Horo Horo y arrastrándole.

-Y tu también te vienes conmigo- Anna lanzo su rosario alrededor del cuello de Yoh y tiro de el como si de un perro se tratase

Ren se quedo mirando a su hermana.

-Tranquilo, que yo no te llevare de ninguna manera. Tu camina como siempre^^- dijo Jun

-Ya lo sabia- contesto Ren emprendiendo su marcha

-¡Esperadme!- Tamao les siguió, acompañada de Ryu, Manta, Chocolove y Fausto.

-¡Chocolove, ven aquí!- ordeno Anna- dinos el camino para llegar al auditorio ese

-Y esta vez no te pierdas- añadió Ren por lo bajo

Pero Chocolove no pudo evitar el volver a perderse. Manta pensó que solo estaba dando esas vueltas para dar un paseo matutino. Anna ni se entero de que estaban rodeando. Solo se limitaba a preguntar cada poco:

-¿Falta mucho?

-Solo hay que cruzar un par de calles, Banana

-Camina y calla, Chocolate

Llegaron. Esta vez, la puerta delantera estaba abierta. Siguieron unos cartelitos que decían "Inscripción para el concurso de belleza". Acabaron en el mismo cuarto del hombre que había apuntado a los chicos como jurado.

-Venimos a apuntarnos para el concurso- irrumpió Anna

-Que bien, mas chicas!!...- el hombre se fijo en Yoh- ¿Tu no eras el chico...?

Yoh escapo rápidamente del rosario de su prometida y corrió a taparle la boca al hombre.

-Me esta confundiendo con otro, jeje- dijo Yoh al ver la cara de Anna que le miraba como diciendo "¿Eres quien?"

-Mejor os dejamos aquí a las chicas y nosotros os esperaremos fuera- sugirió Manta

-¡Ale hermanito! ¡Eres libre! - dijo Pilika liberando a Horo Horo- Al menos durante 15 minutos...

-¡Gracias Manta!- exclamo Horo Horo abrazando a Manta una vez los chicos habían salido fuera

-Por que poco nos pillan...- suspiro Yoh

Esperaron. Desde fuera se oían risitas, por lo que Yoh pensaba "¿No estar Anna ligando con ese hombre?". 5 minutos, 10 minutos, 15 minutos... Ellos no habían tardado tanto. Los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo cansados de estar de pie. Yoh confirmaba sus sospechas mientras se mordía las uñas. Por fin salieron las chicas.

-El concurso es mañana a las 6 de la tarde, pero los participantes y el jurado tienen que llegar media o tres cuartos de hora antes- explico el hombre a la puerta

-¿Y mientras que hacemos?- dijo Tamao

-Me da exactamente igual

-Venga Yoh, vas a aprovechar para entrenar- dijo Anna lanzando su rosario alrededor del cuello de su prometido.

-Y tu le vas a hacer compañía- Pilika lanzo su red sobre su hermano.

-¡Burra! ¡Que se caminar yo solito con estas dos piernas!- protesto Horo Horo

-La gente de oriente son un poco raros, me parece a mi- dijo el hombre para si mismo

----------

-Venga Annita, nosotros estaremos entre el publico ¡Mucha suerte!- deseo Yoh

-Eso, tu estate entre el publico para ver como tu hermanita gana- dijo Pilika a Horo Horo

Las chicas fueron entrando adonde tenían que ir las participantes del concurso. En cuanto se aseguraron de que ya estaban allí, Yoh, Ren y Horo Horo se fueron adonde tenían que ir los miembros del jurado.

-Os veremos desde el patio de butacas- dijo Manta

-Buaa!! Yo quería ser el cuarto miembro del jurado!!- lloro Ryu

Chocolove empujo a Ryu para que caminase y los tres se dirigieron al patio de butacas. Cada vez se iban llegando mas gente. Mas tarde, el telón se abrió, se encendieron muchas luces y sonó una sintonía. Un hombre y una mujer salieron al escenario.

-Hola Nueva York!! Bienvenidos a nuestro concurso de belleza!! Soy Johnny Melabo y esta es mi hermana y azafata del concurso, Josie Melabo- presento el hombre

-Si!! Pero ahora, sin mas preámbulos, Johnny, presenta a nuestras 13 concursantes!- exclamo la mujer. Sonó una sintonía y Anna entra en escena mientras el publico aplaudía.

-Hola bonita ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto Johnny, poniéndole el micrófono delante de la boca de Anna para amplificar su voz.

-Soy Anna Kyoyama y soy la futura esposa del Rey Shaman

-Si, ala, que bien...- Johnny no se entero de lo que había querido decir- ¿Y por que participas en este concurso?

-Porque quiero ganar el 1.000.000 de dólares. Por cierto, lavate alguna vez ¿quieres?- dijo Anna percatándose del olorcillo proveniente de Johnny Melabo

-Jeje, lo que tu digas, bueno, pues ahora te colocas allí- Johnny señala una zona del escenario y Anna va hacia allí- ¡Demos paso a nuestra segunda concursante!

Pilika entra en el escenario, acompañada de los aplausos del publico y la sintonía.

-Hola ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto Johnny colocando el micrófono delante de la boca de Pilika.

-Pilika

-Y dime, Pilika ¿Por que participas en este concurso?

-Para demostrarle a mi hermano de que puedo ganar un concurso de belleza- Pilika se apodera del micrófono- Si, hermanito, voy a ganar y tu te tendrás que tragar tus palabras, JAJAJAJA

-Si, si, ahora vete al lado de la rubia- Johnny le quita el micrófono y Pilika se dirige a donde esta Anna- Y nuestra siguiente concursante es...

Jun entra en escena, saludando al publico y acompañada de la sintonía. El publico no dejo de darle silbidos de admiración y aplaudir eufóricamente.

-Hola preciosa ¿Como te llamas?- Johnny dejo que Jun sostuviese el micrófono

-Me llamo Jun Tao

-¿Y por que participas? Si ya todos sabemos que eres una reina de la belleza...

-Todas mis amigas participaban, así que yo también^^

-Que bien! Vas a ganar, eso seguro! Además de que hay dos premios: el millón o una cita con Johnny durante toda la noche para... Ay!!- Johnny lanzo un grito de dolor porque su hermana Josie le estaba tirando de la oreja. Jun le devolvió el micrófono y se fue a colocar al lado de Anna y Pilika- ¡Nuestra siguiente concursante, por favor!

La sintonía comenzó a sonar, pero nadie salio.

-Ejem, he dicho que nuestra siguiente concursante, por favor- repitió Johnny

Pasaron unos segundos y no salio nadie. De repente, sale Tamao.

-Ay! No me empujes!- Tamao se dio cuenta de que todo el publico la estaba mirando y aplaudiendo. Se puso rosa como su pelo, luego paso a ponerse roja. Se quedo paralizada.

-Ven acá, mujer- dijo Johnny haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que fuese a su lado.

Tamao se atavió a dar unos pasitos. Johnny tuvo que cogerla de la muñeca y llevarla a su lugar.

-¿Y tu como te llamas?

-Ta... Tamao Tamamura o//o

-¿Y por que participas?

-No lo se... o//o

-Jeje, bueno Tamao, vete adonde están las demás- Tamao se fue rápidamente adonde estaban sus compañeras- ¡Nuestra siguiente concursante!

Shalona aparece con la sintonía de fondo. La gente la aplaudía y esta les lanzaba besos. Fue adonde estaba Johnny y le cogió el micrófono.

-Hola, soy Shalona y participo porque soy muy guapa y se que voy a ganar...

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu!- Ellie entra en el escenario y le quita el micrófono a Shalona- ¡Yo voy a ser quien vaya a ganar!

-De eso nada, yo soy la mas guapa- Lillie aparece y le quita el micrófono a Ellie. Esta y Shalona intentan arrebatárselo.

-¿Y yo que?- Sallie aparece. Las cuatro se pelean por conseguir el micrófono. Millie entra en el escenario y consigue coger el micrófono mientras las demás siguen peleándose.

-Hola, soy Millie y voy a ganar este concurso porque soy la mas mona

-Millie!!- exclamo Ryu desde su sitio

-Además, dedico mi victoria al Príncipe Lyserg- los ojos de la niña se llenan de lagrimas- ¡Príncipe Lyserg, vuelve con tus amigos y deja a esos X-Laws, que son muy malos!

-¿¡Como que tu eres la mas mona?!- exclamo Shalona. Millie se incorpora a la pelea de sus compañeras. Johnny intento rescatar el micrófono con éxito.

-Si no os importa, colocaos donde están las demás- pidió Johnny. Shalona y su grupo no dejaron de pelearse- ¡Nuestra siguiente concursante, por favor!

Suena la sintonía. El publico aplaude y aparece...

______

Bah, lo dejo aquí, que si no se hace muy largo (y así dejo el suspense de quien va a salir, aunque ya sabéis las que faltan por aparece =P)

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es?

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS!

Noriko: Esta vez he recibido mas reviews!!

Ren: Y yo he cuidado mi voz al máximo para leerlos todos

Noriko: Pues me parece que te la has cuidado para nada, porque no tienes ninguno para leer

Ren: O_o Que!!??

Horo Horo: Y yo?

Noriko: Tampoco

Yoh: Y yo? Y yo?

Noriko: Tu tampoco

Chocolove: Y yo?

Noriko: ¬¬ Quien va a querer que tu leas un review?

Ren: Entonces quien va a leerlos? Vas a leerlos tu todos?

Noriko: Yo voy a leer algunos, pero hay alguien que me va ayudar ¡Ya puedes entrar!

Hao: (entra en el cuarto) Jiji, solo dije una frase en el segundo capitulo y ya todos pidieron como locos que leyese reviews

Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove: O_o HAO!!!!

Horo Horo: Será una broma ¿verdad?

Chocolove: Juro que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Además, si esto es una broma, las mías tienen mas gracia

Noriko: Menos cháchara, a ver, quien empieza a leer, ¿tu o yo?

Hao: Empieza tu, las damas primero^^

Noriko: (Mira para los otros tres) Este por lo menos es educado. A ver, tenemos a Uriko, que dice que le hemos dejado con el suspenso y bla, bla, bla. Que le gusto eso de "Soltero perdidamente enamorado" y "Soltero desesperado"

Horo Horo: Quiero una novia

Noriko: Pues escoge: o conmigo o con Ren

Ren: O//O Como que conmigo??!!

Noriko: Sigamos. Ai-Chan pide Hao x Anna. Bueno, si a esta cabecita le sale algo, pues igual sale un poquitin sobre esa pareja, aunque tampoco es que sea muy partidaria.

Hao: Bueno, si que Anna hace algo conmigo o al revés, procura que se te vaya un poco la mano, que yo ya se lo que te sale cuando pasa eso...

Yoh: No!! por favor, Noriko, escenitas de Hao y Anna no!! Las escenitas de Anna que sean conmigo, por favor!!

Noriko: No me atosiguéis!! A ver, que mas. Iron Maiden Jeanne dice que el fic esta bueno y que siente no haber deajdo un review. Bah, mujer, no tiene importancia. Es que yo soy un poco caprichosa, jeje... =P

Ren: Si, una borde, faltosa, anti-sociable, sosa...

Noriko: jeje ¬¬ Ren, tu eres muy mono, pero solo cuando estas CALLADITO. Sigamos. Yuta cree que Hao y Anna son sexys

Hao: Claro que lo soy!! Y Anna también!!

Yoh: Hey! Eso ultimo tendría que decirlo yo!

Noriko: Y por ultimo sakura himura dice que quiere a Hao. Bueno Hao, los dos reviews que quedan son todo tuyos.

Hao: (se aclara la voz) Selene me manda muchos besos, y un gran abrazo. Que quiere verme mas mas y... nada mas ¡Ah si! Que le manda un abrazo a Yoh

Yoh: Por lo menos alguien se acuerda de mi...

Hao: Y otro review de Ai-chan que dice...

Horo Horo: Hey, no vale! Ya lo leímos un review de ella antes!

Noriko: Pues ahora vamos a leer otro. Sigue, Hao

Hao. Ai-chan me demanda, que soy muy lindo, soy su favorito, que me encanta Anna, me da ideas sobre que tengo que hacer con ella... Que la bese delante de Yoh, que la chantajee, que le de todos mis votos... Noriko ¿voy a hacer todo eso en el fic? Di que si, di que si...

Yoh: Di que no, di que no...

Noriko: Ya veremos, cuando me venga la inspiración ya veremos lo que sale

Chocolove: Tu siempre pones la misma excusa

Noriko: Que te den ¬¬... Ya están todos los reviews. Parece ser que hacer publicidad con vosotros ha servido de algo

Ren: No ha servido para nada. He tenido que aguantar las pifias de Horo Horo y no he podido gritarle porque tenia que cuidar mi voz

Noriko: Ajo y agua, chavalin... ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	4. El pase en traje de noche

Matti entra en escena, acompañada de la sintonía y los aplausos.

-Hola ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto Johnny cediéndole el micrófono pero sujetándolo por si se lo arrebataba.

-Soy Matilde, pero vas a llamarme Matti ¿entendido? Y participo porque quiero que el señor Hao se fije un poco mas en mi...

-¡En ti nunca se va a fijar!- aparece Kanaa

-Y voy a ganar- la suave voz de Marion sonó amplificada cuando casi aparece de la nada y le arrebata el micrófono a Johnny.

-Oh no, otra pelea de estas no- suspiro Johnny

-Tu te callas, Johnny- Kanaa le amenazo con quemarle con su cigarrillo encendido

-Y de paso, lavate un poco- añadió Marion

Siguieron discutiendo. Johnny intento apartarlas.

-Bueno, bueno, seguro que el señor Hao ese estará encantado con vosotras, pero por favor, si no os importa, ¿podéis ir adonde están las demás participantes?¿Por favor?- Johnny puso cara de cordero degollado para ver si así les hacia caso. Las Hana Gumi se miraron.

-Vaya tío mas imbécil- dijo Matti mientras iban al lado de las demás

-¡Nuestra siguiente concursante!- exclamo Johnny. Una chica de cabellos dorados y recogido en dos coletas, ojos azul claro, mejillas sonrosadas y una constitución que daba a entender que era una niña delicada, frágil y dulce apareció.

-Que guapa es!! Que dulce!!- exclamo Ryu desde su sitio

-Eliza es mas bonita que esa niña- suspiro Fausto

-Hola bonita ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto Johnny

-Me llamo Mildred Sweetheart. Estoy encantada de estar aquí^^

-¿Y por que participas en este concurso?

-Quiero ganar este concurso porque quiero que haya paz en el mundo. Quiero convencer a Bush de que no haga la guerra y que haga el amor con Sadam (Nota de la autora: Que raro a sonado eso XD) y así salvar a los irakies y lograr que todos sena felices.

-¡Que motivos tan nobles!- exclamo Johnny con cascaditas en los ojos

-Esa niña es mas empalagosa que Tamao- dijo Anna desde su sitio

-Me recuerda a los osos amorosos- dijo Pilika

-Que dulce es!!- exclamo Ryu levantándose de su butaca

-¿Te puedes sentar?- dijo Manta. Cuando Ryu se sentó y se tranquilizó, Manta se percato de algo- Oye Ryu ¿sabes donde esta Chocolove?

-¡Y estas son nuestras 13 concursantes!- dijo Johnny, con todas las chicas detrás suyo saludando al publico

-¡Espera, que falto yo!- se oyó una voz de pito

-¿Pero no eran 13?- susurro Johnny a su hermana

-Si, pero igual hubo un cambio de ultima hora- susurro Josie

Una chica negra, con una melena rubio platino y lacio y un vestido rojo un poco cutre apareció. Le gente la aplaudió y la sintonía comenzó a sonar.

-Hola Johnny, me llamo Chocolima- dijo la chica con su voz de pito que recordaba a una voz mulata. Le cogió el micrófono a Johnny.

-¿No es ese Chocolove?

-¡Ah, Lee Pyron! No me había dado cuenta de que no estabas con nosotros- exclamó Manta volteando la cabeza

-Fui a por unos aperitivos y refrescos. Quiero disfrutar al máximo viendo como Jun gana este concurso

-Bah, si Eliza participase, ganaba con mayoría absoluta- comento Fausto

-Chocolima ¿Eres una incorporación de ultima hora?- pregunto Johnny recuperando el micrófono

-Si, si- la chica asintió con la cabeza, pero lo hizo con tanta energía, que su melena cayo al suelo. Era una peluca.

-Esa chica se parece a Chocolove- dijo Ryu

-¡Es que es Chocolove!- exclamo Manta- Lee Pyron tenia razón

-Hey! Eso es un travestí!- grito alguien entre el publico

-¡Esto es un concurso para chicas, no para confundidos!- grito otro

Josie dio una patada en el trasero a Chocolove, que cayo encima del publico. Este no paro de gritarle, abuchearle e ir pasándole hacia atrás, hasta llegar al sitio donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Ay que ver que mal carácter tienen los de por aquí- dijo Chocolove tocándose la cara medio hinchada

-¡Y ahora presentemos al jurado!- exclamo Johnny. Yoh, Ren, Hao y Horo Horo entraron en fila india saludando. El publico los aplaudía.

-¡Yoh! ¡Que se supone que haces aquí!- exclamo Anna

-¡¿Que estos niñatos son el jurado?! Y como pienso ganar con esta gente...- dijo Shalona

-¡Ayyy, que bien!¡El señor Hao esta de jurado! ¡Tenemos la victoria asegurada!- exclamo Matti

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE HACE HORO HORO AHÍ?!- Pilika no se creía que su hermano fuese jurado. Este empezó a hacerle muecas molestas. A Pilika se le hincha una venita.

-Yo lo mato, LO MATOOO- Pilika iba a abalanzarse encima de Horo Horo, pero Jun y Tamao la agarraron por los brazos. En cuanto se tranquilizo, murmuro "Así será imposible ganar"

-Yyyyyy ¡Comienza el concurso de belleza de este año!- exclamo Johnny. Las chicas fueron saliendo del escenario para prepararse para la primera prueba.

-Jaja, que bien me lo voy a pasar ¿No habéis visto como se ha puesto Pilika?- comento Horo Horo una vez estaban todos sentados en la mesa del jurado.

-Si, pero hubiera sido mas divertido si mi hermana y Tamao no la hubiesen detenido- dijo Ren. 

-La primera prueba será el pase en traje de noche. Señores del jurado, damas y caballeros, prepárense porque ¡Aquí vienen nuestras chicas!

Las 13 chicas desfilaron con sus vestidos acompañadas de una romántica música de fondo. Una vez pasaron todas, iban saliendo de una en una para que el jurado diese su puntuación. La primera en salir fue Anna, vestida con una vestido rojo hasta los pies y una gran gargantilla al cuello.

-¿Y que opina nuestro jurado sobre...- Johnny se olvida del nombre de la rubia y Josie se lo chiva-...sobre Anna?

Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo y Hao cogieron una pizarrita y una tiza que cada uno tenia a su lado. Escribieron sus puntuaciones y las mostraron. Ren opino un 6 y Horo Horo un 5, puntuaciones que hizo que Anna apretase los puños y los dientes. Yoh opino un 8 y Hao un 9, además de escribir en una esquina de la pizarrita "I love you, Anna". Yoh iba a cambiar su puntuación al ver que su hermano gemelo había opinado mas que el, pero no pudo porque Anna se fue.

La siguiente era Pilika, que llevaba un vestido rosa que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los tobillos y unos botines también rosas. Pilika miro ferozmente a su hermano. Los chicos cogieron sus pizarritas para dar su puntuación. Ren opino que un 5, Yoh opino otro 5 y Hao un 6. Horo Horo opino un 2.

-Ya te daré a ti doses, grrr...- gruño Pilika mientras se iba

-Creía que le ibas a poner un "enoorme cero a tu hermanita"- dijo Ren

-Si, bueno... jeje, poco a poco. Vayamos sin prisas

-Si, ya. Lo que pasa es que eres un cagado. Te miro mal y te asustaste. Mira que tenerle miedo a tu hermana pequeña...

-Si no estuviésemos delante de tanta gente, te haria tragar lo que has dicho, jeje

La siguiente fue Jun, con un largo vestido negro con toques orientales y un gran escote que hizo que a Johnny se le cayese la baba y el publico la silbase y la llamase "tía buena", entre ellos Ryu y Pyron.

-Ya podéis ser generosos con las puntuaciones- murmuro Johnny al jurado. Ren opino un 8, Horo Horo un 7, Yoh otro 8 y Hao otro 8 mas (no sabia que poner)

Jun se fue y salio Tamao. Intento vencer la vergüenza y salio con su vestido fucsia y una chaquetita de punto blanco cubriéndole los hombros. Horo Horo opino un 7, Ren le puso un 6, Hao otro 7 y Yoh un 8, por lo que la cara de Tamao se puso del color de su pelo y salio corriendo mientras decía para si "Gracias, Joven Yoh"

Shalona y su grupo aparecieron discutiendo, ya que los encargados de vestuario les dieron a las cinco unos vestidos prácticamente iguales, solo que de diferentes colores. El jurado les puso a las cinco la misma puntuación: Ren opino un 3, Horo Horo otro 3, Hao otro 3 mas y Yoh un 2.

-Don Yoh!! Sea mas generoso con Millie, que se merece mas!!- grito Ryu desde su sitio.

-¡Malditos crios!- murmuro Shalona mientras las cinco salían del escenario

Matti apareció con un traje-pantalón negro y su escoba en la mano, porque no quería separarse de ella. Yoh, Ren y Horo Horo le pusieron un 4 mientras que Hao le puso un 6, algo que dejo a Matilde muy satisfecha, aunque se esperaba mas.

El color de la minifalda y el top de Kanaa recordaba mucho al color caqui de los militares. Las puntuaciones del jurado fueron muy similares a las de Matti. Después de Kanaa, era el turno de Marion. Su vestido era blanco y con puntillas blancas, muy parecido al que llevaba habitualmente. De nuevo, puntuaciones parecidas a las de las otras dos Hana Gumi.

Mildred fue la ultima. Su vestidito era azul cielo que brillaba porque el vestido era de raso, con muchos volantes. El publico no pudo evitar el exclamar un "oh, que dulce es!", entre ellos Ryu.

El jurado se lo pensó, pero al final acabaron los cuatro poniéndole un cinco.

-¿Como se puede poner solo un aprobado justito a una criatura tan dulce y bella?- exclamo gente entre el publico

La prueba del pase en traje de noche había acabado.

-Jeje, esto no ha sido tan difícil- dijo Yoh

______

Bah, este capitulo fue un poco malo. Simplemente fue poner puntuaciones a lo tonto XDDDD

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es?

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS!

Noriko: Gracias a vosotros este es mi fic que tiene mas reviews por el momento. He recibido muchos reviews...

Horo Horo: ...que serán todos leídos por el "señor" Hao ¬¬

Noriko: No te creas. Casi todos están dedicado a Hao, pero esta vez, nadie ha pedido que los lea. El único que va a leer hoy es Ren

Ren: Yo? Desde luego, hoy no me cuido la voz y me toca leer a mi...

Chocolove: ¿Caramelito de menta?

Ren: Gracias (lo coge y se lo come)

Noriko: Inconformista. Si no tienes que leer reviews, que no tienes y si tienes que leer, que tienes. Decídete.

Ren: Si, si, si, lo que tu digas ¿Donde esta el review ese para mi?

Noriko: Hey, las damas primero

Ren: (apunta a Noriko con su lanza) He dicho que me des el review que es para mi

Noriko: (saca el palo de una escoba) Jajajaj, ahora ya no eres tu el único armado, jaja!

Yoh: Noriko, eso es un palo de una escoba

Noriko: Y que? Tu imaginate que es un posesión de objetos (Noriko empieza a imitar los movimiento que hace Yoh cuando hace la posesión de objetos)

Hao: Pobrecita, que ida esta

Ren: ¡Quiero leer el review que es para mi!

Noriko: ¡Toma y calla, caprichoso!

Ren: A ver, es de jocky-misao, que dice que me idolatra! ¿Habéis oído? ¡Me idolatra! A Hao solo le han dicho que le querían, pero a mi me idolatran!

Horo Horo: Esta emocionado

Noriko: Ale venga, es mi turno. Tenemos a Selene, que se desmayo al ver que Hao leyó su review. Te pide que le dediques algunas palabritas. 

Hao: (piensa) Que le puedo decir... Selene, guapa,¿estas ahí? Bueno, yo también quiero mucho a mis admiradoras. Me gustaría poder conoceros a todas, pero ya que tu eres una de las grandes, me gustaría conocerte mas y... (habla en voz baja) Oye Noriko, ¿Como crees que me ha quedado?

Noriko: Venga, muy bien. Ahora dejame seguir leyendo a mi. SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA dice que quiere ver como presentan al jurado (ya lo has visto =P) hace algunas preguntas. A Yoh le dice que por que no le das todos tus votos a Anna mientras entrenas.

Yoh: Es agotador pero buena idea. Así el greñas este no me quita a Annita.

Hao: ¿Como que greñas? Por si no lo sabias, llevar melena esta de moda. No como tu que vas con una coleta. Pareces una niña.

Noriko: (por lo bajo) Si, aquí sois todos medio amariconados ¬¬... Sigamos el review. Pregunta a Ren que por que Jun le pide que camine normal y tu lo haces.

Ren: Porque soy muy obediente

(a Noriko le entra la risa. Ren se mosquea y pone su mano encima de su lanza, pero recuerda que Noriko esta medio ida medio cuerda y se compadece de ella)

Noriko: Hermi12 sigue pidiendo a Lee Pyron (chica famosa por demandar al amigo zombie XD). Bueno, ya ves que no salia porque fue a comprar aperitivos y refrescos para ver a su querida Jun.

Ren: Vaya cuñado que me fue a tocar

Horo Horo: (se pone un trocito de papel en la boca dando la impresión de que solo tiene un diente) CUÑAAAAAAO! (Nota de Noriko: Este chiste creo que solo lo pillaran los españoles XDDDDD)

Noriko: Iron Maiden Jeanne dice que Hao es muy guapo, divino, lindo y todas esas historias que todas las fans de Hao dicen a gritos.

Hao: Me pregunto si existirá un club de fans mío. Podría hacerles una visita, jiji

Noriko: anna-chan me felicita por el fic, que la empareje con Yoh o con Hao... No espera, me pide con los dos. No, si aquí a la gente le da por los tríos...

Yoh: Yo no quiero compartir

Hao: ¿Y te crees que yo quiero?¬¬

Noriko: Para acabar, sakura himura dice de nuevo que Hao es lindo. Y que ponga alguna escena de Hao y Anna delante de Yoh.

Yoh: Ya te pedí en la lectura de reviews del anterior capitulo que no lo hicieses

Hao: Y yo te pedí que si

Noriko: Y yo os dije que no me atosiguéis... Ah! Me quedo una cosilla por ahí. Es una recomendación de SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA para Hoto Hoto. Dice que te pongas una capucha porque si le vas a poner un 0 a Pilika, te va a matar.

Horo Horo: Bah, no... hey! ¿¡Como que Hoto Hoto? ¡Me llamo Horo Horo! H-O-R-O-H-O-R-O!!

Ren: Anda! Si sabe deletrear! XD

Horo Horo: Hey! Te estas buscando peleas!

Ren: Pues si, me la busco, porque se que te voy a ganar

Noriko: Quietos ahí! Aquí la que da las ostias soy yo (Noriko saca el palo de la escoba y golpea a Ren en la cabeza. Este cae al suelo)

Ren: @_@

Noriko: Tu también estabas metido en todo esto (Noriko golpea a Horo Horo en la cabeza y este cae al suelo)

Horo Horo: @_@

Yoh: Jiji

Noriko: ¿Y tu de que te ríes! (Noriko golpea a Yoh en la cabeza y este cae al suelo)

Yoh: @_@

Noriko: ¿Y tu que miras?(Noriko golpea a Hao en la cabeza y este cae al suelo)

Hao: @_@

(Chocolove la mira con cara de cordero degollado)

Noriko: Igualdad para todos, chaval (Noriko golpea a Chocolove en la cabeza y este cae al suelo)

Chocolove: @_@

Noriko: JAJAJAJAJ!! (mira a su alrededor y ve a todos tirados en el suelo alrededor suyo) Ups! Me he pasado... Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	5. El pase en traje de baño

-Me pregunto de que ira la siguiente prueba- dijo Hao

-La siguiente prueba será... ¡El pase en traje de baño!- exclamo Johnny dirigiéndose al publico

Las chicas comenzaron a desfilar por el escenario vestidas con sus bikinis y bañadores acompañadas de la sintonía de "Vacaciones en el mar". El publico las aplaudía rabiosamente. Una vez pasaron todas, iban saliendo de una en una para que el jurado les diese su puntuación, igual que habían hecho en la prueba del pase en traje de noche. La primera en salir fue Anna. Iba vestida con un bikini negro y rojo y llevaba sobre su pelo unas gafas de sol.

Los chicos cogieron sus pizarritas y escribieron sus puntuaciones. Horo Horo opino un 6 y Ren un 7. Yoh puso un 8 y Hao un 9, además de dibujar al lado del numero un corazón que traia escrito "Hao x Anna". Yoh, al ver la puntuación de su hermano, borro rápidamente el 8 y lo cambio por un 10. Hao se dio cuenta y borro el 9 para convertirlo en un 11.

-Oye, que las puntuaciones solo son hasta 10- dijo Johnny

Los dos Asakura no le escucharon. Yoh borro con la mano el 10 para convertirlo en un 12. Hao borro los suyo y escribió un 13. Así sucesivamente.

-Lo siento, pero las puntuaciones de esos dos son nulas- dijo Johnny, indicándole con la mano a Anna que ya se podía ir. Anna apretó con fuerza los puños, tanto que se calvo las uñas, a pesar de que las tenia cortas. A Ren le pareció oír gruñidos salidos de la boca de la sacerdotisa. Yoh y Hao acabaron su pelea de puntuaciones cuando se dieron cuenta de que Anna se había ido.

-¡Ha sido culpa tuya, Yoh Asakura!- exclamo Hao

-¡¿Culpa mía?!

-¡Si! ¡Tu has sido el que ha empezado a cambiar las puntuaciones!

-¡Anna es mía!- exclamo Yoh

-¿¡Como que es tuya?! ¡Yo no he visto que llevase un cartel que pusiese "Propiedad de Yoh Asakura"!

-¡Callaos! Que ahí viene Pilika, jeje...- dijo Horo Horo

Así era. Pilika aparecía con un conjunto de dos piezas azul claro y rosa pastel. La parte de abajo era como un pantalón corto. Llevaba bajo el brazo una pelota hinchable de playa ya que, según los encargados de vestuario, quedaba bien. Después de echar otra mirada fulminante a su hermano, espero a que el jurado diese las puntuaciones. Yoh, Hao y Ren opinaron un 6. Horo Horo mostró su pizarrita con un 1 escrito. 

-¿¡COMO QUE UN 1!?- Pilika fue a colocarse delante de su hermano, gritándole en el oído 

-Jeje, ¿un 1? No, no, es un 7...- Horo Horo cogió la tiza y retoco el numero 1 hasta covertirlo en un 7 

-Bobo- Pilika frunció el ceño, tira la pelota a la cara de Horo Horo y se va enfurruñada. 

-Sigo esperando por ese 0 que le piensas poner a tu hermana- dijo Ren 

-Tranquilidad, que las prisas no llevan a nada, jeje...-contesto Horo Horo, abriendo la válvula de la pelota hinchable y desinflándola a puñetazos. 

Jun apareció. No llevaba nada puesto. Bueno, si que llevaba pero era tan minúsculo que apenas se veía. El conjunto de dos piezas de Jun era verde esmeralda, con algún que otro toque de negro. El publico aplaudió a rabiar y a decirle piropos del tipo "tía buena!!". Entre toda esta gente se encontraba Ryu y Lee Pyron (como siempre XD) 

-Josie, hermanita, sujetame que creo que me voy a desmayar- dijo Johnny. El presentador se desplomo en el suelo, pero su hermana paso de sujetarle y lo dejo ahí tirado. 

El jurado no se pensó mucho sus puntuaciones. Yoh, Hao y Horo Horo opinaron un 8 mientras que Ren mostró su pizarrita con un 9 escrito. 

Tamao llevaba un conjunto de una pieza, tapando la parte inferior con un pareo en tonos rosados. Avanzo cabizbaja hacia donde estaba Johnny, recuperado de su anterior desmayo. El jurado comenzó con sus puntuaciones. Ren y Horo Horo opinaron un 6, Hao un5 y Yoh un 8, a la vez que mostraba a Tamao una de sus sonrisas. Tamao, como siempre, se fue yendo con la cara colorada y agradeciendo por lo bajo al joven Yoh su puntuación. 

Shalona iba con un bañador un tanto extraño. Parecía mas bien una malla de las que se utilizan en la gimnasia rítmica. Convencida de que era imposible ganar siendo cuatro niños el jurado, eso fue lo que consiguió: un par de 2, un 3 y un 1 opinados por Horo Horo, Yoh, Ren y Hao respectivamente. Las demás Lilys casi siguieron su mismo ejemplo. Ellie iba con un dos piezas en color verde, Millie llevaba un bañador ideal para las niñas de su edad, el conjunto de Sallie era escotado, como suele ser su vestimenta habitual y el de Lillie tenia estampados de cuadros escoceses. Pero todas acabaron igual que Shalona: suspensas. 

Matti no se separo de su escoba. No era porque ella quisiera sino porque los encargados de vestuario creyeron que le quedaba bien. Llevaba un conjunto de una pieza en color negro, siendo la parte de abajo como un pantalón. Se gano un 4 por parte de Yoh y Horo Horo, un 5 de Ren y un 6 de Hao, con lo que Matti volvió a quedar satisfecha. 

El bikini de Kanaa parecía una copia que el de Jun. Bueno, no del todo. El de esta era algo mas grande y ni siquiera recibió tantos aplausos y piropos como la china. El jurado mostró sus pizarritas. Yoh opino un 4, Horo Horo y Ren un 3 y Hao un 5. 

El conjunto de Marion se podría decir que era el mas estrafalario de todo el concurso. Era mas bien como los que se usaban a principios del siglo XX. Iba vestida con unos pantalones bombachos y una camisa con puntillitas, además del gorritos y algunas boyas alrededor de la cintura. Así lo habían querido los encargados de vestuario. Después de unas risitas por la bajo del jurado, Marion acabo con cuatro 5. 

La ultima en salir fue la dulce Mildred. La favorita del publico junto con Jun, solo que Jun era para los que les gustaba las chicas malas y Mildred para los que les gustaban dulces y facilonas. Mildred iba con un bañador azul cielo, con unas cuantas puntillas por abajo que daba la impresión que llevaba una mini-faldita. Una especie de blusa le cubría los hombros. Ren opino un 5, Horo Horo un 4 y Yoh y Hao un 6. Los cuatro fueron abucheados por el publico a causa de las puntuaciones que según ellos, habían sido bajas. 

La prueba del pase en traje de baño había finalizado. 

-Bien, damas y caballeros, agarresen fuerte, porque ahora viene... ¡La prueba de sensualidad! 

______ 

Jaja, aquí lo dejo, con el suspense ¿De que ira eso de la prueba de sensualidad! Dadle un poquitin a coco, a ver si acertáis... XDDD 

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es? 

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS! 

Noriko: ¡Que bien, esta vez he recibido unos cuantos reviews largos! (mira a su alrededor) ¿Donde se habrán metido los chicos? 

(Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove aparecen con la cabeza llena de vendas y cara de pocos amigos) 

Noriko: Pero bueno, ¿Que os ha pasado? 

(Los cinco chicos hacen su posesión de objetos y apuntan a Noriko con ellas) 

Noriko: Ah si, ya me acuerdo, jeje... Fue por culpa de esto (Noriko saca su palo de la escoba)...Lo siento, fue sin querer queriendo, jeje... 

(Ren y Horo Horo cogen el palo y lo reducen a astillas) 

Noriko: Nooooo!! Mi palito!! Menos mal que mañana me marcho vacaciones... 

Chocolove: ¿Te vas? 

(Los chicos empiezan a saltar, cantar, bailar y gritar eufóricos. El Espíritu del fuego tira fuegos artificiales) 

Noriko: (se le hincha una venita) ¡MAS CONTENTA DEBERÍA ESTAR YO, QUE VOY A ESTAR UNA SEMANA SIN AGUANTAROS! ¡PORQUE VOY A VOLVER! ¡Y CON UN PALO NUEVO! Y ahora vamos con los reviews. 

Chocolove: ¿Hay alguno para mi? 

Noriko:¬¬ Quien va a querer que tu leas algo. Hay algo para todos menos para ti 

Chocolove: Lectores malos, lectores malos _ 

Noriko: Tenemos a Iron Maiden Jeanne. Tranquila, a Hao no le ha pasado nada. Aquí lo tienes, vivito y coleando (por lo bajo) Hao, di que no te ha pasado nada... 

Hao: ¡¿Que no me ha pasado nada?! Por tu culpa tengo que llevar estas vendas en la cabeza y parezco... 

Noriko: (Le da una patada en la espinilla a Hao) Pues eso, que Hao mas sano, imposible. Además, también nos cuenta que hay unos cuantos clubs de fans por ahí. Y como siempre te dice, que eres divino. 

Hao: Así que hay unos cuantos clubs ¿eh? Bueno, mientras aquí la "escritora" se va de vacaciones, aprovechare para hacerles una visita. Y gracias por repetirme que soy divino. Me encanta que me lo digan porque se que lo soy. 

Noriko: Bueno, este por lo menos aprovecha el tiempo. Ángel-de-Luz dice que el fic esta bueno, gracioso y genial (levanta la voz) Oísteis, BUENO, GRACIOSO y GENIAL. Y trae unos cuantos mensajes y regalos para todos, y cuando digo todos, me incluye a mi. 

Chocolove: Pero no a mi ;_; 

Noriko: Para Yoh: Eres un chico guapo, atractivo, hermoso, divino, encantador, bla, bla, bla... Que no te preocupes, que hay mucha gente que crees que eres el mejor shaman, que te ama, te da su numero de teléfono, una pila de regalos, que te quiere y que eres "lindo-niño-mío" 

Yoh: Ay, que bien. Hao siempre recibe un par de piropos pero yo recibo toda una lista de ellos y encima regalos, jiji 

Hao: Si, y encima de pone un mote pijo, jaja 

Yoh: "lindo-niño-mío", a mi me gusta como suena^^ 

Noriko: También trae otra pila de regalos para "ojos-dorados", para Horo Horo y para Hao 

Ren: ¿"Ojos-dorados" soy yo? 

Noriko: ¿Ves a alguien mas con ojos dorados por ahí? Si!! Y ahora viene lo mío!! 100 cuadernos y lapiceras!! Gracias, ya me estaba quedando sin papel!!^^ 

Horo Horo: Reciclaras ¿verdad? 

Noriko: Claro, claro, hay que ser respetuoso con el medio ambiente 

Horo Horo: Bien dicho!! 

Noriko: Lourdes Ariki me da ideas para que reciba mas reviews, y me dice que el fic esta gracioso y excelente. Jaja, para que luego digáis que escribo mierdas, panda de maricas!! 

(Los cinco chicos hacen su posesión de objetos y apuntan a Noriko con ellas) 

Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove: ¿Como no has llamado? 

Noriko: Nada, nada, pensaba en voz alta, jeje... A lo que iba, Lourdes Ariki dice que Yoh y Ren son los mejores, pero que a Yoh no le va a decir nada, no vaya ser que Anna este merodeando por ahí. Pero a Ren, que si te quieres ir a vivir con ella porque no te gusta estar aquí, que vayas. 

Ren: Voy!! Voy!! Paso de vivir con todos estos gilimemos!! 

Noriko: Menos mal que eso no me incluye a mi porque no vivo contigo, que si no, cobrabas 

Ren: (apunta a Noriko con su lanza) ¿Decías? 

Noriko: Nada, volvía a pensar en voz alta. Oye, si te marchas con ella, creo que no harías un gran favor a todos ¿eh? Lourdes también dice que Hao es una copia barata de Yoh, que arregles un poco ese pelo y que admitas que Anna no te quiere. 

Hao: (empieza a arder) Lourdes Ariki, que insignificante eres!!! Para que lo sepas, yo nací antes que este consumidor compulsivo de Marihuana!!! 

Yoh: Hey, que mi nombre signifique eso, no quiere decir que yo la toma!! 

Noriko: Tenemos a Moe Habana, que deja un review para Horo Horo. 

Horo Horo: Si!!! Por fin, después de cinco capítulos, alguien me deja un review solo para mi!! 

Noriko: Por que tu eres el mejor personaje!! (Noriko se acerca a el y le pone la mano encima del hombro). Eres el mas guapo, gracioso, simpático... 

Horo Horo: Oye Noriko ¿Me estas metiendo mano? 

Noriko: (sacando su mano del bolsillo del pantalón de Horo Horo y apartándose de el) o//o No, no, yo no hago nada, jeje. Bueno, que Moe dice que te quiere mucho. 

Horo Horo: ^^Me quieren, me quieren 

Noriko: Yuta dice que Hao es el mejor y seductor ya seas bueno o malo. Que no necesitas club de fans, porque ella solita te puede adorar. 

Hao: Nunca me cansare de que me digan que soy el mejor y que soy muy sexy y tal. ¿Decías que te ibas una semana? Aprovechare para ir tres días a hacer una visita a los clubs de fans y el resto de los días a visitar a Yuta. 

Noriko: Y para acabar, Hermi12, que esta contenta de que por fin haya sacado a Lee Pyron pero que no se lo imagina llamando a Jun "tía buena". Bueno, tu piensa que todos los tíos son iguales. Siendo pareja de la pareja de Jun y viéndola así como iba... Supongo que me entenderás XD 

Ren: ¿Como que todos los tíos somos iguales? 

Noriko: Si, todos iguales. Solo hay que veros a vosotros cinco, inútiles 

Ren: Faltosa ¬¬ 

Horo Horo: Borde ¬¬ 

Chocolove: Bruja ¬¬ 

Noriko: Tu *piiiiiii* madre ¬¬. El resto del review es para que lo lea Horo Horo 

Horo Horo: Yo? ¡Sabia que era mi día de suerte! ¡Lo supe desde que saque un pie de la cama! A ver, a ver... Dice que me ama y que me va a levantar un templo. Wiii, que bien. 

Noriko: (murmurando) Menos mal que me voy a comprar un palo nuevo y así nadie se va acercar a mi Horo Horito Horo, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ....(empieza a reírse a grito pelado como una loca) 

Yoh: ¿Le pasa algo? 

Ren: Nada, es que la pobre esta medio ida medio cuerda 

Noriko: Eso es. Estoy mas cuerda que ida y mas ida que cuerda, jaja. ¡Se acabo leer los reviews! ¡Me voy a la playa! ¡Me voy tomar el sol! 

Chocolove: ¡Y nosotros nos libramos de este calvario durante una semana! 

Noriko: (levanta la voz) ¡Me voy a tomar el sol! ¡Y me voy a compra un palo de escoba nuevo! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! 


	6. La prueba de sensualidad

-Jiji, prueba de sensualidad... Me gusta como suena- dijo Hao

-Prepárese todo el mundo porque la temperatura va a subir, sobre todos la de los señores del jurado, porque nuestras chicas nos van a mostrar sus encantos- explico Johnny. Mira al jurado- ¿Algún voluntario para empezar?

-Yo!!! -exclamo Hao, recordando que Anna siempre era la primera en todas las pruebas

-Muy bien, ven aquí!- dijo Johnny, indicándole a Hao con la mano que viniese a donde esta el. Yoh cayo en la cuenta de por que Hao se había ofrecido voluntario. Pero ya se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

-Para ver con quien de nuestras 13 chicas te toca, seleccionaras una al azar, sacando una bola de esta caja- explico Johnny mientras Josie traía en una mesita con ruedas una caja con un agujero por arriba. La sonrisa que Hao tenia desde que salio al escenario se desdibujo un poco mientras que a Yoh le llegaban esperanzas de que a su gemelo no le tocase con su prometida. Hao metió la mano en el agujero, rebusco bien y saco la mano con un bola en ella. Leyó lo que decía y dio un brinco de alegría.

-Veamos quien te ha tocado... ¡Anna!- dijo Johnny, quitándole la bola a Hao- Bueno, ahora te explicare un poco como va esto.

-Mierda!!- murmuro Yoh dando un puñetazo a la mesa, haciendo temblar los vasos de agua que había encima (y el vaso de leche que Ren exigió que le pusieran)

Josie coloco una silla en el centro del escenario.

-Tu te sentaras ahí y la chica, en este caso Anna, tendrá un minuto justo para seducirte con sus encantos. Luego, le pondrás su puntuación- explico Johnny- ¡Y ahí llega Anna!

Hao se fue sentando en la silla con una expresión que delataba su alegría mientras Anna entraba con una cara de no estar muy contenta de la pareja que le había tocado. Se coloco al lado de Hao y Johnny.

-Muy bien, tienes un minuto justito, Anna. 3...2...1...¡Ya!- Johnny pulso un botón de un cronometro que sostenía en la mano

-Quiero que seas mal conmigo, Annita- susurro Hao al oído de la chica

-Ya te daré a ti ser mala...- contesto Anna, a punto de darle una bofetada, pero Hao se la para.

-Jiji, me conozco todos tus movimientos- dijo Hao con una sonrisita. Le coge la otra mano- Tonta, no me refiero a esa manera de ser mala...

Anna se quedo mirándole con su típica expresión y las manos aprisionadas.

-El tiempo corre y veo que no sabes que hacer, así que te daré algunas ideas...

Hao comenzó a controlar a Anna como si de una marioneta se tratase. Paso los dedos de la rubia por su larga cabellera hasta acabar en una caricia por sus mejillas y labios. Continuo las caricias debajo de su poncho. Entonces Hao se aseguro de que Anna no moviese las manos de ahí para repetir las caricias anteriores en el cuerpo de Anna. Al final, acerco sus labios a los de la chica y...

-Y...¡Tiempo!- exclamo Johnny pulsando otro botón del cronometro

-¿No se puede hacer tiempo extra?- pregunto Hao

-No

Hao iba a pasar de la negación de Johnny y continuar con lo que había dejado a medias, pero se dio cuenta de que Anna había aprovechado un pequeño despiste de Hao para huir de sus brazos y salir del escenario. Hao volvió a su sitio medio satisfecho medio decepcionado. Yoh salio. Estaba mosqueado, mosqueadísimo después de lo que había visto. Fue hasta la caja y metió la mano en el agujero de mala gana. Saco una bola y se quedo mirándola absorto.

-¿Quien te ha tocado?- pregunto Johnny cogiéndole la bola- ¿Anna? Vaya, debimos meter dos bolas de ella. Creo que ha habido un error, tendrás...

-¡No, no ha habido ningún error!- se apresuro a decir Yoh quitándole a Johnny la bola- Me toca con ella

-Pero Anna ya ha salido...

-¡Me toca con Anna! ¡Que salga Anna!- exclamo Yoh en un tono de mosqueado mosqueadísimo nunca oído por nadie

Johnny no tuvo mas remedio que pedir a Anna que saliese de nuevo. Yoh se fue sentando en la silla.

-3...2...1...¡Ya!- Johnny pulso el botón de su cronometro

-Quiero que hagas lo mismo que hiciste con Hao, solo que yo no te voy a controlar- susurro Yoh en tono semblante

Anna se quedo unos segundos mirando a su prometido hasta que por fin se decidió por hacerle algunas caricias y arrumacos.

-Y... ¡Tiempo!- exclamo Johnny pulsando el botón de stop del cronometro

-Que sepas que te voy a poner un 10- dijo Yoh un poco mas animado con una de sonrisas mientras se levantaba y volvi a la mesa del jurado.

El siguiente en salir fue Horo Horo. Fue hasta la caja y metió la mano en su agujero. Rebusco bien, ya que, aunque sabia que las chicas participantes no eran gran cosa, igual descubría alguna faceta interesante de alguna que aun no conocía. Saco la mano y leyó lo que la bola traía escrito, pero enseguida la soltó como si le hubiera dado un calambre, a la vez que daba un pequeño chillido.

-Pero bueno, que ocurre- Johnny se agacho para recoger la bola y leyó lo que traía escrito- ¿Pilika? ¡Pero si es una chica encantadora!

-¿Encantadora? Tu te has tomado algo demás ¿Verdad?

-No, desgraciadamente me controlan mucho en el tema de alcohol- contesto Johnny mirando a su hermana Josie- ¡Pero no perdamos el tiempo y demos paso a Pilika!

Pilika entro triunfante pero justo cuando llego al lado de Johnny y la silla, vio que su hermano no estaba.

-¿Donde se ha metido?- Johnny miro a su alrededor

-Esta ahí escondido ¿O no lo ves?- dijo Pilika señalando la mesa del jurado. Y así era. Horo Horo estaba muy bien escondido debajo de la mesa pero su peinado y las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros le delataron.

-Venga, hombre, que no muerde- Johnny fue a buscarle, arrastro al chico hasta la silla y lo sentó. Luego cogió su cronometro- 3...2...1...¡Ya!

-Bueno, tumbate en el suelo- ordeno Pilika

-O_o ¿Que pretendes hacer?- pregunto Horo Horo sorprendido

-¡Tu tumbate!!!

Horo Horo se tumbo en el suelo boca arriba

-¡Tumbate boca abajo!- ordeno Pilika. Horo Horo obedeció a regañadientes, aun sin saber a donde llevaría todo eso.

-¿Y ahora que?

Pilika se sentó en su espalda.

-Venga, a hacer abdominales

-¡¿Que?! ¡Tu estas loca! ¡Que pesas mucho! Además, ¿que tiene esto que ver con la prueba de sensualidad?

-Una de las finalidades de esta prueba es "subir la temperatura" del miembro del jurado correspondiente. Y con esto vas a sudar de lo lindo. Así que venga, empieza. Y no me llames gorda.

Horo Horo comenzó con sus abdominales, haciendo un gran esfuerzo al levantar a su hermana. En cuanto Johnny exclamo "¡Tiempo!", el chico cayo rendido. Recupero un poco el aliento y se levanto antes de que lo hiciese Pilika, tirando a esta al suelo. 

-Se acabo la espera ¿Sabes que te digo? Que te pongo un cero ¡Un enorme y redondo cero, jajajajajaja!- Horo Horo rió señalándola con el dedo. Pilika se sintió un poco humillada en incluso se le escapo un lagrimita que nadie noto, pero enseguida se recupero, interrumpiendo las risas de Horo Horo. Se levanto poniendo una cara que puso los pelos de Horo Horo mas de punta y con un tono de voz frío dijo:

-Corre ahora que puedes

Horo Horo salio corriendo del escenario perseguido por Pilika.

El siguiente en salir fue Ren . Fue hasta la caja y metió la mano en su agujero. La saco con una bola y leyó lo que traía escrito.

-¿Jun? No puedo, es mi hermana...

-Jeje, si quieres me pongo yo en tu lugar- dijo Johnny con una sonrisita

-O yo! o yo!- exclamo Lee Pyron desde su sitio

-Deja, me pondré yo mismo- dijo Ren mientras se sentaba en la silla

Jun entro y se coloco al lado de su hermano. Johnny pulso el botón de su cronometro y el minuto comenzó. Los dos hermanos se quedaron silenciosos mirándose.

-¿Quieres que te haga caricias en el pelo?- pregunto Jun rompiendo el silencio

-No, eso cuando no tenga el peinado hecho

-¿Y lo que te hacia cuando eras pequeño y no podías dormir por culpa de las broncas que tenias con papa?

-Ni se te ocurrirá...- Ren se ruborizo un poco

-Ay Ren, tengo que hacer algo. No es que quiera ganar el concurso a toda costa, pero tampoco quiero quedar de las ultimas, que quedaría muy mal...

-Tranquila, hagas lo que hagas te pondré un 9

-Gracias^^^...- Jun se quedo pensativa- Y si... ¿Y si hacemos en juego ese que hacíamos de pequeños de las cachetadas en el trasero y...?

-¡Que! ¡Ni en broma! ¡Que no se te pase por la cabeza! ¡Ni se te ocurraaaa!!- Ren se levanto de la silla colorado del todo.

Johnny dio la señal de que el tiempo había finalizado. Ren volvió a la mesa del jurado y tomo un trago de leche para tranquilizarse un poco. 

-Dios, como me gustaría coger a esa tía, tumbarla y hacerla gritar- dijo Johnny en voz mientras veía a Jun irse. Josie le tiro de la oreja- Ayyyy!! ¿Alguien mas se ofrece voluntario?

Yoh se volvió a ofrecer.

Horo Horo volvió jadeando a la mesa del jurado.

-Ay, menos mal que los de seguridad consiguieron pillar a Pilika...

Yoh fue hasta la caja, cogió una bola y leyó lo que traía escrito.

-Me toca con Tamao- dijo

Desde detras del escenario, justo en el lugar donde las chicas esperaban para salir, se oyo un golpe seco y algunas voces femeninas que exclamaban "¡Tamao!".

______

Jeje, ¿que habra pasado con Tamao? No se, ya se vera en el siguiente capitulo...

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es?

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS!

Noriko: He vuelto de mis vacaciones! Gracias a todos los que me han dicho que me lo pasase bien, porque ¡me lo he pasado bien! XD

Chocolove: y si tan bien te lo pasaste ¿por que no te quedaste allí?¬¬

Noriko: Ay, Chocolove, encima de que hoy hay dos reviews para ti...

Chocolove: ¿De verdad? Siiii, me quieren, me quieren!!

Noriko: No te quieren. Solo es gente que se compadece de ti. Por cierto, mirad que me he comprado (Noriko saca un palo de escoba). Este es de madera de roble, por lo que es mas resistente. Ah! Y me traído compañía, porque ya estoy harta de estar rodeada de tíos enclenques.

(Aparece Anna con su rosario en la mano y Pilika con su red)

Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove: UAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!

Horo Horo: (pellizcándose) Esto debe de ser una pesadilla!!

Yoh: Mamiii!! Que miedo!!

Anna: ¿Y a estos que les pasa?

Noriko: Nada, que están contentos de ver a los Ángeles de Charlie en persona y ahora nos van a pedir un autógrafo.

Ren: ¿Se puede saber para que las traes? Ya tenemos bastante contigo...

Noriko: Conmigo y con mi palo de escoba. No te olvides de mi palo de escoba. Y ahora leamos los reviews. Sakura himura sigue pidiendo mas Hao x Anna. Ya ves que puse "algo"

Hao: ¿Algo? Si apenas pusiste nada. Me dejaste a medias!!

Anna: ¿Acaso querías mas? Llama a Opacho y ponle una peluca rubia para hacerse pasar por mi, no te fastidia...¬¬

Noriko: Xgirl nos manda un cacho review de la virgen con mensajitos para todos. Que además fue ella la que me dio la idea de invitar a Anna y Pilika.

Horo Horo: Donde esta, que me la cargo!!

Noriko: A ver, no te despistes. Xgirl dice que Hao lindo y divino. Yoh es lindo y dice que tu sueño es creativo. Y que saludes a Anna, pero como Anna esta aquí, saludada queda. Ren, saluda a Jun, cuidala de los que le quieren meter mano y dice también que tu sonrisa le fascina.

Ren: ¿De verdad te fascina? Normal, tengo una sonrisa encantadora (Ren sonríe y la sonrisa brilla)

Noriko: Hey chaval, que estamos leyendo reviews, no haciendo un anuncio de pasta dentífrica. A ver, que mas. Que si Koloro habla ya mejor, que le gustaría ir a esquiar a Hokkaido y que espera el cero para Pilika. Bueno, pues yo te digo que ya lo has visto.

Pilika: (coge a Horo Horo por el cuello de la camisa) Que desgracia tener un hermano que le quiere poner un cero a su adorada hermanita

Noriko: Pilika, Xgirl dice que tengas cuidado con tu red

Pilika: Si si, tu tranquila

Noriko: A Anna, que eres afortunada porque Yoh y Hao se pelean por ti

Anna: Creo que me voy a ir con otro

Yoh y Hao: Noooooooo!!!

Noriko: Y para acabar, Chocolove. Que dice que que pena que te hubiesen pillado disfrazado de chica (baja la voz) por algo digo que toda esta gente es una panda de maricas...

Chocolove: ¿solo me dicen eso?

Noriko: No, si encima exigencias. A ver, mas cosas. Ai-chan cuenta lo de siempre: que Hao es lindo, precioso, hermoso, bonito... Venga mujer, cuéntanos algo que no sepamos. Y también es otra que pide mas Hao x Anna. Pues ya ves que he puesto "algo"

Hao: Si. "Algo"

Noriko: Oye, algo es algo. Lourdes Ariki nos presenta a su espíritu acompañante, dice que aplasta a Hao, que eres un marica, un psicópata, una copia barata de Yoh, que tienes muy mal gusto en cuestión de peinados y bla, bla. bla.

Hao: (ardiendo) ¿Otra vez esta? ¡Eres insignificante! ¡Que pequeña eres! ¡A ver quien aplasta a quien!

Noriko: Y a Rennie le manda su dirección y teléfono para que se vaya a vivir con ella

Ren: ¡Me marcho de esta casa de locos! Un momento ¿Como me ha llamado?

Noriko: Rennie

Ren: Al menos a mi me ponen motes mas originales que a Hao

Noriko: Como yo, que te llamo T-Renecito

Ren: O_o ¿Como?

Noriko: Si. Tao Ren. Coges la T del apellido, luego un diminutivo de tu nombre y queda T-Renecito XD

Ren: Confirmado. Estas medio ida medio cuerda

Noriko: Eso es. Estoy mas cuerda que ida y mas ida que cuerda XD. Hermi12 aprovecha... ¡Que! ¡Como que aprovechas a tocar a Horo Horo! (agita su palo de escoba) ¡Horo Horito Horo es mío! Ah si, y trae regalitos para todos. A Ren le trae espuma fijadora, a Chocolove un libro de "1001 chistes malos", a Hao una camisa para que se quite el poncho, a Yoh pasta dentífrica para su sonrisa y a Horo Horo una maquina de dar calambrazos para espantar a Pilika. Ah, y también mil besos ¬¬

Horo Horo: (coge la maquina de calambrazos) ¡Pilika, hermanita! ¿Nunca te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero? ¡Dame la mano!

Pilika: ¿Tu te crees que soy estúpida?

Horo Horo: Puede...

Noriko: Ren, ahora te toca leer a ti el review de jocky-misao

Ren: Vale, pero antes, que Chocolove me de un caramelito de menta para mi hermosa voz

Chocolove: Toma (le da el caramelo)

Ren: Gracias (se lo toma) A ver, dice que me ama y que soy lindo. Pues si, que puedo decir, lo soy. También dice a Noriko que tome el sol, pero como eso no va dedicado a mi, pues no lo leo

Noriko: Pues lo acabas de leer ¬¬. Anna Asakura nos manda su primer review. Pues has hecho una buena elección^^

(risitas de los cinco chicos)

Noriko: (se le hincha una venita y agita su palo de la escoba) ¡A ver quien es el afortunado que va estrenar el palo! Anna Asakura (o era Anna Diethel Asakura? XD) deja mensajitos y regalitos para todos, incluido Chocolove. A mi me dice que el fic es genial. Gracias wapa!!^^. A Yoh le dice que eres hermosa y para el sola. Y te trae una espada para que te cargues al que se meta contigo.

Anna: Noriko, ¿me dejas tu palo?

Noriko: No, es mío y luego me lo rompes. Sigamos. A Hao le dice que eres tan guapo como Yoh, aunque puede que un poquitin mejor. Que si Anna no te quiere, que te vayas con ella. Y te trae un libro de hechizos, por si acaso.

Anna: Pues no le quiero, así que Hao, corre y vete con ella

Noriko: A Horo Horo le trae dos macetas

Horo Horo: ¿Para?

Noriko: No se, con el cuento ese que tienes con defender el medio ambiente... A Ren, que a Yoh no le ganas pero que eres fuerte, poderoso y macizo y te trae una tarta pero no sabe para que.

Ren: Para que va a ser. Para comérmela

Noriko: ¿Tuviste que pensar mucho?¬¬ Y a Chocolove un chándal para que vayas decente y un libro de chistes. Si, lo del chándal esta bien, porque ya me dirás tu a que chico le da por ponerse falda. Si ya digo yo que esto es un panda de maricas...

Chocolove: Y tu eres... Voy a callar. ¿Otro libro de chistes? Bueno, estos días tengo insomnio pero ya tengo lectura para por la noche

Noriko: Jun Tao quiere que Ren lea el review. Y vas a leerlo todo, incluso las cosas que no están dedicadas a ti.

Ren: Chocolove, otro caramelo, que tengo que cuidar la vocecita linda

Chocolove: Toma (le da el caramelo)

Ren: Gracias (se lo toma) Dice que soy su favorito. Hao es genial, Horo Horo es muy gracioso, para Noriko que el fic es genial, y a Chocolove que se busque otro hobbie que no sea el de los chistes. Salvo lo mío y lo de Chocolove, el resto es una cantidad de sandeces.

Noriko: ¬¬ Para acabar Moe Habana, no le gusta lo que le hago a Horo Horo, pero se tiene que aguantar porque yo estoy aqui con el y yo no. Y que si algún día Horo Horo se aburre y quiere dar un paseo, ella esta disponible. Pues lo siento, pero esta ocupado

Horo Horo: ¿Quien lo dice?

Noriko: (le pone el palo de la escoba delante de la cara) Lo digo yo ¿O no me acabas de oír?

Horo Horo: ¿Tienes que ser tan bestia como mi hermana?

Pilika: ¬¬...

Noriko: Bueno... (baja el palo) Yo en realidad no soy así. En el colegio soy como una Tamao... Lo que pasa es que cuando estoy rodeada de muchos tíos me comporto así. Debe ser para hacerme notar...

Chocolove: (Sienta a Noriko en un diván y aparece el vestido de psicólogo) Veo que tienes muchos problemas, chica. Cuéntamelos

Noriko: Pues resulta... Hey, por que te tengo que contar mi vida. Mira, creo que ya se con quien voy a estrenar el palo (golpea a Chocolove en la cabeza. Los demás dan un paso hacia atrás atemorizados)

Chocolove: @_@

Noriko: Jaja, por pesadito ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	7. La prueba de sensualidad 2º parte

Johnny y Josie se apresuraron a ver que ocurría. Momentos después, Johnny volvió a salir a escena.

-¿Hay algún medico entre el publico?- pregunto

-Si, yo- Fausto se levanto de su sitio

-Y yo soy su encantadora enfermera- Chocolove aparece vestida de enfermera

-¿Como que te eres mi enfermera? ¡Eliza es mi enfermera!

-Ya bueno, pero Eliza ya lleva mucho tiempo siéndolo y ya seria hora de que lo dejase...

-¡¿Que?! ¡TU NO JUBILARAS A MI ADORADA ELIZA! ¡ELIZA SERÁ MI ENFERMERA PARA SIEMPRE!- grito Fausto indignado y se dirigió de mal humor hacia el escenario seguido de Eliza.

-La verdad, no se por que la gente se pone de mala leche tan fácilmente- dijo Chocolove mientras se sentaba, pero alguien de atrás le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro.

-Oye chaval, estoy convencido de que estas confundido. Si tantas ganas tienes de ser una mujer, tengo un amigo que deja buenos resultados con la silicona y corta lo que les sobra a las chicas- dijo la persona entregándole a Chocolove un tarjetita que cogió sin entender a que había venido todo eso.

Fausto estaba con las chicas examinando a Tamao, que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Nada, solo a sido un pequeño desmayo. Se recuperara- dijo cuando acabo su diagnostico

-¿Un desmayo? ¡Que vengan los camilleros!- Johnny llamo a los camilleros. Estos vinieron rápidamente y cargaron a Tamao en la camilla- ¡Llevadla al hospital!

-Pero si solo ha sido un desmayito de nada...- dijo Fausto, pero ya se estaban levando a Tamao- Bah, da igual

Tamao, de repente, se recupero de su desmayo y se encuentra subida a una camilla que iba a toda velocidad.

-¿Que? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Adonde me llevan? Aaaaahhh!!! Joven Yoh!!!- Lo gritos de Tamao se ahogaron cuando los camilleros la sacaron de la sala. Yoh seguía plantado en medio del escenario, con su bola en la mano.

-Nada, como ves, la que te ha tocado no esta en condiciones, así que vuelve a tu sitio- dijo Johnny y Yoh volvió a la mesa del jurado.

El siguiente en salir fue Horo Horo. Fue hasta la caja y metió la mano en el agujero. Rebusco aunque sabia que no le iba a volver a tocar con Pilika. ¿O si? ¿Y si ocurre como Anna y metieron por error dos bolas de su hermanita? Horo Horo cruzo los dedos de la otra mano. Cerro los ojos y saco la bola. Con lo ojos entrecerrados leyó lo que decía, pero acabo abriéndolos del todo.

-Ellie

Horo Horo se sentó en la silla aliviado. Ellie entro y se coloco al lado del chico.

Venga, ya sabes que tienes un minuto- Johnny coge su cronometro- 3...2...1...¡Ya!

Ellie se lo pensó un poco. Puso sus manos sobre el cabello del chico y movió las yemas de los dedos. Parece ser que no dio el resultado que quería, a juzgar por su expresión. Lo intento por mas zonas del cabello pero acabo dándole un coscorrón en la nuca a Horo Horo, que estaba en las nubes, pasando de lo que Ellie hacia.

-Auch! ¿A que viene eso?- dijo Horo Horo frotándose la zona dolorida

-¡Es imposible acariciarte el pelo! ¡Lo tienes duro como una piedra!- exclamo Ellie

-El secreto esta en los dos botes de gomina que me pongo. Un bote con mi propia receta y un bote de los que le robo a Ren

-¡Ya se yo porque me faltan botes!- exclamo Ren desde su sitio, oyendo a Horo Horo, a pesar de que este lo había dicho bajo

-¿Por que el equipo de lo Yoh-Yohs lleváis unos peinados tan horteras? Mejor dicho, sois horteras del todo- suspiro Ellie

-¡No somos el equipo de los Yoh-Yohs! ¡No me gusta que nos llames así! ¡Y las horteras seréis vosotras!- grito Horo Horo

-¡Tiempo!- exclamo Johnny pulsando el botón de stop del cronometro

-Me aprobaras ¿verdad?- Ellie miro al shaman con cara de niña buena

-Si ¡Con un 1, que es como un sobresaliente! No te digo...- Horo Horo volvió a su sitio

Ren salio y metió la mano el agujero de la caja para sacar una bola que decía "Sallie". Ren se sentó en la silla y con los ojos cerrados espero a Sallie, que entraba en escena.

-3...2...1...¡Ya!- dijo Johnny dando la señal

-No me toques el pelo- dijo Ren

-¿Me estas diciendo lo que tengo que hacer?- dijo Sallie mosqueada por el comentario

-No. Te estoy diciendo lo que no tienes que hacer

-¿Te crees muy listo, verdad? ¿Quien eres tu para decirme lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer?

-Un miembro del jurado y gracias a mi y a otros tres que no se enteran de la fiesta puedes ganar o perder

Sallie intento contenerse y mosqueada, miro a Ren, sentado tranquilamente con los ojos cerrado y los brazos cruzados.

-Tu veras. Si quieres ganar, hazlo bien. Si quieres perder, tocame el pelo y lo pagaras también quedándote si el tuyo

Sallie no pudo contenerse mas y saco su maza para darle una lección a ese niño listillo. Ren se levanto de la silla de un salto y saco su lanza.

-Y... ¡Tiempo!- exclamo Johnny- Por cierto, esta prohibido traer armas aquí, así que tendré que confiscarlas.

Sallie salio corriendo para que no le quitasen su maza y Ren apunto con su lanza al presentador, haciendo que este cambiase de opinión.

Hao se dirigió a la caja mientras se preguntaba por el camino si por casualidad habían metido otra bola de Anna por error. Pero al final le acabo tocando Shalona. Vale, hubiera preferido a Anna pero también hubiera preferido una Hana Gumi a una Lily. Pero no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse en la silla y aguantarse mientras Shalona entraba en escena.

-3...2...1... ¡Ya!

-Tengo que decirle antes de nada que le admiro, Señor Hao- dijo Shalona

-Me alegro pero tu no eres una shaman fuerte, así que no te pienses que te voy a dejar entrar en mi grupo y darte los poderes de la Bitácora mágica

-Pero... ¿Bitácora mágica? ¿Que es eso?

-Nada, nada. Oye mira, no te molestes en hacerme nada. Te pongo un 1 y todos contentos- Hao se levanta de la silla y vuelve a su sitio en la mesa del jurado.

-¡Pero si aun no ha pasado el tiempo!- exclamo Johnny sorprendido

-Me... Me ha dejado plantada- dijo Shalona sorprendida- Que vergüenza...- Y se fue

-Bueno ¿Mas voluntarios o vamos siguiendo un orden?- pregunto Johnny

-Me apetece volver a salir a mi- pidió Ren

Ren se dirige a la caja para sacar la bola que traía "Marion". Ren se sienta tranquilamente a esperar a Marion, que entraba al escenario.

-Intentad no dejarlo a medias, anda. 3...2...1... ¡Ya!- dijo Johnny con su cronometro en la mano

-No te pienso tocar- dijo Marion con su suave voz mientras miraba a Ren con el ceño fruncido

-Muy bien. Total, yo ya tenia tu puntuación pensada antes de que salieses...

Marion se paso todo el minuto entero mirando a Ren con el ceño fruncido. Este en cambio, estaba sentado tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados

-¡Tiempo!- dijo Johnny, un poco sorprendido después de lo que acababa de ver

Yoh se animo a volver a salir. Con su típica despreocupación, metió la mano en la caja y saco la bola que traía el nombre de Matti. Se sentó en la silla y Matti entro en el escenario.

-3...2...1...¡Ya!

-Por que seas un descendiente del Señor Hao y os parezcáis un poco, no te creas que te voy a tratar como si fueses el- dijo Matti

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo Yoh despreocupado

Matti dudo si hacerle un masaje o unas caricias en el pelo. No era Hao, pero había que tenerlo contento si quería ganar. Se acabo decidiendo por las caricias en el pelo.

-Las chicas sois poco originales- dijo Yoh

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-A todas os da por acariciar el pelo ¡Tenemos mas partes para tocar!

-¡Eso te lo tocas tu!- exclamo Matti malpensando las palabras de Yoh. Ya que este no estaba contento, Matti paso a hacerle un masaje en lo hombros. Un masaje fuerte, por proteston.

-Ayy!! Duele, dueleee!!- grito Yoh

-Y... ¡Tiempo!- dijo Johnny

-Ayy, me duele. Creo que le voy a poner un 3...- gimió Yoh camino a la mesa del jurado

Hao volvió a repetir. Su bola traía escrito el nombre de Millie.

-Genial, otra Lily- dijo para si no muy contento de la pareja que le había tocado

-¡Primero me quita en puesto de miembro del jurado y ahora a Millie!- lloro Ryu entre el publico

Millie sale al escenario y se coloca al lado de Hao, que esta sentado en la silla.

-3...2...1... ¡Ya!

-Creo que soy demasiado joven para esto- dijo Millie y salio corriendo del escenario

Horo Horo sale, convencidísimo ya de que era imposible que hubiese mas bolas con el nombre de su hermana. Metió la mano en la caja y saco la bola de Kanaa. Se sentó en la silla mientras Kanaa entraba. Johnny dio la señal del tiempo.

-Tu no eres el señor Hao- dijo Kanaa

-Ya. Tampoco hay que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de eso

-No te pases de listo- dijo Kanaa amenazándole con el cigarrillo encendido

-¿Por que me tenéis tanta manía? Pilika me hace sudar a la gota gorda, Ellie me da un coscorrón y me llama hortera y tu me amenazas con quemarme la cara con un cigarrillo!!- protesto Horo Horo

Kanaa no tenia muchas ganas de hacerle algo a Horo Horo, por lo que prolongo la discusión hasta que se acabo el minuto.

El turno de Yoh. Le toca Lillie. Se siente y Lillie entra. Pero se le caen las gafas por el camino y sin querer las pisa y las rompe. Bajo la excusa de que no veía nada sin gafas, se va y no hace la prueba.

-Jeje, ya me llevo quedando sin dos chicas- dijo Yoh

Para acabar, Ren se ofrece el ultimo voluntario. Le toco con la chica que le quedaba: Mildred. Como siempre, Ren se sienta tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados y lo ojos cerrados mientras Mildred entra.

-3...2...1... ¡Ya!- Johnny da la señal

Ren espera a que Mildred haga algo. Pasan algunos segundos. No pasa nada. Ren abrió un ojo para ver que ocurría y se encuentra a la chica mirándole. A Ren le dio un poco de cosa que esos enormes ojazos azules le mirasen fijamente. Se hizo una idea de lo que pasaba.

-Eres virgen ¿verdad?- pregunto Ren. Mildred asintió con la cabeza

-Y quieres serlo para siempre, por eso no quieres hacer la prueba. Mildred volvió a asentir.

-Te dejo que lo sigas siendo y te pondré un 5

-¿No os dais cuenta de que Ren siempre se dedica a hablar con todas?- observo Yoh

-Es que le toca con cada elemento...- dijo Hao

-Ahora me gustaría ser una mujer para que me tocase con Ren y hacerle...- Horo Horo se callo cuando vio que Yoh y Hao le miraban

-¿Por que dices eso?- pregunto Yoh extrañado

-Por nada, jeje, por nada- contesto Horo Horo rojo

______

Capitulo muuuuy largo y encima malo XDDD

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es?

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS!

Noriko: Cada vez recibo mas reviews ¡Este es el fic que mas reviews ha recibido! ¡Gracias^^!

Chocolove: (con la cabeza vendada) ¿Alguien se ha compadecido de mi y me ha dejado un review?

Noriko: Bueno, tienes un post super largo para que lo leas todo tu, pero sobre todo se han compadecido de Horo Horo por lo que Pilika le hizo

Horo Horo: Ay, gracias! Pilika es muy mala ¿verdad? Podría montar una ONG llamada "Salvemos a Horo Horo de Pilika"... Por cierto ¿Ha venido hoy?

Noriko: No, parece ser que alguien le ha golpeado la cabeza con un pala, ya te diré después quien. En su lugar ha venido Lee Pyron porque tiene que leer un review y también ha venido Anna. Y ahora empecemos con los reviews. Tenemos a Lourdes Ariki que trae mensajitos y regalitos para todos. Desde luego, estáis recibiendo mas regalos que en Navidad...

Chocolove: ¿Este es el post que tengo que leer?

Noriko: Aquí solo te dicen que tus chistes son malos y estúpidos pero que se ríe y que ya aprenderás a hacerlos mejores. Pues yo no lo creo

Chocolove: ¬¬...

Noriko: ¿Que te partes de risa con el fic? No se si lo dices por la parte del "fic-fic" o por la lectura de los reviews o por ambos, pero ya ves que cachondeo nos traemos a la hora de leer los reviews, jeje. Además, reírse es muy bueno para la salud y contra el estrés. Solo hay que ver a Yoh...

Chocolove: ¡Mi sueño salvara al mundo! ¡La Brisa de la risa salvara al mundo del estrés y la neumonía asiática!

Noriko: Chocolove, ¿Como no haces un viajecito hasta China a ver si se te pega la neumonía asiática? Así nos dejas una temporadita tranquilos... A ver, los regalitos. ¡Ayyyyyy! ¡Mas palos de escoba! Son desechables ¡Pero que mas da! Ahora podre coger tres en una mano y dos en la otra y dar las cinco ostias a la vez, jajajaaj...

Yoh: Lo que nos faltaba...

Noriko: A ver, para Ren que se supone que eres perfecto y todos esos adjetivos que si los quieres saber, te lo vas a leer que no me apetece, ¿Vale T-Renecito?

Ren: (apuntando a Noriko con la lanza) No me llames así 

Noriko: Lalala, ahora tengo muchos mas palos (Noriko saca uno de ellos, pero Ren lo parte en dos) Ups! Son duros pero frágiles. Se notan que son desechables XDD Bueno, a ti te da una tarjeta para que te compres ropa china de la buen con descuento. A ver, para Annita un escarabajo de metal para cuando alguien que no quieras se te acerque le electrocute.

Anna: A ver, a ver... Hao, ven aquí

(Hao se acerca a Anna y el escarabajo de metal le lanza un rayo)

Anna: Muy interesante...

Noriko: Para Horo Horo un bosque en miniatura con animalitos, para Yoh la versión renovada de tu canción favorita y para Hao... Jeje, vaya lo que le das... Para Hao un cajón de mierda XD

Hao: (ardiendo) Argh! Maldita Lourdes! Como la odio, siempre igual! _

Noriko: Selene tiene un mensaje para Hao... Uuhh!! Me parece que te has quedado sin una fan. Dice que como se te ocurre hacer "eso" con Anna, que nunca se va a fijar en ti, te va a hacer un pagina especial para ti y tu le contestas así y eso que le dijiste el otro día que la querías. Bueno, al final dice que te querrá para siempre... Jeje, Hao, lo tuyo parece una telenovela. Una preguntita: A todas esas fans que visitas y haces favores ¿Te lo montas con cada una aparte o haces una orgía con todas ellas?

Hao: Una orgía! ¡No digas barbaridades, malpensada!

Noriko: Jeje, soy una malpensada pero hoy tengo un día muy malpensado. 

Yoh: (cantando la canción de Hombres G) Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica, o te retorcerás entre polvos pica pica

Noriko: (agitando el palo desechable) ¿Alguien apaga la radio o la apago yo? Esa canción no viene al cuento

Yoh: Si que viene. Sufre mamón porque Hao ha defraudado a una fan y devuélveme a mi chica para que saque a Anna de esa orgía

Anna: ¡Yo no he hecho nada con ese estúpido!

Noriko: Si, ale venga, lo que vosotros digáis. Hermi12 fue la que pego con la pala a Pilika y manda mensajitos hasta para los que no están, pero solo se los daré a los que están^^

Horo Horo: ¿Pego a Pilika con la pala? ¡Bien por Hermi12!

Noriko: No te emociones tanto anda, a ver si te va a dar algo. A ver... Yo soy una buena escritora ¡Y al que se ría le doy con el palo nuevo! Ren, eres un creído y un amargado. Anna, ¿como te dejaste manipular? Que le tenias que haber mordido la cabeza

Anna: Si, y de paso arrancarle todo el pelo

Hao: ¡Que manía con mi pelo! Pero como viene de Annita no me enfadare^^

Noriko: Horo Horo, no te dejes mangonear por Pilika que para eso eres mayor, Yoh y Hao son guapos, Chocolove eres muy gracioso... ¡Jaja, que chiste!

Chocolove: ¬¬...

Noriko: Y para Lee Pyron que eres el mejor y que muchos besos. Anda, dile a Jun de parte de Hermi12 que es su ídola y es la mejor

Lee Pyron: Lo haré

Noriko: Yami Bakura pregunta que donde esta Tamao. Pues ya ves, esta camino del hospital XD. Yoh hizo trampa porque Anna ya había salido para hacer la prueba con Hao

Yoh: Yo no hice trampa. Fue un error

Hao: Yoh es un tramposo, Yoh es un tramposo...

Noriko: Jeje, también pregunta que a que se dedicaban los hermanitos Tao de pequeños, que la gente no se entero. Bueno Ren, tu dirás...

Ren: (un poco rojo) No hacíamos nada. Solo unos juegos de crios...

Noriko: Si, ya ya... Os dedicabais a hacer manitas

Ren: ¡Como que hacer manitas! ¡Que es mi hermana, malpensada!

Noriko: Jeje... Lo que mas le gusto a Yami Bakura fue el argumento de "subir la temperatura" de Pilika

Horo Horo: No me lo recuerdes...

Noriko: También dice que le hubiera gustado que Lyserg saliese en el fic... Oye, pues lo estuve pensando pero no sabia si ponerle o no pero como veo que hay que le apetece... ¡Le pondré cuando me venga alguna idea sobre que hacer con el ^^!

Yoh: ¿Y que vas a hacer con el? ¿Darle con el palo?

Noriko: Puede, depende de como me de... Sakura himura quiere seducir a Hao. Apuntate al siguiente concurso, a ver si con un poco de suerte te toca a Hao en el jurado y hacéis alguno de los dos trampa XD

Hao: Tu, la malpensada, tanto que decías que me lo monto con las fans, a esta no le hice nada. Y si no, preguntáselo

Noriko: Lalala, no oigo nada. Ale Chocolove, tienes un review dedicado a todo el mundo pero que dice que lo leas tu

Chocolove: ¡Por fin tengo un post para mi solito! Anna Asakura trae mensajitos y regalitos. Uy, mejor no hablo así, que me parezco a Noriko. Mensaje para Noriko: Ten cuidado con el palo, porque nos vas a abrir la cabeza y luego perdemos la memoria. Y también te trae un ordenador portátil para que escribas en las vacaciones. Hazle caso sobre eso de los golpes.

Noriko: Nah, tranquila. El golpe en la cabeza solo les deja inconscientes media hora y luego tienen que ponerse una venda en la cabeza como la que lleva Chocolove, pero nada. ¡Y gracias por el ordenador! Con lo que le echo de menos en vacaciones...^^

Chocolove: Mensaje para Yoh: No te cabrees tanto que al final te dará algo. Que Anna se va a quedar contigo y te trae un maquina anti-estres para que estés tranquilo cuando Hao le tire los tejos a Anna

Yoh: ¿Y como funciona? (Yoh empieza a investigar la maquina)

Chocolove: Mensaje para Hao: Si Anna no te quiere, siempre queda ella. Te trae su numero de teléfono, el del móvil, el correo electrónico, la dirección de casa, la del colegio y una metralleta para que te cargues a si profesora. Y también, que le dediques unas palabras bonitas y agradables.

Hao: Euh... No estoy inspirado...

Noriko: Toma, a ver si de aquí te sale algo (le entrega un libro)

Hao: ¿Kamasutra? (los demás chicos se acercan a mirarlo)

Yoh: ¿Esto es tuyo?

Noriko: ¡Que va a ser mío! ¡No ves que esta firmado con el nombre de Ryu!

Yoh: ¿Y por que Ryu lee de estas cosas?

Noriko: Para soñar despierto...

(Los cinco chicos y Lee Pyron empiezan a hojearlo)

Noriko: (quitándoles el libro) Heyy!! Estas cosas se leen cuando eres mayor de edad o si quieres hacer algo especial con alguien esta noche (le da a Hao otro libro) Este es el que quiero que mires

Hao: Bequer (abre en libro en una pagina cualquiera y se aclara la voz) Poesía me preguntas tu mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul y yo te digo, poesía ¡Poesía eres tu! (Nota de Noriko: Era algo así ¿no? XDD) (Hao baja la voz) ¿Que tal me ha salido

Noriko: Si se lo ha tragado, pues muy bien

Chocolove: Mensaje para Ren: Pregunta que que te hacia tu Jun cuando eras pequeño. Y te trae un camión de caramelos de menta para que leas los reviews. Mejor, porque ya me estaba quedando sin ellos...

Ren: Mi hermana no me hacia nada

Noriko: Si, los dos hacías manitas XD

(Ren pone la mano encima de su lanza pero recuerda lo que todos ya saben: Noriko esta medio ida medio cuerda)

Chocolove: Para el maltratado de Horo Horo, un reconstituyente, un kit de primeros auxilios, un kit con manual de escapada para huir de ella y un viajecito a los Pirineos para que esquiés o hagas snowborad

Horo Horo: Ayy, que buena es la gente, que se compadece de mi!!

Chocolove: Ahora viene lo mío ¡Y se preocupa por los golpes! Me trae pomada, un traje elegante y un traje de tío informal y decente para que Noriko no nos llame maricas ¡Ay, que bien me cae esta chica!

Noriko: Y que mas da. Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda

Chocolove: ¬¬... Mensaje para Anna: Te felicita por lo bien que estuviste en el video de Omokage y te trae un traje de noche rojo hasta los tobillos, escotado y con una raja hasta la cadera y también bisutería, zapatos a juego y una caja de bombones.

Anna: Gracias. Cobre un pastón por salir en el video

Yoh y Hao: ¡Ponte el vestido! ¡Ponte el vestido!

Anna: No quiero

Noriko: ¿Cobraste un pastón? Yo también quiero hacer un video! A ver si hacen Shaman King 2 para poder salir en un video

Ren: Ilusa

Noriko: No me llames ilusa porque tengo una ilusión (Nota de Noriko: Otro de esos chistecillos que creo que solo van a pillar los españoles XDDD) ¿Queda algo mas, Chocolove?

Chocolove: Si, queda un mensaje para Pilika pero no esta ¿Lo leo?

Noriko: Si. Si hay algún regalo para ella, que se lo de Horo Horo

Chocolove: Mensaje para Pilika: No trates tan mal a Horo Horo que lo vas a traumar. Le da unos pendiente de oro y un colgante a juego (se los da a Horo Horo)

Horo Horo: Los puedo vender en el mercadillo y...

Noriko: No que si no me chivo. Ale Chocolove, se acabo las tus lecturas. Ahora dejame a mi, que lo hago mejor. Jun Tao pide que Lee Pyron (o Lee Bruce Long, llamalo como quieras XD) lea el review

Lee Pyron: A ver que tal me sale, porque nunca hice algo parecido... Quiere saber que ha pasado a Tamao, por que a todos le ha tocado con su hermana y si Anna va a recibir doble puntuación.

Noriko: Tamao esta camino al hospital, Anna supongo que tendrá doble puntuación y les ha tocado a todos con su hermana porque... Buena pregunta. Porque les ha salido su bola ¿no? =P

Lee Pyron: ¡Y también habla Jun en el review! ¡Mi querida Jun! Parece ser que defiende a Ren. Ellos dos no hacían nada, solo jugaban a Twister conmigo... Ay si, que tiempos aquellos... Ah si, y también le regala a Anna un bate de hierro

Ren: ¿Ves como no hacemos manitas como tu dices?

Noriko: Que disimulados sois todos, jeje. Jocky-misao y sus piropos para Ren. Bueno, y un mensajito para Horo Horo y para mi que dice que soy su idola!! Ay, gracias^^

Ren: Si, venga, lee los piropos

Noriko: Euh... Si. Eres muy tierno porque le das un 9 a tu hermana, tienes la mas bella sonrisa y os invita a ti, a Lee Pyron y a Jun a un viajecito a Chile.

Lee Pyron: ¿No vamos a hacer las maletas, Ren?

Ren: Cuando quieras (Ren se va)

Noriko: Quietos ahí, que aun no hemos acabado

Horo Horo: Lee lo que es para mi

Noriko: Te dice que sea un buen hermano y que Pilika te golpee por no haberle puesto un 10

Horo Horo: Jo, si lo se, no te pido que lo leas...

Noriko: Para acabar, Iron Maiden Jeanne que esta contenta que de que haya puesto Hao x Anna pero que le gustaría mas, ya que ella no es la única que lo pide. Bueno, pondré algo

(Anna la mira con el ceño fruncido)

Noriko: Euh... cambio de planes. IGUAL pongo algo (por lo bajo) Tranquila Annita, maltrata a los chicos, no a mi, jeje. Ala, se acabo, que esto ya se esta haciendo muy largo

Chocolove: ¿Ya acabamos? ¿No hay golpes hoy?

Noriko: ¿Quieres un golpe?

Chocolove: No, yo solo... Aaahh!!

(Noriko golpea a Chocolove con un palo desechable)

Noriko: Mira que es bobo, para que hablara... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	8. Alturas, pesos, medidas y XLaws

-Ha llegado la hora de saber el peso, la altura, las medidas y demás de nuestras chicas. Vamos a ver si alguna de ellas es perfecta o no- anuncio Johnny

Josie apareció arrastrando un carrito que tenia encima una maquina de esas que te dice el peso y la altura. También llevaba un metro en la mano.

-Subiremos a cada una a la maquina y el resto lo mediremos con el metro- explico Johnny- La primera será Anna

Anna sale al escenario

-Venga bonita, súbete a la maquina- dijo Johnny

-No- respondió Anna fríamente. Por alguna extraña razón, Anna no quería subir a la maquina.

-Ay, se me había olvidado!- exclamo Johnny- Tienes que darme una moneda

-¿Una moneda? ¿Ahora te dedicas a mendigar?

-No, es para la maquina. No pensaras que va a funcionar sola. 

-Mira que bien, mas razones a mi favor para no subir- dijo Anna

-Venga, que no muerde, mujer- Johnny ve que Anna esta decidida a no subirse- Bueno, pasaremos a otra cosa. Josie, pasame el metro

Josie le da el metro a su hermano. Este lo abre y se dirige hacia Anna, pero esta se pone a la defensiva rápidamente.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme

-¡Vamos a tomar las medidas porque lo digo yo!- grito Johnny, ya perdiendo la paciencia. Anna se limito a bajarse del esvenario y buscar a alguien entre el publico. Concretamente a...

-Hola Manta

-Ho... hola Anna- tartamudeó Manta. Y es que no le había gustado el tono que había usado Anna para saludarle y pensó que le iba a hacer algo. Las sospechas del chico fueron ciertas, porque la rubia cogía a Manta por la cabeza.

-¡Técnica especial de Anna nº 1!

Manta sobrevoló las cabezas del publico para acabar en la cara de Johnny, que cayo redondo al suelo. Anna subió al escenario y se fue.

-¿Por que Anna no se habrá querido subir a la maquina? No creo que tenga miedo de mostrar a todos su peso...- dijo Yoh

La siguiente fue Pilika. A esta no parecía darle vergüenza que la gente supiese su peso, altura y medidas.

-¡Cuidado, que va a romper la maquina!- exclamo burlonamente Horo Horo desde su lugar. Pilika tomo aire para intentar contenerse y se subió decidida a la maquina para demostrar a su hermano que ella era un "peso-pluma".

-Espera, antes la moneda- recordó Johnny

-No tengo nada suelto...- dijo Pilika metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Miro a su hermano y se dirigió a donde estaba en. Le metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacarle un pequeño monedero.

-Trae acá, ladrona!!- exclamo Horo Horo intentando coger el monedero de la manos de Pilika

-Sabia que aun lo tenias- dijo Pilika con una sonrisita

-Así que tenias dinero. El otro día pregunte si alguien tenia dinero para una botella de agua y tu contestaste que no- dijo Ren

-Como que voy a gastar mis ahorros en una botella. Ese dinero esta destinado a unas cuantas regaderas y fertilizantes para cuando tenga mi jardín, así que trae acá el monedero, Pilika!!

Pilika se lo devuelve, no si antes haber cogido una moneda. Se vuelve a subir a la maquina y mete la moneda.

-Bienvenido sea a la maquina que le dirá cuanto pesa y mide de la farmacia mas prestigiosa de todo Nueva York. Súbase y espere con el cuerpo recto- dijo la maquina

-Waaaa!!! -Pilika se bajo de un salto de la maquina, asustada- La maquina... la maquina habla ¿Farmacia?

-Si. Es que esta maquina me la presto el farmacéutico de la esquina. Según el, es la mejor farmacia de la ciudad, pero no hagas. Y el dinero que se recaudara en este concurso será destinado a una buena causa- explico Johnny- Claro, que mejor causa que el bolsillo vació de Johnny- pensó después

Pilika volvió a subirse de nuevo a la maquina. Esta volvió a decir lo mismo. La chica se quedo recta, esperando a que la maquina hiciese el resto. Luego se bajo, y Johnny le tomo el resto de medidas con el metro. La chica se fue cuando acabo y entro Jun.

-Aahh, para que voy a perder el tiempo contigo. Bueno, yo lo perdería, pero de otra manera, jeje- dijo Johnny. Josie le tiro de la oreja- Ayyy!! Quiero decir que bueno, ya todos sabemos que tus medidas son las perfectas: 90-60-90. 

Jun dio por entendido de que no necesitaba la prueba, así que Johnny se quedo sin moneda, sin chica y con la oreja derecha dolorida.

-La siguiente es Tamao, que después de su viajecito al hospital, ha vuelto con nosotros!- anuncio Johnny

Tamao entro al escenario, con su moneda ya preparada, a pesar de que le daba vergüenza que la gente supiese su peso, altura y medidas. Sobre todo estando Yoh delante...

-¡Por fin te tenemos, Hao Asakura!- una voz grave irrumpió detrás del jurado. Los cuatro chicos se voltearon y vieron a Marco, Lyserg y el sarcófago.

-Lyserg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se oyó gritar a Ryu entre el publico

-Jiji, desde luego, a uno no le dejan tranquilo. Hasta aquí me molestáis- dijo Hao

Johnny se quedo mirando a los dos miembros de los X-Laws sin entender nada, hasta que por fin, cayo en la cuenta.

-Ayyy, que bonito. Una entrada de ultima hora. Una chica bonita que viene acompañada de su papa- dijo Johnny- Y además le han traído un regalo a Johnny!!

El presentador se abalanzo hacia el sarcófago. Marco intento detenerlo, pero no pudo. Johnny no pudo evitar la emoción, creyendo que era un regalo para el. Lo abrió y se encontró a Jeanne, rodeada de espinas.

-Vaya, no es un regalo...- Johnny se decepciono un poco- Solo es un padre que viene con sus dos hijas, inscritas a ultima hora. Pero bueno, niña, estar rodeada de esas espinas, debe doler mucho... Yo te las quitare

Johnny comenzó apartar las espinas, delante de los sorprendidos Marco y Lyserg.

-Deténgase! Quite las manos de la doncella Jeanne!- exclamo Marco, pero no le hizo caso.

Johnny cada poco se chupaba los dedos, ya que se estaba haciendo mucho daño con las espinas. Y todo para nada, porque parecía que nunca se iban a acabar. Cinco minutos, o puede que mas, se paso arrancando las espinas hasta que acabo con ellas.

-Ayy, por favor el medico que atendió antes a la chica del desmayito, que me ayude con mis manos!!- llamo Johnny, mostrando sus manos ensangrentadas. Fausto subió al escenario seguido de Eliza y fueron a la parte de atrás para que el doctor le desinfectase y vendase las manos con tranquilidad. 

-Lo siento, doncella Jeanne. No he podido hacer nada para detenerlo...- se disculpo Marco 

-Príncipe Lyserg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Millie entro como un rayo en el escenario para aferrarse de la pierna de Lyserg- Hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía... Desde aquel día que dejaste a tus amigos y te uniste a esos horribles X-Laws... 

Marco miro a Lyserg con el ceño fruncido. Lyserg le devolvió una mirada nerviosa que a la vez intentaba decir "No la conozco de nada". Luego susurro algo al oído de Millie. 

-Deja de decir esas cosas delante de Marco. Me estas dejando mal... 

-Pero... 

-Anda, vuelve con tus amigas- Lyserg dio un empujoncito en la espalda de la niña y esta se fue a pasos lentos. 

-Ya he vuelto- Johnny apareció con sus manos llenas de vendas. Tenia tantas vendas que sus manos parecían tres veces mas grandes. Fausto volvió a su sitio entre el publico- Bueno, por quien empezamos. Tu, la chica de pelo verde, a la maquina. 

Johnny empujo hacia la maquina a Lyserg. Este no pudo esquivar las manazas del presentador. 

-Antes, dame una moneda 

Lyserg seguía sin entender nada. Johnny decidió pedírsela a su "papa" y después de negociaciones con Marco, consiguió una. 

-Toma, metela tu. Ya ves que yo no puedo- dijo Johnny dándole la moneda y mostrándole las manos. Lyserg la metió y la maquina comenzó a hablar. Este dio un respingo y se bajo de ella. 

-No se por que todos os asustáis tanto con la maquinita. Si la hay en cualquier farmacia o centro comercial...- comento el presentador- Tu tranquila. Sube y haz lo que te pida 

Lyserg volvió a subirse y se quedo recto, hasta que la maquina calculo su peso y medida. 

-Hmmm... Estas un poco flacucho... Comes poco ¿verdad? Si, se te nota que estas en huesos- Johnny mira a Marco- Debería alimentar mejor a su hija, ¿No le da vergüenza? Por lo menos la otra parece tener mejor aspecto... 

Johnny saco el metro y pidió ayuda a su hermana Josie para colocarlo encima del pecho de Lyserg 

-Como es posible esto... Estas completamente plana, chica. Pero no te preocupes, en la farmacia de la esquina venden hormonas para estos casos... 

-¡No soy una chica! ¡Este no es mi padre! ¡Y la doncella Jeanne no es mi hermana!- grito Lyserg irritado 

______ 

Por Dios, este si que fue un capitulo de los malos. Siento haber tardado, pero estaba sin inspiración. Hice este capitulo super-corto para meter a Lyserg, que ya lo habían pedido por ahí. Podría haberlo acabado ya, pero como estoy batiendo mi rercord en reviews (llevo 48. Nunca había llegado a ese numero ¡Gracias!^^) pues quiero también batir el record en numero de capítulos, que yo nunca paso de los 8. Menos mal que me están llegando ideas para capítulos largos XDDD 

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es? 

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS! 

Noriko: Ay, ya estaba echando de menos leer los reviews. Mis palitos de la escoba se estaban oxidando... 

Ren: ¿Como se va a oxidar un palo de madera? 

Noriko: Es un decir, hombre. Hoy solo ha venido Lee Pyron, que tiene que leer un review. Anna no ha venido porque no quiso y Pilika... 

Horo Horo: Y Pilika que? 

Noriko: Ya te lo contare luego. Y ahora empecemos. Tenemos a Yami Bakura que nos cuenta de que Tamao merecía una oportunidad con Yoh pero que de todas formas, mejor así, por si Anna se cabreaba. Y que quiere saber que mas pasa con el concurso y que no pongáis calificaciones tan bajas. 

Horo Horo: Si solo pongo lo que se merece Pilika, jeje 

Noriko: Jocky-misao esta interesada en crear una organización de "Salvemos a Horo Horo de Pilika" 

Horo Horo: (con los ojos brillantes) ¿De verdad? 

Noriko: Si, pero que a cambio le pongas un 9 a Pilika. Y a Ren le dice que es un caballero. 

Horo Horo: ¿Ponerle un 9? Mmm, me lo pensare... 

Ren: Pse, que soy un caballero ya lo sabia 

Noriko: Jeje, y me recomienda darle a Chocolove con un tubo de hierro. Oye, pues no es mala idea. 

Chocolove: Noooo, ya tengo bastante con la madera... 

Noriko: Tocar madera da buena suerte ¿Sabes? XDD Hermi12 quiere que Lee Pyron lea el review. No digas que eres un novato, porque ya tuviste que leer uno en el capitulo anterior. 

Lee Pyron: Ya... Dice que soy el mejor y que a ver si me lío un poco con Jun, que estamos muy sosos. Noriko, te voy a dar una idea para que lo pongas. El Johnny ese decide meterle mano a Jun de una vez y yo voy, le doy unas cuantas patadas en la cara, salvo a Jun y sigo por donde lo había dejado Johnny ¿Que te parece? 

Noriko: Que me lo pensare... 

Yoh: Bah, encima que te da ideas ¿No decías que estabas un poco falta de inspiración? 

Noriko: Bueno, yo no he dicho ni que si ni que no. Sigue Pyron 

Lee Pyron: Un par de regalos para Horo Horo: Un atizador para controlar a Pilika y un sable láser. Y que ella te defiende si alguna vez se te pone chula. 

Horo Horo: Que guay, un sable láser! 

(Aparece Horo Horo vestido de Anakkin Skywalker y Chocolove vestido de Yoda) 

Chocolove: Que la fuerza te acompañe 

Noriko: Que mal hacéis las parodias 

Lee Pyron: También le da ánimos a Chocolove 

Noriko: Por Dios, aquí la gente... En fin, que se le va a hacer. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito... Anna Asakura quiere que Horo Horo lea el review 

Horo Horo: Hoy si que es mi día de suerte. Todos me defienden ante Pilika y encima tengo que leer un review largo^^ A ver, a ver... Le encanta la parte del fic y de los reviews, no te trae nada porque no sabia que traerte y que le gustaría ver a Lyserg por ahí... Jaja, no te trajo nada, no te trajo nada 

Noriko: Bueno, ya ves que Lyserg ya salio. Y no te preocupes por el regalo. Yo no soy materialista. 

Ren: Entonces ¿Por que siempre pides dinero en navidad y por tu cumpleaños? 

Noriko: ¿Y por que tu siempre me incordias diciendo mis defectos? Nadie es perfecto ¿Sabes? 

Ren: Yo si 

Horo Horo: A mi me dice... ¡Ha secuestrado a Pilika! Gracias!! Le trajo una videoconsola pero al final me la da a mi!! Y es una Game Boy Advance!! 

Noriko: Ya, pero sin juego, poco haces. Toma, te regalo mi "Shaman King Chou Senjiryokketsu 3" 

Horo Horo: El que? 

Noriko: El Mankin Card 3 

(Noriko le da el cartucho y Horo Horo lo mete en la Game Boy) 

Horo Horo: Anda mira, si sale Yoh, Ren, Anna y... ¡Salgo yo! ¡Salgo en un videojuego! ¡Hoy si que es mi día! 

(Horo Horo empieza a dar vueltas por toda la habitación) 

Noriko: ¿Puedes pararte quieto y seguir leyendo el review o te tengo que dar con el palo? 

Horo Horo: Me paro quieto. Para Chocolove un casco para los golpes de la señorita "A que te meto una ostia con el palito que sales volando"... 

Noriko: ¬¬... 

Horo Horo: ... Y te pregunta que si es verdad que le caes bien o si es solo por peloteo 

Chocolove: ¿Que si me cae bien? ¡Pues claro! Si no me deja de defender ante Noriko 

Noriko: Mentira. Es un pelota, es un pelota... 

Horo Horo: Para Hao, que las palabritas que le dedicaste no fueron convincentes pero que da igual y que... Ay, si se me había olvidado. No trae a mi, Yoh, Ren y Chocolove ediciones especiales del Kamasutra. 

Hao: ¿Y a mi no? 

Horo Horo: No. Para ti hay una invitación para cenar 

Chocolove: No te olvides de las muñecas hinchables 

Yoh, Ren y Horo Horo: Sshhh!!! 

Noriko: ¿Que muñecas? 

Chocolove: Las que nos regalaron para practicar... 

Ren: ¡Calla imbécil! 

Yoh: Ya se yo por que Noriko te esta todo el día metiendo caña 

Noriko: Por fin alguien me comprende. De todas formas ya las había visto. Y quedan confiscadas hasta el final de la lectura de los reviews. Si queréis practicar posturitas, os recomiendo que lo hagáis con vuestros espiritus, jajaj... 

Horo Horo: ¿Como será practicar con Kororo? 

(Noriko se imagina la situación) 

Noriko: Aahhhh!!! (agitando la cabeza) ¡No debo pensar cosas raras! Tenemos a Moe Habana que saluda a todos, recomienda que no golpee tanto y nos hace, mejor dicho, me hace una preguntita ¿Como hago para mantener a toda esta gente metida en mi casa? Bueno, te contare. Resulta que estos cinco solo venían a leer los reviews y luego se volvían a su casa pero desde que descubrieron que tengo un televisor de 28 pulgadas con sonido Dolby Soundrround y que además tengo televisión por cable, se quedan a dormir para ver películas para mayores de 18 años después de las 12 de la noche. 

Chocolove: Nos ha pillado 

Noriko: ¿Y como no voy a enterarme si ponéis el volumen a tope? Entre que llevo unos días con insomnio y en toda la casa se oyen... bueno, se oyen esas cosas que salen en esas películas. A Sabr le gustaría mas Hao x Anna y dice que es tu fan numero uno, Hao 

Hao: Gracias^^, otra mas para la colección 

Noriko: No digas esas cosas, que luego ya sabes que se cabrean contigo. Para acabar, crystal y satoshi 4ever love (Dios, que nombre XDD) quiere que Hao y Yoh lean su review a la vez. 

Hao: Nos dice unos cuantos piropos que me parece que van mas dirigidos a mi que a el... 

Ren: Y luego dicen que yo soy el creído 

Yoh: Y que el que pierda ante Anna, se queda con ella 

Hao: También trae 500 cuadernos de 500 hojas para Noriko 

Noriko: Madre, tendré que usar la mitad de hojas para dibujar... 

Yoh: Y también dice que Anna es su idola, pero como Annita no esta nada. Y también quiere a Lyserg por ahi. 

Noriko: Y Lyserg ya ha hecho su aparicion por ahi^^. Bueno, aun sobra un poco de tiempo, como hice un capitulo tan corto... ¿Alguien propone algo? 

Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo, Hao y Chocolove: ¡Charlas libidosas! 

Noriko: O_o Que!!?? Ya estamos empezando a desvariar. Ya veréis cuando ponga el control paterno a la televisión ¡Se acabaron las peliculitas esas! 

Chocolove: (mostrando su libro del Kamasutra) Es que ahora somos unos expertos 

Noriko: Tu sobre todo ¬¬... 

Horo Horo: La gente nos puede mandar sus dudas y nosotras responderlas 

Yoh: Y podemos hacer demostraciones gratuitas con nuestras muñecas 

Noriko: Si teneis que hacer demostraciones, hacerlas entre vosotros, jaja (mira a Horo Horo y Ren) 

Horo Horo y Ren: O//O ¿A quien miras? 

Noriko: A mi "pelo pincho" favoritos XDDD 

Ren: Luego dices que somos nosotros los que desvariamos 

Noriko: Aah, pero es que yo soy una malpensada ¿No conocéis ese dicho que dice "Piensa mal y acertaras"? 

(Los cinco chicos se miran extrañados entre ellos) 

Noriko: Que poca cultura general. En vista de que no hay nada interesante para hacer ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! 


	9. Karaoke!

Despues de observar detenidamente con la mirada a Lyserg, Johnny cayo en la cuenta de que en verdad era un chico.

-Pido discumpas por haber confundido a su hijo con una chica- se disculpo Johnny a Marco. Aun no le entraba en la cabeza de que no eran familia- ¿Va a participar su hija en el concurso?

-¡La doncella Jeanne jamás participaría en una cosa así!- exclamo Marco. Arrastro el sarcófago con una mano, con la otra cogió a Lyserg y Jeanne por la muñeca y los tres bajaron del escenario. Se quedaron entre el publico para tener bien de cerca a Hao.

-¡Lyserg! ¡Aquí hay un sitio!- vocifero Ryu, pero Lyserg hizo como que no lo oyó y paso de largo. Encontraron tres butacas libres dos filas atrás y se sentaron allí.

Parece ser que a las participantes no le hacia mucha gracia el tomarse las medidas en publico y de tener que meter una moneda en la maquina, así que la prueba fue anulada. Johnny anuncio la siguiente.

-¡Es la hora del karaoke! 

Josie aparece con un panel que tenia 13 casillas numeradas.

-Cada participante elegirá al azar una canción para cantar. Hay 13 y todas son muy variadas. Como es un karaoke, tendrán la música de fondo y la letra de la canción en una pantalla- Josie aparece arrastrando una mesa con ruedas y una televisión encima- Así pues, demos paso a Anna.

Anna entra y se coloca delante del panel.

-Venga, escoge un numero- pidió Johnny

-El 8- dijo Anna. Josie da la vuelta a la casilla numero 8

-¡Te ha tocado "Lose Yourself" de Eminem!- exclamo Johnny- Es un poco dificililla pero a ver si te sale bien...

-¡Pues claro que me va a salir bien!- dijo Anna, arrebatándole el micrófono a Johnny- Por cierto ¿No tendrá alguien una gorra por ahí?

Una gorra apareció a sus pies. Había sido lanzada por alguien del publico. Anna se quito su pañuelo rojo del cuello y se lo puso a la cabeza. Encima se puso la gorra. Anna quería meterse en el papel de Eminem. Josie encendió la pantalla de la televisión y la música comenzó a sonar.

_Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?_

Anna comenzó a rapear.

-¡Que bien lo hace!- dijo Yoh

-¡Que voz mas bonita tiene Annita!- dijo Hao

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

Cuando Anna acabo la canción, fue aplaudida por todo el publico. Luego miro al jurado para ver sus puntuaciones. Obviamente, obtuvo un sobresaliente por parte de Yoh y Hao. Horo Horo en cambio solo le puso un 6 y Ren un 8. Anna salio del escenario no sin antes lanzar la gorra al publico para devolvérsela al que se la había prestado.

Pilika entro y se coloco al lado del panel y escogió el numero 7.

-Te ha tocado "A quien le importa" de Thalia- dijo Johnny- ¿O es de Alaska? Da igual, jeje

-¡Cuidado, que va a llover!- exclamo Horo Horo burlonamente

-¡Te voy a demostrar lo bien que canto!- Pilika arrebato enfurecidamente el micrófono de Johnny- ¡Tu, monina, pon la música!- exclamo dirigiéndose a Josie. La música comenzó a sonar.

_La gente me señala, me apunta con el dedo_

_susurra a mis espaldas, y a mi me importa un bledo_

Pilika se subió encima de la mesa del jurado y empezó a dar saltos como una loca mientras cantaba.

_A quien le importa lo que yo haga_

_A quien le importa lo que yo diga_

_Yo soy así, y así seguiré_

_Nunca cambiare_

Pilika no dejo de saltar hasta acabar la canción.

-Eh tu, la loca de ahí arriba, que se te ven las bragas!- dijo Horo Horo 

-Y que mas te da verlas si llevas años confundiéndolas por calzoncillos 

Ren estallo en carcajadas 

-¡Que bueno fue eso! ¡Tu te pones bragas pensando que son calzoncillos! 

-¡Era pequeño!...- Horo Horo se iba poniendo colorado por momentos. Cogió su pizarrita y dibujo un ovalo enorme- No quería ponértelo, pero te has ganado otro cero!! Y esta vez no voy a salir corriendo y me voy a quedar aquí haciéndote frente como el hombre que soy!! 

-Si ¡Un hombre que se pone bragas!- Ren se secaba las lagrimas que la risa descontrolada le producía 

-Oye, a ti ya te vale! Te la estas ganando!- Horo Horo cada vez estaba mas rojo 

-Pensaba que ya te había quedado claro que no debías ponerme otro cero- Pilika dio una patada al vaso de agua de su hermano, cayendo en la entrepierna del chico. Salto de la mesa y se fue. 

-Espera... Aun faltan... Nuestras puntuaciones...- dijo Yoh con su pizarrita en la cara- Bah, da igual. Por cierto Horo Horo, parece otra cosa lo que tienes ahí, jeje... 

Jun entro en el escenario acompañada de los aplausos rabiosos del publico. Escogió el numero 2 y Josie dio la vuelta a la casilla con dicho numero. "Suerte" de Shakira. 

-¡Es una canción preciosa!- exclamo Johnny- Espero que sepas hacer la danza del vientre... ¿Como no te pones una blusa que enseñe el ombligo? 

-No deja, así estoy bien ¡Pon la música!- dijo Jun apartando a Johnny, que estaba "invadiendo su espacio". Josie puso el video con la letra de la canción y la música comenzó a sonar. 

_Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido  
y que burlemos las distancias  
suerte que es haberte conocido  
y por ti amar tierras extrañas_

Jun intento hacer la danza del vientre. Un intento fallido pero que aun así, hizo que a Johnny (y a unos cuantos del publico) se le cayese la baba. 

_Contigo, mi vida  
quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo_

La canción acabo y el publico le lanzo rosas a los pies. Hora de ver sus puntuaciones: un 9 por parte de su hermano y un triple 7 por parte de los demás. Jun se fue. 

-Muy mal, muy mal. No, Jun no se merecía un 7. Y tu que eres su hermano, haberle puesto un 10...- Johnny riño al jurado. Luego se dirigió al publico- ¡Y ahora demos paso a la siguiente! 

Tamao entro. Como siempre, con su miedo escénico. Avanzo hasta colocarse al lado del panel. 

-Escoge un numero, Tamao- dijo Johnny 

-No se... -Tamao dudo- ¡El 8! No, ese ya esta cogido... ¡El 13! Ay no, ese da mala suerte... ¡No se! 

-Venga mujer, escoge. Piensa por ejemplo en una fecha importante...- dijo Johnny 

-Una fecha importante...- Tamao pensó- El joven Yoh... El joven Yoh nació un 12 de mayo... Un 12... ¡El 12! 

-¿Segura?- pregunto Johnny 

-Si si, el 12- Tamao estaba nerviosa por ver que le salía 

-¡"Asereje" de Las ketchup!- exclamo Johnny- ¿Te la sabes? 

-No... 

-¡Da igual! ¡Para eso tienes la letra en la pantalla! Toma el micrófono, todo tuyo- Johnny le cede el micrófono y la música comienza a sonar. 

_Mira lo que se avecina a la vuelta de la esquina_

_Viene Diego rumbeando_

_Con la luna en las pupilas y en su traje aguamarina_

_Parece de contrabando_

Tamao se prepara para el estribillo. Y es que le fue a tocar Asereje, que es una canción que se sabia muy mal. Y el joven Yoh mirándola... 

_Asereje, ja de jebe..._ Ay no, me confundí 

_Dejebe... _No, ya no vamos por ahí 

_Majabi an de bugui an de..._ ¡Me he perdido con las manos! 

La canción acabo, con Tamao inventando un nuevo tono en su gama de rojos en su cara. Cabizbaja, espero sus puntuaciones. Ren le puso un 3, Horo Horo un 4 y Hao un 2. Tamao ya se lo esperaba, lo había hecho fatal... Yoh, en cambio, le puso un 7, acompañado de una de sus sonrisas. Tamao se fue loca de alegría. 

-¡El joven Yoh es un cielo! 

______ 

Vuelven las ideas, vuelve la inspiración XDD 

¿Sabe todo el mundo la hora que es? 

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS! 

Noriko: Jojo, hoy han venido Anna y Pilika ¡Ya estamos los Ángeles de Charlie al completo! XD 

Hao: Vosotras tres no sois los Ángeles de Charlie. Vosotras sois el "Trío La la la" 

Pilika: ¿El Trío La la la? 

Noriko: Y vosotros aspirantes a Pocholo, no te digo... (Nota de Noriko: Oh no, ahí va algo que solo pillaran los españoles ¡Es que no lo puedo evitar! XDDD) 

Ren: ¿Que soy como Pocholo? No me compares con ese... 

Noriko: Jeje, que buena idea se me ha ocurrido. Hotel Shaman: todos los famosetes de Shaman King metidos en un hotel... Que buena idea para un fic... 

Yoh: (Cantando) Es una lata el trabajar, todos los días te tienes que levantar... 

Horo Horo: Si yo yo soy Pocholo, Pilika es Tamara 

Pilika: Y Anna Yola Berrocal, no te fastidia? 

Yoh y Hao: (abalanzándose encima de Anna) ¿A ver la silicona? 

(Anna le da una patada y los dos salen volando) 

Yoh: (canta mientras vuela) Aparte de eso, gracias a Dios, la vida pasa felizmente si hay amor 

Noriko: Ale, menos cuento y vamos con los reviews. Jocky-misao sigue queriendo hacer la fundación "Salvemos a Horo Horo de Pilika" y que no lo pienses tanto, que le pongas a Pilika un 9 de una vez 

Pilika: ¿Como que una fundación contra mi? No me habían contado nada... ¿Un 9? ¿Vas a ponerme un 9? (Pilika de pellizca los mofletes) Ay, que bueno es mi hermanito, que me va a poner un 9!! 

Noriko: ¡Espera! ¡Yo también quiero tirarle de los mofletes! (aparta a Pilika y le tira de los mofletes a Horo Horo) Ay, que mono es Horo Horito Horo!! 

Horo Horo: (empujando a Noriko) ¡Quita, que me vas a deformar la cara! 

Noriko: Que exagerado. También a fundar un club de fans de Ren para que lo inaugures y que a ver cuando te vas a Chile con ella 

Ren: Iria a Chile, pero no puedo porque me tienes aquí retenido. No me dejas irme por culpa de esta mierda de fic.

Noriko: Cabron, no digas palabras feas! XDD En el contrato dice que sois de mi propiedad hasta que se acabe el fic

Yoh: Pensaba que pertenecíamos a Hiroyuki Takei. Además, no hemos firmado ningún contrato

Noriko: Ya... Es que resulta que Hiroyuki es hermano del amigo del vecino del tío del abuelo de la madre del sobrino del primo del bisabuelo del primo segundo del vecino de enfrente del tío abuelo de mi madre y me vendió los derechos. Pettite-Girl se entera ahora de que Yoh es libidinoso. Pues si hija, si. Aunque estos cinco parezcan bobos y subnormales, son mas espabilados de lo que parecen.

Hao: A que si ¿eh? Hey, como que bobos y subnormales!!

Noriko: Y viendo que Yoh es asi, te invita a una cena, luego a su casa y que no te olvides del librito del kamasutra.

Anna: Ejem, ejem

Yoh: Tranquila Anna, no voy a ir, jeje... (baja la voz) Tranquila Pettite-Girl, iré ¡todo sea por escapar una noche de Annita!

Hao: (en voz baja) Entonces me quedare yo con Anna

Yoh: No, eso no!!!

Noriko: crystal y satoshi 4ever love (Prettymely para los colegas XDD) quiere lean el review o Yoh y Hao o Anna. Vosotros dos ya leísteis uno de ella antes. Ale, toma Anna. Este es el primer review que lees.

Anna: Quiere llegar a ser como yo y me pregunta por que no me quise tomar las medidas

Noriko: Buena pregunta ¿por que no quisiste?

Anna: Por que... ¡Por que no me dio la gana! Se quiere quedar con uno de los gemelos. Ale mira, te regalo a Hao, que no lo quiero para nada. Besos a esos dos, a Ren y a Lyserg y alabanzas para mi y para Noriko.

Noriko: Madre, que sosa es para leer un review... Yami Bakura esta contenta porque salio Lyserg. Que como pudieron confundirlo y pensar de que Marco era su padre. Quiere mas de Lyserg. Pues ya ves que se quedo entre el publico, así que supongo que la cosa no quedara ahi. 

Hao: Si, se quedan para vigilarme... (sarcásticamente) Que miedo me dan

Noriko: Rally pregunta que líos os traéis con la muñecas hinchadles y que si os pasáis toda la noche viendo TeleGijon. Mira, a eso te respondo yo. Como lo de TeleGijon empieza a las 3 de la madrugada, se aburren esperando entonces ponen Canal 18 o uno de los videos que traen con ellos. Si no, empiezan a beberse todos los botes de Coca-Cola que encuentran. Aunque también hay un señorito que le da por beberse toda la leche y no dejarme nada para el desayuno 

Ren: Que pasa, a mi no me gusta la Coca-Cola 

Chocolove: Si que nos tienes controlados... 

Noriko: Hombre, que te crees... A Hermi12 le gusto la idea que me dio Lee Pyron. Y yo digo que ya veremos XD También me pregunta porque odio tanto a Chocolove. No, si yo no lo odio, lo que pasa es que... 

Chocolove: ¡Es que eres una racista! 

Noriko: (se le hincha una venita y saca el palo de la escoba) ¡Como que soy racista! ¡Ya te daré yo a ti racista y medio! Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Quiere unirse a la fundación esa de "Salvemos a Horo Horo de Pilika" y funda un club Anti-Tamao 

Horo Horo: A mi te quieren y a ti no, chincha rebincha, chusma, chusma! 

Pilika: Que pijotero pareces diciendo esas cosas ¬¬... 

Noriko: ¿Y fue tu cumpleaños? Ay, pues felicidades, aunque por atrasado. Mas vale tarde que nunca ¿verdad? 

Ren: ¿Por que siempre estas diciendo refranes? 

Noriko: Cultura general, sabiduría popular. Eso es algo que yo tengo y vosotros no 

Ren: Un espíritu acompañante, conocimientos de la Bitácora Mágica. Eso es algo que nosotros tenemos y tu no 

Noriko: Este tío es cargante... Kaori nos fue dejando su rastro de reviews en cada capitulo. Si no te importa, comento el ultimo, que es el mas actual. Dice que Ren es un caballero y que Horo Horo sea bueno con Pilika. 

Pilika: Ala, ya sabes 

Noriko: Y debe de ser la tercera persona o por ahí que dice que pobre Lyserg. Vaya, si lo se lo invito... 

Chocolove: ¿Para que? ¿Para que le des un palazo? 

Noriko: No... No se. Oye, que Lyserg es muy mono, igual que Horo Horito Horo y T-Renecito 

Ren: ¡Que manía de llamarme así! 

Noriko: Jenny-Ichijouji también esta contenta de que Lyserg hay salido. Ay, que bien. Una lectora feliz es una lectora contenta^^ 

Ren: Vaya chorrada que acabas de decir 

Noriko: Yo digo las chorradas que me da la gana ¬¬ Jeje, y se imagina la foto familiar de Lyserg, Marco y Jeanne ¡No te mueras! ¡Una lectora feliz es una lectora contenta, no muerta! Annita dice que es divertido y que lo continúe pronto. Pues aya ves, este lo hice mas rápido. Y anna dice que lo termine pronto. Pues mira tu por donde que yo lo quiero alargar y alargar... 

Hao: A esta parece que le han puesto pilas Duracell. Y dura, y dura... 

Anna: Voy a denunciar a toda esta gente que me esta plagiando el nombre 

Noriko: No mujer, no lo hagas. Es porque te tienen cariño. Venga, para acabar, sabr, además de ser la fan numero 1 de Hao también lo es de Lyserg y que esta comprando a Hao en el mercado negro. 

Hao: ¿Me están vendiendo el mercado negro? 

Noriko: Pues si, ya ves. Bueno se acabo 

Yoh: (cantando) Visite nuestro hotel, visite nuestro hotel 

Noriko: Dejate de tanto Hotel Glam... Bueno en este caso, Hotel Shaman... Se dice ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! 


	10. Continua el karaoke!

-Preparaos, que ahí viene la tanda de suspensos- dijo Ren

-Me parece que va a llover- dijo Hao

Shalona entra en el escenario aclarándose la voz para cantar bien. Eligio el numero 10.

-Te ha tocado "Sk8er boi" de Avril Lavigne!- exclamo Johnny

Shalona cogió el micrófono de Johnny y se preparo para cantar. Lo suyo no era cantar pero iba a hacerlo lo mejor posible para no ganarse otro suspenso.

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk,she did ballet  
What more can I say?_

No, definitivamente, cantar en un karaoke no era el fuerte de Shalona.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enought for her  
She had a pritty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth._

Al acabar la canción, miro al jurado, con la esperanza de tener algún aprobado justito pero acabo con un cuádruple 2. Shalona se enfurruñada.

La siguiente fue Ellie, que escogió el numero 1. Este numero le dio la oportunidad de cantar "Bring me to life" de Evanescence. 

_How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb._

Ellie puso el mismo empeño que Shalona para que la canción le saliese bien.

_Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

Nada otra que se ganaba suspensos seguros. Ellie, con la misma esperanza que Shalona para que le saliese algún aprobado, acabo con tres 3 y un 4 que Yoh le puso por compasión.

-¿Y tu para que le pones un 4?- dijo Horo Horo

-No se... Me dio pena... ¡Es que me gusta tanto la canción! Jeje... 

La siguiente fue Millie, feliz porque Lyserg, que estaba entre el publico, la iba a ver cantar. Cuando escogió el numero 5, dedico la canción "En el 2000" de Natalia Lafourcade a su "Príncipe" Lyserg.

_En el 2000 usco un hombre de Paris  
Un cerebro inteligente  
Que no se emborrache en viernes  
Ni un tonto loco que sea baboso  
No un instinto animal  
Que el sexo vuelva loco_

-Esta muy bien que Millie me dedique una canción... Pero tampoco es que cante como los ángeles...- pensó Lyserg desde su lugar

_Ya no soy, ya no soy_

_La infantil criatura, la inocencia se acabo_

_Ya no soy, ya no soy _

_La de ese cuerpo extraño _

_Ahora siente el corazón_

Un 2 por parte de Hao, dos 3 por parte de Horo y Ren y un 4 por parte de Yoh.

-¡Pero deja de regalar puntos, bobo!- exclamo Hao a su gemelo

La siguiente fue Sallie, con ganas de cantar alguna canción macarrilla o tal vez algo de rock. Pero que sorpresa para ella cuando el numero 3 traía...

-"Sin miedo a nada" de Alex Ubago- dijo Johnny

_Me muero por suplicarte _

_que no te vayas mi vida _

_me muero por escucharte _

_decir las cosas que nunca digas _

-Esto de dejarlo todo en manos del azar no me parece bien- comento Manta desde su sitio- A casi todas les esta tocando canciones que no tienen nada que ver con ellas.

_Me muero por conocerte _

_saber qué es lo que piensas _

_abrir todas tus puertas _

_y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir_

Se notaba que cantar baladas románticas no era el fuerte de Sallie. Recibió un 2 por parte de Hao, Ren y Horo Horo. Los tres miraron a Yoh como diciéndole "Ni se te ocurra regalara puntos" por lo que Yoh se limito a poner otro 2.

Lillie entra en el escenario. Escogió el numero 11. Le toco cantar "Not gonna get us" de T.A.T.U

_Starting from here, lets make a promise  
you and me, let's just be honest  
We are gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night, that falls all around us_

  
Estaba demostrado que a ninguna Lily se le daba bien eso de cantar en un karaoke.

_Nothing can stop us, no no I love you  
They are not gonna get us  
They are not gonna get us_

Un lluvia de doses para Lillie.

Hora de las Hana Gumi. La primera en salir fue Matti. Eligio el numero 4 para poder cantar "Dirrty" de Christina Aguilera.

_Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through_

A Matti se le daba un poco mejor cantar que a las Lilys. Un poco.

_Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty_

Horo Horo le dio un 2, Ren y Yoh un 4 y Hao un 5. 

Kanaa salio con su cigarrillo en la mano. Fue hasta el panel y cogió el numero 9. 

-Te ha tocado "Fumando espero" de Sara Montiel- anuncio Johnny 

-¿Y esa quien es? 

-Nada, una vieja que sueña despierta con un cubano. Ya dije antes de que en este panel había canciones variaditas. Tan pronto sale pop, Hip-Hop, canciones del verano o canciones hace mas de diez años- explico Johnny- Si no te la sabes, limitate a leer lo que salga en la pantalla. Además, la letra te viene como anillo al dedo, jeje 

Kanna cogió el micrófono de Johnny de mala gana, y se dejo llevar por la música mientras leía la letra. 

_Fumando espero  
al hombre a quien yo quiero,  
tras los cristales  
de alegres ventanales._

Patético. Horo Horo se limito a ponerle un 1, Ren un 3, Yoh un 2 y Hao un 4. 

-¿Un 4? O_o- Los tres chicos no entendían que Hao había puesto una puntuación "alta" porque era una de sus chicas 

Marion salio con su típica actitud callada y tranquila. Con el numero 6 le toco cantar "Mola Mazo" de Camilo Sesto 

_Dicen que no le pongo a nada interés  
que lo hago todo al revés  
pero mola mazo ...  
ser tal como soy en cada paso que doy_

Marion cantaba con el poco sentimiento que le ponía ella a cualquier cosa que no fuese pelear. El publico comenzó a tocar las palmas y a cantar. 

_No quiero ser sombra ni reflejo del ayer  
o huérfano de personalidad  
no le temo al mañana de hoy  
si me dejan ser quien soy_

Daba la impresión de que la prueba del karaoke la paso el publico y no Marion, ya que la voz de esta apenas se oía entre los cantos de la gente. 

-¿Y a quien ponemos la puntuación? ¿Al publico o a Marion?- pregunto Yoh un poco confuso 

-Supongo que a Marion, por eso le pongo un 1- dijo Ren escribiendo en su pizarrita. Los demás le imitaron, aunque luego Hao lo subió a un 2, simplemente por ser una Hana Gumi. 

Para acabar, la dulce Mildred entro en escena. Escogió el numero 13, el que quedaba. Le toco una canción de Marilyn Manson. Mientras miraba la pantalla, con el micrófono en la mano, espero a que empezase la música. Cuando esta comenzó, la chica se asusto de la espeluznante música y soltó el micrófono para poder salir corriendo del escenario. 

Se acabo la prueba de karaoke. 

______ 

Ay, otro de esos capítulos malos a reventar. Es que se me están acabando las ideas. Podría acabar ya el fic, pero ya que considero a este fic mi record en capítulos, podría seguir continuando... ¿Que me decís? ¿Lo acabo o lo continuo? 

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es? 

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS! 

Noriko: A ver, hoy ha venido invitado LSD, que tiene que leer un review 

Ren: ¿Quien? 

Noriko: Ha venido Lyserg. Yo lo llamo así ¿O nunca te has dado cuenta que tiene nombre de droga? 

Yoh: Pobre chaval, no le pongas 

Noriko: Como que es el único. Si aquí todos tienen motes. Tu eres el Marihuano, Hao es el Greñas, Ren es T-Renecito, el es Horo Horito Horo y Chocolove... A ti no se si llamarte Bisbal por los rizos o Gilipollas Integral 

Chocolove: ¡Llamame Bisbal! ¡Si soy igual que el! 

(Chocolove aparece vestido como lo suele hacer Bisbal) 

Chocolove: (cantando) ¡Ave Maria, cuando seas!¡Si me quisieras todo te daría! 

Noriko: Creo que te llamare Gilipollas Integral. 

Chocolove: ¬¬... 

Yoh: ¿Y yo porque soy el Marihuano? 

Noriko: ¡Porque tienes una cara de emporrao que no te aguantas! También ha venido Tamao, para que sepa lo que piensa la gente de su Asereje 

Tamao: ;_; Si lo hice muy mal... 

Noriko: (dándole palmaditas en la espalda) Ya lo se. Pero bueno, en el capitulo anterior mucha gente de compadeció de Lyserg, y en otro mucha gente sintió pena de Horo Horo. Igual tu también tienes suerte. Y ahora empecemos. Tenemos a Anna que dice que lo continuemos que llora. Y yo me pregunto ¿De que llora? ¿De pena o de risa? 

Ren: ¿De que va a ser? De pena, por lo malo que es el fic 

Noriko: Tu te callas, que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro. Tenemos a Anna Cobain Asakura que quiere que Yoh lea su review. 

Yoh: A ver... Se ha quedado pensativa con eso de que Jun cantase "Suerte" porque hay una parte de la canción que dice "Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños para que no los confundas con montañas" y bueno... Ya sabemos como los tiene Jun, jeje 

Noriko: Si ya lo decía Manta. Las canciones no tenían nada que ver con quien las cantaba 

Yoh: Y también dice que aunque estoy perdonado, se enfado conmigo porque le puse un 7 a Tamao y quiere saber por que. Pues le puse un 7 porque... porque... 

Noriko: (susurrándole a Yoh) No digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después, que Tamao esta aquí delante 

Yoh: Jeje... Pues porque... porque lo hizo muy bien 

Tamao: ¿De verdad, joven Yoh?^O^ 

Yoh: Jeje, si... y también me manda una caja de chocolates 

Noriko: Yo que tu no me los comería, que luego te salen caries en la sonrisa patentada, asi que dámelos a mi, jeje. Bueno, tenemos a Anna Diethel Asakura que le pareció gracioso eso de que vosotros fueseis aspirantes a Pocholo. Joder, es que son como el... 

Yoh: (cantando) Es una lata el trabajar, todos los dias te tienes que levantar... 

Noriko: Ya te vale con la cancioncita. Voy a tener que cambiarte el mote de Marihuano por la Radio Humana. Trae mensajes para Horo Horo. Y también ha descubierto que la Pilika del otro día no era la Pilika de verdad ¡Por que tuviste que descubrirlo! _ 

Horo Horo: ¿No era? 

Noriko: Que pasa ¿Que no reconoces a tu propia hermana? No, era una amiga mía que se disfrazo de ella. Es que quería que volviésemos a ser Los Angeles de Charlie juntas otra vez. Pero como ella la tiene secuestrada... 

Hao: Vosotras tres sois el Trio La la la 

Noriko: Que pesadito con el Trio La la la... Horo Horo, te pide maneras para maltratar a Pilika aunque ella conoce muchas 

Horo Horo: Pues quiero... Quiero que le hagas pasar todo lo que he pasado yo. Que la metas en una red y la arrastres, que haga abdominales contigo subida encima, que la persigas mientras la amenazas, que... 

Noriko: Controla, tío, controla. Tenemos a Rally. Mira Tamao, aquí tienes una persona que se compadece de ti. 

Tamao: ¿De verdad?^O^ 

Noriko: No te emociones tanto, anda... Pues si Rally, ya ves que cruz tengo con estos cinco. No me dejan dormir por culpa de las peliculitas, gastan dinero con los canales de pago, se beben toda la coca cola y la leche que encuentran... Y yo que soy tan burrina que no los echo. 

Ren: Por lo menos reconoces que eres una burrina 

Noriko: Noriko, controla, tranquila, relaja... ¡No puedo! ¡CAPULLO, YA ME ESTAS TOCANDO MUCHO LO QUE NO TENGO! 

Lyserg: ¿Y si no tienes como te lo va a tocar? 

Noriko: Hombre, hablo la mosquita muerta. Pero para eso mejor que estuvieses callado. Mirad, vosotros cinco ¿Como no me dejáis una nochecita en paz? Id a dar un paseo, a una cafetería, a un puti-club... 

Hao: ¿A un Puti-club? ¿Nos dejas? 

Horo Horo: ¡Venga, quedamos todos en...! 

Noriko: (sacando el palo de la escoba) ¡Que es coña, gilipollas! ¡Que es coñaaaa! Si hoy tenia pensado poneros un maraton de los Teletubbies. Y ahora sigamos. Jenny-Ichijouji quiere que Lyserg lea el review. Todo tuyo, LSD 

Lyserg: No me gusta ese nombre... Dice que casi siente pena por Tamao 

Tamao: Solo casi? ;_; 

Lyserg: Y que se apunta a la asociación esa de defender a Horo Horo de Pilika y crea una para salvarme de Marco, porque es un pervertidor... Es mentira, Marco es bueno 

Noriko: Como se nota que te han hecho un lavado de cerebro... Tenemos a Kaori y sus indecisiones. Ahora le cae mal Lyserg, le da pena Horo Horo y cree que Pilika es la mala y que le decepciono eso de que Ren se riese de Horo Horo. 

Ren: ¿Y como no me voy cuando me entero de que este usa bragas? 

Horo Horo: No empieces otra vez... 

Noriko: Por cierto, claro que me gusto tu rastro de reviews. Si así da la impresión de que tengo mas XD 

Ren: Por que me quieres Andrés, por el interés 

Noriko: O_o No me lo puedo creer ¡Ren ha dicho un refrán! ¡Hao, llama al Espiritu del fuego para que lance voladores!¡Ha aprendido un poco de culturilla general! 

Ren: Pse. Soy chino, tengo sabiduría china y me se muchos proverbios chinos 

Noriko: Eso no te lo crees ni tu. Mira como te crece la nariz... Sabr nos cuenta de que acaba de comprar a Lyserg en el mercado negro 

Lyserg: ¿Me venden ahí? 

Noriko: Parece ser que si. Jun Tao (y sus múltiples personalidades XD) trae mensajitos y algún que otro regalito. También se quiere unir a la fundación benéfica de Horo Horo contra Pilika, trae pastel de chocolate para todos y leche Parmalat y la vaca de su tía abuela josefina que da leche con chocolate 

Horo Horo: ¿Cuanta gente hay ya apuntada en esa fundación contra Pilika? 

Noriko: No se, ya perdí la cuenta... Iron Maiden nos da la URL de su web, que es un club de fans de Hao 

Hao: Noriko ¿Me dejas tu ordenador? 

Noriko: No 

Hao: ¿Por que? 

Noriko: Porque cuando se te cuelga el ordenador o te hace alguna cosa rara, en vez de arreglarlo con paciencia, llamas al espíritu del fuego para que le lance un llamarada. Niea Asakura nos manda doble review con lo mismo. Jeje, lo que digo yo, que así parecen mas. Fijate, 80 reviews ¿A que es un numero guapo? 

Horo Horo: A mi me gusta mal el 43 

Noriko: Y a mi el 69, no te jode... Niea Asakura nos pide que le enviemos a Hao para poder casarse con el... Esto, lo discutiremos con el resto de sus fans. También tenemos a Sweet G que también nos pide que si le mandamos a Hao. Que Hao, ¿Ya te lo montaste con estas dos fans que las dejas tan deseosas? XD 

Hao: ¿Otra vez con la chorrada esa de que me lo monto con todas mis fans? ¿Por que estas todo el día metiéndote con nosotros? 

Noriko: Mira tu quien fue a hablar ¬¬... Lo hago porque soy mayor 

Ren: ¡Pero que dices! Si nosotros somos del año 1986 y tu eres del año 1988 

Noriko: Euh... (Noriko empieza a hacer cuentas con los dedos) Pues es verdad, jeje... Entonces eso quiere decir... 

(Noriko corre a abrazar a Horo Horo espachurrándole) 

Noriko: Ayyyy!! Yo siempre he pensado que en una pareja ideal, el chico debe de ser dos años mayor... 

Horo Horo: Quita enana! 

Noriko: ¡Como que enana! ¡Si Tamao es también del 88! 

Yoh: Ya, pero Tamao es 12 días mayor que tu 

Noriko: O_o Joder, que controlada me tienen... Vosotros os creéis muy mayores porque os falta un año para la mayoría de edad, pero lo que importa es esto de aquí arriba (Noriko señala la cabeza) 

Chocolove: ¿Y lo de abajo? 

Noriko: ¿Y a ti que mas te da si no tienes de eso? 

Chocolove: ¿Entonces que tengo entre las piernas? 

Noriko: Un palo de Chupa Chups sucio. Tenemos a Hermione-Potter quiere que Lyserg vuela con el grupo de Yoh y le dice a Yoh que se deje de tanto regalar puntos a Tamao. 

(Tamao empieza a llorar) 

Noriko: ¿Y a ti que te pasa, fuente de lagrimas? 

Tamao: ;_; Nadie me quiere, Señorita Noriko 

Noriko: ¡Que señorita Noriko y que narices! ¡Es Noriko! ¡NO! ¡RI! ¡KO! ¡Esa soy! ¡Noriko Kinomoto! ¡Ole! ¡Puxa Asturies! ¡Viva yo, yo y la madre que me parió! Jajajajaja... 

Tamao: Me esta asustando, Señorita Noriko 

Lyserg: ¿Y tu que te has tomado? 

Noriko: Agüita fresca del grifo 

Ren: Pues quien lo diría... 

Noriko: Ya fue a hablar el que esta para callar... Tenemos a Prue Hirazigawa que le gustaría que hubiese este concurso pero en versión masculina ¿Sabias que no eres la primera a la que le gustaría? Mucha gente ya me lo lleva diciendo. Y también pide que le diga a Hao que ella canta y sabe bailar la danza del vientre y que casi gana un certamen de canto. 

Hao: Y? 

Noriko: Pues no se. Ella quería que lo supieses. Ya tienes otra fan para tu colección. Venga, para acabar, tenemos a la llorona de Marineko (que conste que ella misma se llama asi XD) y a su espíritu acompañante Ping. Hace una pregunta a Chocolove 

Chocolove: A mi? ¡La gente me quiere! 

Noriko: No se que decirte... Resulta que has dejado de contestar a sus cartas en los que te mandaba chistes 

Chocolove: Esto... Pues... 

Noriko: No te molestes, anda. También me pregunta que cual es la canción mas ridícula del karaoke. Bueno, ¿vosotros que pensáis? 

Ren: La de Sara Montiel, por supuesto 

Lyserg: Pues yo creo que fue Mola Mazo 

Yoh: (Cantando) Pero Mola mazo... ¡No quiero ser sombra ni reflejo del ayer! 

Noriko: Ya me esta cansando las cancioncillas de este 

(Noriko saca el palo de la escoba y golpea a Yoh en la cabeza)

Yoh: @_@

Horo Horo: Uuuy, esto no le va a gustar nada a las fans de Yoh. Te van a denunciar

Tamao: ¡Joven Yoh!

Noriko: Joder, ni que lo hubiese matado. Si solo va a estar media horita así y luego se tiene que poner una venda

Tamao: ;_; ¡Joven Yoooh!

Noriko: ¿Pero puedes callarte? Mira, ¿Quieres ir a donde esta el? ¿Quieres ir al reino de los sueños?

Tamao: S... Si

(Noriko saca el palo de la escoba y golpea a Tamao en la cabeza)

Tamao: @_@

Noriko: Que conste que tu me lo has pedido. ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	11. Concurso de reposteria

-Después de haber escuchado todas las fantásticas melodías del karaoke ha llegado la hora de deleitarnos con dulces sabores, y lo digo por el jurado- dijo Johnny- ¡Ha llegado la hora de la prueba de repostería!

-Esa prueba me parece machista- comento Jeanne desde su sitio

-¡Doncella Jeanne! ¿Acaso esta siguiendo este concurso? Creía que solo estábamos aquí para vigilar a Hao...- dijo Marco sorprendido

-Si, Marco. Estamos aquí para eso. Pero ya que estamos, aprovechemos para seguir el concurso. Además, Lyserg también quiere ver como acaba- Jeanne miro a Lyserg. El chico se ruborizo un poco y miro hacia otro lado. Y es que no le apetecia que los demás se dieran cuenta que quería ver el concurso.

-La prueba consiste en que cada chica prepara la receta que ella quiera de algún postre- explico Johnny mientras Josie aparecía conduciendo una grúa que traía consigo una cocina entera como la de los programas de cocina de la televisión- luego el jurado catara cada dulce y le da su puntuación ¡Y la primera es Anna!

Anna entro en el escenario y fue hasta donde estaba Johnny.

-Bueno Anna ¿Que vas a preparar?

-Voy a hacer un bizcocho

-Bien, una receta sencilla. Veo que no te quieres complicar mucho la vida. Toma, coge este delantal- Johnny le da un delantal. Anna se lo pone y entra en la cocina. Cogió todos los ingredientes necesarios, los mezclo, los vertió en un molde, lo metió en el horno y cuando estuvo todo listo lo puso en un plato decorado. Josie sirvió una porción a cada miembros del jurado. Los cuatro chicos tomaron un bocado del bizcocho. Sus caras se pusieron de un color muy extraño. Sin que Anna se diese cuenta, lo escupieron.

-¡Que asco! ¡Ha confundido el azúcar con la sal!- exclamo Horo Horo

-Se nota que no esta acostumbrada a cocinar...- dijo Ren

Yoh y Hao rápidamente cogieron sus pizarritas para escribir un 9 y mostrarlo.

-Pero ¿Vosotros estáis tontos o que? ¡Si esta horrible!- exclamo Horo Horo sorprendido

-Todo lo que hace Annita esta delicioso- dijo Hao

-Pero si hemos visto como lo escupíais...- dijo Ren

Horo Horo y Ren cogieron sus pizarritas y mostraron sus 0. Anna apretó los puños y los dientes, pero se limito a bajarse del escenario y buscar a alguien entre el publico al que fácilmente localizo por haberle visitado anteriormente.

-Hola de nuevo, Manta

-O_o Oh no, otra vez noo!- exclamo Manta asustado. Anna le cogió el cabezón y...

¡Técnica secreta de Anna nº2!

Manta volvió a sobrevolar las cabezas del publico para acabar derribando a Ren y Horo Horo de sus sillas.

-¡Hombre Manta! ¡Que te trae por aquí!- saludo Yoh

Pilika entra en escena, vestida con un delantal que decía "I love cooking" y un gorro de cocinero.

-Veo que tu ya vienes vestida para la ocasión, jeje- comento Johnny- ¿Y tu que vas a preparar?

-Unas natillas

-Otra que no se quiere complicar mucho la vida

Pilika entra en la cocina. Reunió todos los ingredientes, los mezclo, lo calentó en un cazo, lo sirvió en copas y lo espolvoreo con canela. Espero un poco a que enfriasen para dar la orden a Josie de que sirviera cuatro copas en la mesa del jurado, además de cuatro cucharillas. Yoh, Hao y Ren cataron las natillas.

-Me niego a comer estas natillas. Seguro que están envenenadas- dijo Horo Horo- Y mira que es raro que yo rechace una comida...

Yoh opino un 6, Hao un 5 y Ren un 8. Pilika observo que su hermano no las había probado y se fue hacia su lado.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No te gustan las natillas?

-¡Yo no me como nada hecho por ti!

Pilika cargo la cucharilla con natillas y la movió delante de la cara de Horo Horo.

-Fiuu!! Ahí viene el avión!! Despejen la pista de aterrizaje, porque ahí llega!!

-¡No me trates como a un niño pequeño! Haciendo eso, menos me lo voy a comer y...- Horo Horo fue interrumpido por su hermana, que aprovechando que abrió la boca para hablar, le metió la cucharilla de golpe. Horo Horo se trago las natillas de golpe- Oye, pues tampoco están tan malas... 

-Venga hombre, ponle alguna puntuación que no sea un 0...- sugirió Yoh 

-Pues te pondré un...- Horo Horo coge su pizarrita para escribir algo-... un 5 

(un rayo de luz ilumina a Pilika mientras suena el aleluya de fondo) 

-¡Por fin mi hermano me pone un maldito aprobado! 

La siguiente fue Jun. 

-Si además de estar tan buena, cocinas de maravilla, tengo un buen chollo contigo...- comento Johnny, aunque Josie le interrumpió tirándole de la oreja- Vale, vale. Bueno Jun ¿Que vas a hacer además del amor conmigo... Aaaah!!!- Josie casi le arranca la oreja 

-Oye Ren ¿No te molesta que el tío ese le diga esas cosas a tu hermana?- pregunto Yoh 

-Ella ya es bastante mayor y sabe defenderse sola. Y si no, tiene a Lee Pyron...- contesto Ren señalando al publico. Concretamente señalaba a Lee Pyron, que estaba de pie, gritando palabrotas como un energúmeno y agarrado por los brazos por Manta, Chocolove, Ryu y Fausto, dos por cada lado. 

-Esto... Como iba diciendo ¿Que vas a hacer?- pregunto Johnny a Jun 

-Voy a preparar mi especialidad: ¡Pastel de fideos! 

-¿Pastel de que?- dijo Hao extrañado 

-Oh no! Eso no!- exclamo Ren echándose las manos a la cabeza- Va a preparar el asqueroso pastel que me hacia tragar en mis cumpleaños y demás festividades!! 

-¿Y de que libro de cocina ha sacado eso?- dijo Horo Horo 

-Se la invento ella un día que no tenia otra cosa mejor que hacer. Y lo peor de todo es que siempre me la hace probar a mi ¡Nunca a Lee Pyron! 

-Algún di me gustaría conocer tu "oscuro" pasado- comento Horo Horo- Ya es la segunda vez que dices algo sobre alguna cosa que Jun te hacia cuando erais pequeños 

Jun cogió sus ingredientes. Cogió los fideos y los metió en un cazo para calentarlos. Mientras mezclo algunos ingredientes entre los que se encontraban chocolate y nata. Relleno con esa mezcla un bizcocho de esos que ya vienen hechos. Puso los fideos por encima y lo sirvió en un plato que Josie llevo a la mesa del jurado. 

-Esto tiene una pinta muy rara- dijo Hao un poco asqueado 

-Vamos a ver como cocina tu hermana, Ren- Yoh se animo a probar. Tomo un bocado. Lo tuvo un rato en la boca y lo trago a la fuerza- No solo tiene una pinta muy rara sino que sabe también raro 

Horo Horo y Hao también se animaron a probar un poco, dándole las mismas vueltas que Yoh a su bocado. Los tres decidieron darle un 3. Jun se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero confiaba en su hermano le diese una buena calificación. 

-¿¡Como que un 3!?- Johnny estaba indignado. Probo un poco de la "especialidad" de Jun para demostrarles de que estaba buena. Tomo un bocado, al que dio vueltas en la boca y trago a la fuerza, igual que Yoh, Hao y Horo Horo- Bueno, creo que tenéis razón. Con que sea guapa creo que basta... 

Jun vio que Ren aun no había probado su pastel. Ren vio que su hermana le miraba, dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas. No pudo evitar probar el pastel. El no quería, pero cuando Jun le sonreía de esa manera, no podía evitar complacerla en lo que ella quisiese. No solo no pudo evitar tomar el bocado sino que también le puso un 8. 

Para Tamao, esta prueba no le daba tanta vergüenza como las otras. Y es que Tamao se sentía en la cocina como pez en agua. 

-¿Y que vas a hacer tu? 

-Una tarta de chocolate blanco con crujiente de caramelo y virutas de chocolate fondant 

-Que sofisticado, jeje 

Tamao se puso manos a la obra. Reunió todos los ingredientes necesarios, los mezclo con cuidado y los removió. Lo vertió en un molde y lo metió en el horno mientras preparaba el caramelo en una sartén con mucho cuidado para no quemarse. Lo hizo todo tan cuidadosamente que tardo un buen rato en terminarlo todo. Yoh se durmió, cansado de tanto esperar, pero fue despertado por el dulce olorcillo que desprendía la tarta recién hecha cuando Josie sirvió una porción a cada miembro del jurado. Los cuatro probaron un bocado y lo degustaron. Les sabia gloria. Probaron mas bocados hasta que cada uno se comió media porción. Recordaron que tenían que poner la puntuación, por lo que cogieron sus pizarritas y mostraron a la vez los cuatro 10 que habían escrito. Tamao estaba loca de contenta. No se creía que hubiese recibido cuatro 10. Y uno de ellos era del joven Yoh... 

-Un momento ¿Acabamos de ponerle los cuatro un 10 a esa tal Tamao?- se dio cuenta Hao. Los demás comprobaron lo que habían escrito en sus pizarritas. 

-¡Esperaaaaaa!! ¡Que nos hemos confundido en la puntuaciooon!!- gritaron los cuatro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que Tamao estaba saliendo del escenario, inmersa en su felicidad. 

La siguiente fue Shalona, equipada con un mandil y un gorro de cocina al igual que Pilika. 

-¿Que vas a preparar? 

-Unas galletas 

Shalona entro en la cocinita y reunió los ingredientes. De una manera muy chapucera, mezclo la harina, el azúcar, los huevos, la mantequilla... Hizo la forma de las galletas con las manos y las puso encima de una bandeja sin acordarse de que antes debía engrasarlo. Una vez las galletas estaban metidas en el horno, Shalona se sentó en la encimara, sucia de la masa que había sido trabajada antes. 

-Oye, ¿No te parece que huele raro?- observo Manta 

-¿Raro?- Ryu no olía nada 

-Si... Algo así como a quemado... 

______ 

La inspiración solo me da para dejar el suspense de esta manera XDD 

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es? 

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS! 

Noriko: A ver, a ver. Hoy ha venido Lyserg de acoplado, porque no tiene nada que leer pero hay comentarios sobre el 

Yoh: (Con la cabeza vendada? ¿Y Tamao? 

Noriko: He descubierto que los palazos de la escoba tienen efectos diferentes en las chicas. Los chicos solo estáis media hora inconscientes y luego tenéis que llevar una venda pero las chicas estamos mas de un día inconscientes y estar en cama. Ya me dirás tu a que se debe esto... 

Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo, Chocolove y Lyserg: ¡¿DE VERDAD?! (Se tiran encima de Noriko para quitarle el palo de la escoba) 

Noriko: ¡Hey, dejadme en paz! ¡Futen, futen! ¡Largo de aquí, joder! (Noriko da una patada) 

¿?: Aayyyy!!!! 

Noriko: ¿A quien di? 

Chocolove: A mi 

Noriko: ¿En donde? 

Chocolove: Abajo, abajo 

Noriko: ¡Coño, no me digas que tienes! Ale chavalín, ajo y agua. Quien os manda intentar quitarme el palo para dejarme igual que Tamao. Y ahora leamos los reviews 

Ren: ¿No decías que iba a ser este el ultimo capitulo? 

Noriko: Bueno, es que volvió la inspiración. Que guay ¿no? 

Ren: ¬¬ Si, tope guay... Hay que aguantar mas capítulos de este cuento para no dormir... 

Noriko: Tenemos a Yuta que dice "Grande Noriko-sama!" Euh... ¿Y a esto que comentario le hacemos? 

Hao: Que es mentira porque tu eres la pequeña de todos nosotros 

Chocolove: Canija, canija, enana, enana... 

Noriko: Ya estamos... A ver, seguimos! Hermione-Potter responde a la pregunta que se hacia Tamao en la anterior lectura de reviews: Por que nadie la quiere. Según Hermione-Potter es porque todos quieren que gane Anna. 

Hao: Eso es verdad. Va a ganar Anna ¿Alguien quiere apostar algo? 

Noriko: Si, una Barbie. Si yo gano, me regalas una Barbie y si yo pierdo, te regalo un Barbie XDDDD Bueno, me da las felicitaciones, que se ha reído mucho... Lo que me dicen siempre, vamos =P Ah! Y que se une a la fundación esa de salvar a Lyserg de Marco. 

Lyserg: Pero si Marco no es malo... 

Noriko: Si, si, lo que tu digas... Lourdes Ariki... ¿Que me quieres denunciar por maltratar a Ren? 

Ren: Si, si, denunciala! Que me maltrata mucho! Salvame de esta loca! 

Noriko: ¡Como hay que decirte que estoy MEDIO ida y medio cuerda! ¡Mas cuerda que ida y mas ida que cuerda! Serás un chaval muy listo, pero esto no lo pillas... Además, tu también me maltratas. Me maltratas psicológicamente repitiendo mis defectos cada poco, haciendo sentir inferior a ti. 

Ren: No es que te haga sentir inferior a mi. Es que ERES inferior a mi 

Noriko: Ay, madre... Seguimos. Jenny-Ichijouji dice que también llama a Lyserg LSD, entre otro nombres. 

Lyserg: ¿De que mas maneras me llama? 

Noriko: Eso se lo preguntas a ella. También le gusto los motes de los demás. Tenemos a Cristal y Satoshi 4ever love (¿Como era tu nombre resumido, que no me acuerdo? XDD) que dice que algunas canciones no las conocía. Normal, canciones como la de Mola Mazo o algunas así supongo que solo se conocen en España ¿no? 

Horo Horo: Tu siempre barriendo para casa 

Noriko: Claro, aquí viva España ¡Y Puxa Asturias! (cantando) Asturias, patria queridaaaa!! 

Hao: ¿Que te has vuelto a tomar? 

Noriko: Agüita del grifo como siempre. Platiun-girl le gustaría tener las letras de las canciones. Mira, si quieres te mando a Yoh, que tiene el cancionero completo. Es el prototipo de "Radio humana" que mas tarde se lanzara al mercado. Te explicare como funciona. Primero aprietas el botón de "On" 

(Noriko le aprieta la nariz a Yoh) 

Noriko: Ahora le dices la canción que quieres que te cante. Por ejemplo... ¡Yoh, canta la canción que le toco a Anna! ¡Canta Lose Yourself! 

Yoh: (cantando) Lose Yourself, in the music, in the moment... 

Noriko: Lo hace todo sin pilas, no usa batería, todo sin cables... El único inconveniente es que a veces canta lo que le da la gana cuando le da la gana 

Yoh: (cantando) Es una lata el trabajar, todos los días te tienes que levantar... 

Noriko: ¿Ves? Ya te lo había dicho. Anna Diethel Asakura ha hecho a Pilika todo lo que Horo Horo había pedido, poniendo algo mas de su parte para que sufriese mas. 

Horo Horo: ¡Esa Anna! 

Noriko: Y que no sabe que parte le gusta mas, o el fic o la lectura de reviews. Bueno, si te das cuenta, son como "dos fics en uno". Uno es "Concurso de belleza" y el otro "Las aventuras y desventuras de Noriko Kinomoto, su palo de la escoba, los cinco maricas & Co." 

Chocolove: Un poco largo 

Noriko: Ya, pero suena bien. A Vale le desespera de que la mitad del fic sea lectura de reviews. Bueno, eso es que tengo tantos reviews que acaban ocupando mas espacio del que deberían^^ 

Hao: Así que no le enviéis tantos reviews! 

(Noriko le da una patada en la espinilla) 

Noriko: Ejem... A Ayne le ha gustado tanto el fic que hasta a soñado con el ¡Me alegro! Hace algunos comentarios como que el jurado es demasiado "imparcial", que Anna tiene enchufe... 

Yoh: No tiene enchufe. Simplemente no tiene comparación con las demás porque es la mejor 

Noriko: Que apoya a Tamao (lastima que este ahora en cama, sino, se pondría muy contenta^^) y que cuide de Lyserg 

Ren: ¿Y con ese palo que vas a cuidar? ¿Ovejas? 

Noriko: Candymaru quiere que Ren lea su review 

Ren: Por fin alguien quiere escuchar mi voz en vez de la tuya... Felicitaciones para Noriko y bla, bla, bla... ¿Como que pongas shonen-ai? ¿Como que viva el HoroxRen? ¡Mentira! ¡Todo mentira! 

Noriko: Te esta volviendo a crecer la nariz de Pinocho XD... Es verdad. Que raro que aun no haya puesto nada de estos dos... 

Ren: ¡Y no vas a poner! Bueno, que mas... A mi regala su foto y que si algún día me paso por Chile. Desde luego, todo el mundo quiere que me vaya a Chile... Para Horo Horo, semillas, regaderas y una noche en un hotel de 5 estrellas con ESA persona 

Horo Horo: ¿Con quien? 

Noriko: Vamos a ver si te funciona el dedo borracho (Noriko le coge a Horo Horo el dedo índice y lo mueve hasta pararlo y señalar a Ren) 

Horo Horo: O//O ¿¡Con el!? 

Ren: O/O Acabemos con esta chorrada... Para Yoh y Hao mucha droga y alcohol para que sueñen que Anna les quiere y para Lyserg un muñeco de Hao para que lo golpee y la recomendación de que se aleje de Marco. 

Noriko: ¡Lyserg! ¡Dejame tu muñeco! (Lyserg le da el muñeco) ¡Fijate, si es igualito a Hao! Si hasta tiene el pelo kilométrico... A ver si funciona como muñeco de vudu (Noriko hace cosquillas en la barriga del muñeco) Nada, no funciona. Yuina-chan quiere que también Ren lea su review. 

Ren: Todos me quieren. Dice que solo pudo leer hasta el capitulo 4 por problemas de ff.net. Pues a mi me parece que no. Yo digo que leyó hasta el capitulo 4 porque pensó que este fic es una mierda. 

Noriko: (por lo bajo) Controla, controla... 

Ren: Y también dice que si Noriko tiene algún personaje favorito 

Noriko: Pues claro! Tengo a Ren, a Lyserg pero sobre todo a Horo Horo 

Yoh: Quien lo diría. Si nos estas amenazando a todos constantemente... 

Noriko: Ya... Vosotros os lo buscáis... Kawaii Sango-chan dice que solo deja reviews en los fics que le gusta MUCHO ¡Ala, chupaos esa! Sobre todo tu, Ren ¡A la gente le gusta esto! Que de la risa que le produce le estamos quitando el estres de los exámenes. Bueno, acabas de descubrir el secreto de Yoh y su desestres XDD Que cuidadin con pegar a Ren y que ponga algo de shonen-ai. Vaya, voy a tener que poner algo... 

Ren: ¡Conmigo no! Y estoy de acuerdo con eso de que no me pegues. Voy a crear la fundación "Salvemos a Ren de Noriko" 

Noriko: Si ya, ¿Y a mi quien me salva de tu maltrato psicológico? Jun Tao me manda un ultra super kit de armas de Super Smash Bros ¡Jojo, con esto no se va a mover ni Dios! 

Chocolove: Oye, aquí la gente de parte de quien esta ¿De Noriko o nuestra? 

Noriko: Ay, que protestones... Si os hacen mas regalos que a mi... Venga, para acabar, Marineneko y Ping (que simpático me cae Ping^^) que manda saludillos a Lyserg. ¡Ale se acabo! ¡Vamos que nos vamos! 

Hao: ¿Ir adonde? 

Noriko: A ver el maratón de los Teletubbies. Quedamos que ibais a verlo para no ver las peliculitas de madrugada así que venga ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! 


	12. Finalistas

La nariz de Manta tenia razón. Olía a quemado. Pero el no era el único que se había percatado del olor.

-Aaahh, el olor a quemado. Que olor mas agradable- suspiro Hao

-Normal para un pirómano como tu- comento Horo Horo

-Jeje, Shalona aun no se ha enterado que se están quemando sus galletas- dijo Yoh

Y así era. Shalona aun seguía sentada encima de la encimera, distraída, soñando despierta con su victoria en el concurso. Pensaba en como seria su discurso de agradecimiento, como lo celebraría... Pero recordó algo. No había recibido ninguna puntuación mas alta de un 5 por parte del jurado. Eso ponía las cosas mas difíciles... Entonces despertó de sus sueños, torciendo el morro. Tras cinco segundos de cavilación, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-MIS GALLETAAAAASSS!!!!!!!

Shalona se bajo de la encimera de un salto. Toco el horno, pero estaba muy caliente, por lo que se quemo las yemas de los dedos. Mientras buscaba por todos los cajones como una loca cualquier tipo de protección para poder abrir el horno con seguridad, alguien detrás del escenario le chisto.

-Psst, jefa- susurro Sallie- Que tiene todo el culo lleno de harina y masa de galletas.

Shalona se miro el trasero, para empezar a sacudirlo. Una vez lo tenia medio limpio, continuo en su búsqueda de algo con que protegerse, hasta que encontró un rodillo grueso. Abrió la puerta del horno. De el empezó a salir un humo negro y entre ese humo, estaban las galletas carbonizadas. Shalona las rescato y las sirvió en un plato que Josie sirvió en la mesa del jurado. Antes de que los cuatro chicos mostrasen sus pizarritas con su 0 gigante, el humo negro fue subiendo al techo y...

RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!

El fuerte ruido de una campana fue seguido de chorros de agua que dio la impresión de que estaba cayendo un chaparrón en todo el auditorio. Tanto el publico como los que estaban en el escenario y detrás de este estaban quedando como una sopa. Un grito irrumpió en los murmullos de la gente.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al centro del patio de butacas, justo donde estaban Manta, Ryu, Chocolove, Fausto y Lee Pyron.

-Oye Ryu, todo el mundo nos esta mirando...- murmuro Manta un poco cortado. Le ponían nervioso todas esas miradas clavadas en el y en sus compañeros.

-¡Mi precioso peinado arruinado en unos segundos por culpa del agua!- Lloriqueo Ryu sin escuchar a Manta

-¡Que buena oportunidad para contar chistes!- Chocolove se puso de pie encima de su butaca, aprovechando que toda la gene le estaba mirando- Esto era un tío que...- Chocolove fue interrumpido ya que todas las miradas se fueron yendo. Después de todas las payasadas del negro durante todo el concurso, sabían que no tenia gracia ni el ni sus chistes.

-Vaya, parece ser que ha saltado la alarma de incendios- comento Johnny a Josie

-Como nunca había ocurrido esto, no sabíamos que echaba tanta agua ¿Tu sabes como se para?

-No, pero da igual. Ya parara el solo cuando no quede mas agua. Continuemos con el concurso. Vamos a dar ya a las finalistas

-Pero si aun faltan chicas por hacer la prueba de repostería...

-¡Que mas da! Si total, ya sabemos quien va a pasar

Johnny cogió su micrófono y se dirigió al publico mientras Josie recogía la cocina con la mini-grúa y ordenaba a las chicas participantes a entrar en escena. 

-Bueno, a pesar de este percance con el agua, continuemos con lo que estábamos. Pero aprovecho para decir que una buena higiene es buena para la salud. Hay que lavarse con agua y jabón todos los días. Lo digo porque había una peste por ahí que no se aguantaba... 

-¡La peste la llevabas tu encima, Johnny Melabo!- se oyó la voz de Anna 

-Creo que eso de la peste también lo dice por ti, Horo Horo- dijo Ren burlonamente 

-Mira quien fue a hablar, el que se paso trece años con mugre en la espalda que por mucho frotar no se quitaba 

-¡Idiota! ¡Los tatuajes no se quitan con agua y jabón! 

-¡Los que vienen en los chicles si! 

-Pero eso son calcomanías... Mira, dejalo. Yo no hablo con idiotas, no vaya a ser que se me pegue la estupidez. 

Mientras Horo Horo y Ren estaban con su discusión, Yoh miraba algo embobado. Hao quiso saber el que. 

-Oye Hao ¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo? 

-Si, me parece que si... 

Anna vio como los dos Asakura la miraban embobados. Se miro a si misma para ver si tenia algo raro por ahí. tal vez tenia un chicle pegado al vestido o se le había pegado papel higiénico a la sandalia. No, imposible... Después de mirarse, enseguida se tapo el pecho con los brazos. Pilika vio el gesto de Anna. 

-Jeje ¿Te faltaba el sujetador después del pase en traje de baño?- dijo Pilika con una sonrisita 

-Así que fuiste tu...- dijo Anna entre dientes 

-Si, jeje. Solo fue una brom...- Pilika fue interrumpida por Anna, que puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la chica 

-¡Eso, venga! ¡Aprieta! ¡Estrangulala!- animo Horo Horo desde su sitio, pero se callo ya que noto en la mirada sorprendida de su hermana debido al gesto de Anna, un brillo que decía "Callate o serás tu el estrangulado" 

-La próxima vez, te dejo yo a ti sin bragas y sin pelos del chocho- amenazo Anna por lo bajo mientras soltaba el cuello de Pilika 

-Ay, que solo era una bromita. Que te devuelvo el sujetador en la próxima prueba...- dijo Pilika sin entender el por que de la reacción de Anna 

-¿Tu quien te crees, Chocolove o que? 

-No, no es eso... Es que lo vi por ahí y quise hacerte una bromita...

-Pues no me parece nada gracioso. Por tu culpa, como estoy mojada, me trasparenta el vestido y aquellos dos me están mirando como imbéciles- dijo Anna señalando a Yoh y Hao

-¿Y que mas te da? Si Yoh es tu prometido. Cuantas veces te vera así y con menos cosas puestas...

-Yoh será mi prometido ¡Pero el otro no! Además, quien sabe cuantos viejos verdes habrá entre el publico

-Es la hora de ver las finalistas!- anuncio Johnny. Anna y Pilika dejaron su discusión- De nuestras 13 chicas solo algunas pasaran a las pruebas de la final, para ver quien es la ganadora. Cuando diga vuestro nombre avanzáis a donde estoy yo ¿Vale chicas?- Josie le dio un sobre que Johnny abrió- Y las finalistas son... Jun... Pilika... Anna... Y Tamao! Felicidades!

Mientras las cuatro finalistas estaban contentas, las demás estaban que explotaban o que se derrumbaban.

-¡Yo quería ganar!- lloro Milded

-No llores, no todas podíamos ganar- Tamao se acerco a consolarla

-¡Pero yo quería ganar para poner paz en el mundo!- los consuelos de Tamao no servian

-¡No siga llorando, que me va a contagiar el llanto!- Tamao acompaño a Mildred en sus lloros

-Esta subiendo la marea- comento Kanaa. Aun seguía cayendo agua.

-¡No os preocupéis! ¡Si no os vais a ir con las manos vacías!

-¿Nos va a dar un premio de consolación?- dijo Ellie

-Si. Cada una os ganáis un caramelo de anís!

Josie fue poniendo un caramelo en la palma de la mano de cada chica.

-Bueno, y ahora goodbye, au revoir, sayorana, au fidersen, adios...

-¡Vale, que ya lo pillamos!- protesto Sallie

-Ayyyy, hoy no es mi día!!- lloro Ryu- Primero Hao me quita el puesto como miembro del jurado, luego se arruina mi peinado y ahora ni Millie ni esa dulce niñita de Mildred no van a ganar!!

______

Con tal de alargar el fic un poco... Pero si ya tengo pensado el final desde que empecé a escribir esto XDD

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es?

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS!

Noriko: Bienvenidos a Radio Macuto, cien mil chorradas por minuto!

Horo Horo: ¿Estamos en un programa de radio?

Hao: ¡Entonces aprovecho para saludar a todas mis fans!

Chocolove: ¡Y yo contare chistes!

Yoh: ¡Y yo cantare las canciones del verano!

Noriko: Que burrina es esta gente... Pero algo de razón si que tenia. No han pasado ni cinco segundos y ya veis cuantas chorradas han salido. Bueno, hoy ha venido Jun

Ren: ¿Por que ha tenido que venir?

Noriko: Porque ha dejado a medio mundo y a alguno mas alucinado con el pastel de fideos ese

Jun: ¡Y he hecho mas para que lo comamos después de los reviews!

Noriko: Lo siento Jun, yo estoy a régimen, jeje... Bueno, empecemos. Tenemos a Sabr que nos cuenta que esta trabajando en las comunidades de Hao y Lyserg y en la pagina web de los hermanos Asakura ¡El que me pida el ordenador para verlas, no se lo dejo que seguro que me lo fastidiáis! Tenemos a Marineneko (Y ping! XD). Primera persona del día que queda alucinada con el pastelito de fideos. Por eso, envía a Ren antiácidos.

Ren: Unos antiácidos de poco me valdrán ¡Yo necesito un lavado de estomago!

Noriko: Tenemos a Jun Tao...

Jun: ¿Yo he enviado un review?

Noriko: No, tu no. Tu otra personalidad XD Ella me apoya! Porque dice que todos sois muy malos conmigo ¡Si, sobre todo este, que me maltrata psicológicamente! (señala a Ren). Y dice que a ver si se les pudre el cerebro a esta gente con los Teletubbies. Pudrir no se, pero mira lo que han aprendido. Venga, a la guan, a la chu y a la fri XD

(Aparecen Yoh, Hao, Ren y Horo Horo vestidos de Teletubbies y Chocolove de aspiradora)

Hao: (cantando) Tinky Winky!...

Ren: (cantando) ... Dipsy!...

Yoh: (cantando) ... Laa Laa!...

Horo Horo: (cantando) ... Po!

Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove: (cantando) Teletubbies, Teletubbies!...

Jun: (aplaudiendo): ¡Que bien lo han hecho! ¡Si parecen los de verdad!^^

Noriko: A que si ¿eh? Rally quiere probar la tarta de Tamao. Bueno, siempre puedes llamar a "TeleTamao"

Yoh: ¿Tele que?

Noriko: ¿Que pasa? ¿No conocéis el local donde trabajáis?

Horo Horo: ¿Nosotros trabajamos?

Noriko: Hombre! Tenéis mas de 16 años (vale, Horo Horo aun tiene que cumplirlos), no os da la gana estudiar y os pasáis todos los días haciendo el canelo. Pues os he buscado curro. Es de estos sitios de comida a domicilio. Anna atiende las llamadas, Tamao cocina y vosotros sois los repartidores. Vais en bicicleta, porque Anna dice que así entrenáis, sudáis y os cansáis. Con un poco de suerte, os llaman por la noche y así no tenéis que estar de acoplados en mi casa tocándome lo que no tengo. Si alguien quiere llamar a TeleTamao, el numero es 696969696

Horo Horo: Un numero un poco raro ¿no?

Noriko: Si bueno... es que es un móvil ¿No ves que empieza por 6? Kaori dice que Hao es muy considerado por ponerle un poco mas de puntuación a las Hana Gumi y recomienda a Ren que se ría menos estridosamente. Que que bien que por fin Horo Horo le dio por ponerle un 5 a Pilika y que ella ya había comido pastel de fideos, aunque era diferente ya que llevaba huevo, fideos y pollo, entre otras cosas.

Ren: ¿Y yo he tenido que estar comiéndome la bazofia de mi hermano?

Jun: Anda, que en el fondo te encanta

Noriko: Crystal y satoshi 4ever love (Prettymely para los colegas XD) también quiere probar la tarta de Tamao. Bueno, pues ya sabes, llama a TeleTamao el 696969696

Horo Horo: ¿Segura que es ese el numero?

Noriko: ¿No te he dicho que es un móvil? Hermi12 dice que no quiere nada de yaoi entre Horo Horo y Ren

Ren: Pues ya sabes. Tienes que escuchar a los lectores y poner lo que ellos quieren leer si es que quieres que sigan leyendo esta mierda

Hao: Oye, pues llevan mogollón de tiempo pidiéndote Hao x Anna ¿A que esperas?

Noriko: Si hay una cosa que no me guste es que me digan lo que tengo que hacer ¡Y me gusta menos si sois vosotros! ¡Pondré lo que me salga de los p**** h*****!

Ren: ¡Ese vocabulario! Se supone que tu eres la pequeña. No se dicen palabras feas

Noriko: Ay, mi querido y adorado Ren. Si no quieres que te mande a tomar por el culo de una manera un poco violenta, callate!

Ren: Como que te tengo miedo

Noriko: _ Bueno, sigamos... Pettite-Girl dice que no sabe porque critico tanto el pelo kilométrico de Hao

Hao: ¡Porque esta es una faltosa!

Noriko: A callar, Greñas! Te digo lo mismo que a Ren! También quiere saber si la "Radio Humana" se puede programar como despertador. Bueno, pues te cuento. El prototipo, aquí presente, no valdría para eso. Lo mas probable es que tuvieses que despertarle tu. Pero los modelos que se van a comercializar cantaran, funcionaran como despertador, darán la hora y la temperatura y chivaran en los exámenes. Y también regala cascos a todos para protegerse de los mis palazos. El del agujerito es para Ren XD

Horo Horo: ¿Y el mío no tiene agujeros?

Noriko: Si el tuyo tuviese, seria como si no llevases casco. Niea Asakura amenaza a Hao diciéndole que o se va con ella o le prepara un banquete con pastel de fideos de Jun y bizcocho de Anna. Uy Hao, yo que tu iba con ella. Por lo menos un día, dos, para siempre... Con tal de quitarte de en medio... 

Chocolove: Para quitar a alguien de en medio, no hay nada mejor que el cianuro 

Noriko: ¡Que buena idea! La usare contigo cuando pueda. Hermione-Potter apoya a Anna para que gane y que se dejen todos de dar 10 a Tamao. Dice que nunca había visto un concurso de belleza con una prueba de repostería. Es que la verdad, esto no es concurso de belleza, esto es un desmadre. Y también intenta convencer a Lyserg de que Marco es malo. 

Yoh: (cantando): En un pueblo... 

Chocolove: (cantando): ... italiano... 

Horo Horo: (cantando): ... cerca de las montañas... 

Noriko: (cantando) ... vive nuestro amigo Marco... La verdad, no se a que a venido esta canción... ah si! Por lo de Marco. Y Lyserg es el mono Amedio ¿no? (Nota de Noriko: El mono se llamaba así ¿verdad? =P) Bueno, para acabar tenemos a Alexsandra que parece ser que se quedo en el capitulo 2 y no se entero de que había mas por delante. Me ofrece dar ideas. 

Ren: ¿Estas segura de que no se entero? A mi me parece que lo dejo de leer cuando vio lo malo que era 

Noriko: Si, malo como tu ¬¬... Tiene que a ver alguna manera para hacer callar a este pelma... Tu ¿Tienes algún punto débil? 

Ren: Tu no podrás conmigo 

Noriko: Todos tienen un talón de aquiles... Ya se! Tu hermana! Rapto a Jun, la retengo y si quieres que no le meta el palo de la escoba por el sitio que ella tiene y tu no, tu... Ay no, no puedo. Jun me cae bien (Noriko coge del brazo a Jun) ¡Me caes muy bien, tía! 

Ren: Si hicieses eso, Lee Pyron correría a salvarla y serias tu la acabases con el palo en ese sitio 

Noriko: (llevándose las manos abajo) Ay, madre, eso debe de doler... 

Chocolove: Jajaj, Noriko es virgen! La niña pequeñita aun no se ha estrenado! 

(Noriko golpea a Chocolove en la cabeza con el palo con todas sus fuerzas) 

Chocolove: @_@ 

Noriko: ¡¿Y tu que coño sabrás de mi vida privada, gilipollas de mierda?! ¡Y como vuelvas a recordar que soy la pequeña, te dejo peor de lo que estas! 

Ren: Burra, que no te oye!

Noriko: Tu a callar, si no quieres acabar igual ¡Ya me habéis puesto de mala ostia! Ale, hasta el próximo capitulo si Dios quiere


	13. Marineritos de agua dulce

-Aaahh!! El agua me esta llegando a los tobillos!

-Eso es porque tu eres muy bajito, Manta- dijo Fausto

-Pero es que aquí el agua no va a parar nunca??!!- exclamo Lee Pyron

Así era. El agua no dejaba de caer. Y cada vez con mas intensidad. Eso no era un sistema contra los incendios. Eso parecía mas bien grifos abiertos a tope que echaban agua fría. Lo peor de todo es que estaba inundando todo el auditorio. 

-¿Pero cuando se supone que va a parar esto? ¿No se debería de haber gastado ya el agua?- dijo Josie

-Tu tranquila, que ya parara cuando tenga que parar- respondió Johnny

-¿Y como quieres que este tranquila si el agua me esta llegando a la cintura?

Pues si. Por muy increíble que pareciese, todo el auditorio se había convertido en una piscina gigante de una profundidad considerable. Todo empezó a flotar: publico, jurado, finalistas, demás participantes, presentador, azafata y muebles. Cada uno intentaba aferrarse a algún sitio. Anna nado hacia la mesa del jurado, que flotaba a la deriva. 

-Pero bueno, esto es absurdo ¿Como es posible que un sistema anti-incendios eche tanta agua como para inundar esto?- dijo Ren sin dejar de mover los pies para no hundirse

-Yo que no se nadar muy bien... -comento Hao

-Mira, Anna ha conseguido una embarcación!- exclamo Yoh señalando a Anna, que remaba con los brazos en dirección a donde estaban Pilika, Jun y Tamao. Los chicos empezaron a agitar los brazos y hacerle señas para que se diese cuenta de que ellos estaban allí. Anna decidió pasar a su lado.

-Gracias Annita!- dijo Hao felizmente mientras se subía a la mesa, pero Anna le detuvo

-¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que puedes subir?- Anna empujo a Hao tirándole al agua- Aquí el único que puede subir es Yoh

-No serás tan cruel como para dejarnos aquí tirados ¿verdad?- dijo Horo Horo

-¿Quieres apostar algo?

-Venga Anna, dejalos subir. La mesa es muy grande, entraremos todos- dijo Yoh mientras subía. Después de pensárselo un poco, Anna acepto. Yoh, Hao, Ren y Horo Horo subieron a la mesa. 

-Oye Annita- Hao le paso la mano por el hombro y le señalo el pecho- ¿Sabias que te transparenta el vestido? 

-Si, ya lo sabia!- dijo Anna de mala gana tapándose con los brazos. Yoh le tiro a Hao del brazo, empujándole a donde estaba el. 

-Oye, le dije a Anna que te dejase subir para que no te quedases en el agua haciendo el pijo no para que le pongas la mano. Recuerda que Annita es mía- susurro Yoh 

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ya te dije que yo no veo que lleve ningún cartel que diga "Propiedad de Yoh Asakura"- contesto Hao con una risita 

-Oye tu, rubia carapija! Todo esto es por culpa tuya!- dijo Kanaa. Tanto las Lilys como las Hana Gumi estaban agarradas del telón.

-¿Como que culpa mía?- dijo Shalona indignada

-Si! Porque si hubieras mirado mas por tus galletas, no se habría disparado el sistema anti-incendios!- exclamo Matti

-Marion no sabe nadar. Marion se hunde- dijo Marion con su suave voz mientras se soltaba del telón y se hundía en el agua

-¡MARION!- Kanaa y Matti corrieron a socorrerla

Mientras, Anna y los demás habían llegado con su mesa-barca a donde estaban las demás chicas. Era verdad, la mesa era grande, entraban todos, aunque un poco apretujados. Una vez todos acomodados, Anna se puso de pie.

-Escuchadme bien todos! Como se me ocurrió a mi la idea de usar esta mesa como barca, tomo el mando de esta nave bautizándola como "S.S.Anna". Yo seré la capitana y vosotros la tripulación que obedecerá a todas mis ordenes ¿Alguien no esta de acuerdo?

-¡Yo!- Horo Horo y Ren levantaron la mano al unísono. A Anna se le hincho un venita y echo a los dos de una patada fuera de la barca, tirándolos al agua.

-¡Tu y tu enorme bocaza!- dijo Ren- Calladito estas mas guapo

-¡Como que he sido el único!- Horo Horo le hundió la cabeza a Ren

-Anna, se portaran bien, dejalos subir- pidio Jun

-Esta bien, pero como se vuelvan a pasar de listos, les amordazo y les vuelvo a tirar por la borda

-Hey! Vosotros dos! Dejad de hacer el tonto y subid aquí!- vocifero Pilika. Horo Horo y Ren dejaron sus aguadillas para volver a incorporarse a la tripulación.

-Muy bien, ya estamos todos ¡Ahora a remar!- ordeno Anna

-Pero...- a los demás no les hizo mucha gracia la orden, pero una fría mirada de Anna basto para que todos comenzasen a remar con los brazos. En unos segundos, la mesa se convirtió en un barco lleno de esclavos remeros. Anna estaba de pie, a la cabeza, a espaldas de ellos, observando todo el auditorio inundando y viendo como algunas personas del publico se ahogaban.

-Mirala, con ese pañuelo y el vestido negro parece una pirata, de estos crueles tipo Barbarroja... - comento Horo Horo por lo bajo sin dejar de remar- solo le falta el parche

-Yo creo que mas bien es la reina de los mares, jiji- dijo Yoh en voz un poco mas alta

-La reina de los mares...- repitió Tamao- Eso me recuerda a una canción para saltar a la cuerda

-¿Cual?- se quiso interesar Jun

-Soy la reina de los mares, ustedes lo van a ver, tiro el pañuelito al suelo y lo vuelvo a recoger, pañuelito pañuelito, quien te pudiera tener, guardadito en el bolsillo como un pliego de papel- Tamao canto la cancioncilla- Lastima que no tengamos ahora una comba a mano...

De repente, apareció flotando una silla que tenia colgada la bufanda amarilla de Ren. Tamao pensó que alguien le estaba concediendo deseos ya que fue pensar que le gustaría tener un comba para que apareciese la bufanda. Alargo un poco el brazo con cuidado de no caer y la cogió.

-¿Alguien quiere dar?

-¡Yo!- exclamo Pilika

-¡Yo también!- se ofreció Jun cogiendo un extremo de la bufanda. Todos dejaron como pudieron un hueco en el centro de la mesa. Tamao se puso en el medio y se saco del bolsillo del pantalón un pañuelo de tela bordado. A la de tres, Pilika y Jun empezaron a dar y Tamao a saltar.

-Soy la reina de los mares, ustedes lo van a ver, tiro el pañuelito al suelo -Tamao tira el pañuelo sin dejar de saltar- y lo vuelvo a recoger- Tamao se agacha a coger el pañuelo- pañuelito, pañuelito...

-¡Pero estáis tontas! ¡Como se os ocurre poneros jugar a la cuerda en un momento como este!- exclamo Hao cuando vio como se tambaleaba la mesa- Oye Annita, haz algo!! 

Con los tambaleos de la mesa, Hao acabo cayendo al agua. Anna, tras notar los tambaleos que casi le hacen perder el equilibrio, volteo la cabeza, luego el resto del cuerpo. Lo único que hizo fue coger la bufanda, hacerla una bola y lanzarla lejos. 

-Se acabo el perro, se acabo la rabia ¡Y ahora a volver a remar! 

-Hey, cuidado con mi bufanda, no me la arrugues- dijo Ren mosca 

-¡Que morro! ¡A ellas no les das una patada en el culo y las tiras al agua!- protesto Horo Horo 

-Parece ser que quieres repetir la experiencia de ser tirado por la borda 

-No, no... 

-Oye, que yo aun sigo en el agua! - Hao hizo señas con los brazos, pero al hacerlo se le metía agua por la boca- Annitaaaa!! 

-Vuelve a llamarme Annita y te dejo ahí- dijo Anna fríamente pero luego pensó sus palabras. Lo necesitaba para remar así que pidió a alguien que le ayudase a subir. Ella no quería volver a mojarse las manos, ahora que ya las tenia secas. Yoh se ofreció para ayudar a su gemelo. 

-Por cierto Anna ¿Hacia donde tenemos que remar?- pregunto Yoh, incorporándose a su puesto 

-Hacia ningún lugar. Solo quiero haceros remar para teneros entretenidos 

¡Que cruel! 

Manta era tan pequeño que cada poco se hundía, Fausto lo levantaba y el pequeñajo se volvía a hundir. Ryu contribuía a que el nivel del mar subiese ya que aun seguía llorando por su pelo y porque ni Millie ni Mildred pasaron a la final. 

-¡Subid a mi barco!- Chocolove aparece vestido de marinero subido a un barco de papel gigante. 

-¿Y ese barco?- pregunto Manta sujetado por Fausto 

-Un barco hecho por origami. Tu deberías saber lo que es el origami, que para eso eres japonés... 

-¡Se de sobra lo que es el origami! Pero ¿Como lo has hecho tan grande? 

-Uno que es muy habilidoso con las manos, chico. Bueno ¿Van a subir de una vez o no? 

-No aguantara...- dijo Manta con una pequeña gota sobre la cabeza 

-¡Ya estoy harto de remar simplemente para dar vueltas en circulo como unos tontos!- grito Horo Horo. Entonces vio venir flotando a su snowboard. Pensó que era su día de suerte ya que apareció la tabla justo en el momento que mas le apetecía tenerla a mano. Alargo el brazo con cuidado de no caer al agua y la cogió- Jeje, justo lo que necesitaba 

-¿Que piensas hacer, hermano?- pregunto Pilika 

-¡Kororo, posesiona la tabla! 

-No iras a... espera!!! 

Demasiado tarde. Pilika no había podido impedir que Horo Horo congelase todo a su alrededor, incluido el techo para que dejase de caer agua. Satisfecho, observo el resultado. 

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Tu eres tonto, hermano?- exclamo Pilika- ¡Has dejado a todo el mundo atrapado entre el hielo! 

Horo Horo volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Era verdad. Todo el mundo estaba entre el hielo, la mayoría de ellos con cara de estar ahogándose. 

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Y los demás?! ¡¿Y Manta?!- recordó Yoh 

-¡Y Lee Pyron!- exclamo Jun 

Todos se bajaron de la mesa para posarse sobre el agua sólida. Anna aun seguía de pie encima de la mesa, mirando al frente, con la cara ensombrecida. 

-Maldito niñato de las nieves. Me ha arruinado la diversión de ser la capitana del S.S.Anna- murmuro entre dientes con los puños apretados. 

-Venga Anna, no te quedes ahi!- dijo Yoh con una de sus sonrisas. Anna se fue con ellos, aun con los puños apretados. 

-Mas o menos ¿En que fila estaban?- pregunto Ren pero de repente, una cancioncilla cantada por dos voces familiares sonó detrás de ellos. 

-Había una vez un barquito chiquitito, había una vez un barquito chiquitito, que no podía, que no podía, que no podía de navegar. Pasaron un dos tres cuatro cinco y seis semanas, pasaron un dos tres cuatro cinco y seis semanas... 

Todos se voltearon. En el centro de la pista de hielo vieron a Manta, Ryu, Chocolove, Lee Pyron y Fausto con los brazos y la cabeza fuera del hielo. Detrás suyo había lo que parecía la parte de arriba de una barco de papel. Todos corrieron a su encuentro. 

-¡Que bien que no os quedaseis atrapados en el hielo de Horo Horo!- exclamo Yoh agachándose a donde estaba Manta. Ren saco su lanza, quien sabe de donde, y empezó a picar el hielo para liberarlos. 

-¿Esto es un barco de papel?- pregunto Jun señalándolo 

-Si señorita, hecho con estas manitas- Chocolove le mostró las manos 

-Es que a Chocolove se le ocurrió hacer un barco de papel para navegar. Yo le dije que no aguantaría pero el insistió. Cuando se estaba hundiendo, nos dijo que si subíamos los brazos no nos hundiríamos mas pero no sirvió para nada. Justo cuando nos llegaba el agua por el cuello, el agua se congelo y así quedamos- explico Manta 

-¿Ves Pilika? Tu me llamabas tonto por congelar todo y dejar a la gente atrapada ¡Pero a estos los salve! Así que hice bien...- dijo Horo Horo 

-Ya les dije que al mal tiempo, buena cara. Ryu y yo cantamos la canción y todo se soluciono- dijo Chocolove 

-Si bueno, la verdad es que el cantar me ha animado un poco, jeje...- Ryu pareció recordar algo- Un momento ¿Y Lyserg? 

______ 

Que chorrada de capitulo. La mitad de cosas no tienen sentido. Es que se me ocurrió un día haciendo natación y con tal de alargar esta cosa un poco... XDDD

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es?

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS!

Noriko: Madre, con que rapidez subí este capitulo! XD

Ren: Rapidez para subir un capitulo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza

Noriko: Que mas da! Venga, hoy no vamos a dar mucho rodeos para leer reviews. Tenemos a Jun Tao a la que salvamos del desmayo que le provoco el cianuro del pastel de fideos porque ha llegado el capitulo nuevo del fic XD. Y dice que le caigo bien ¡Tu a mi me caes bien porque me apoyas a mi y no a los cinco mosqueteros! 

Ren: Los mosqueteros eran tres 

Noriko: Y? En este caso son cinco ¿O de repente se te ha olvidado contar? 

Chocolove: Pero nosotros no éramos los cinco maricas? 

Noriko: Si, eso también. Dark-shaman cree que los Teletubbies son monos satánicos. 

Hao: Pues no nos pongas mas el maratón de los Teletubbies, que sabemos que lo grabaste en video para volvérnoslo a poner. 

Noriko: Ya... Bueno, para todo lo que os sirve. Nadie a llamado a TeleTamao por la noche y vosotros seguís de acoplaos en mi casa sin dejarme dormir. 

Yoh: Pero si estas de vacaciones! 

Noriko: Y que tendrá que ver eso... Hay que dormir para estar guapa! 

(Risitas por lo bajo de Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove) 

Noriko: (Sacando el palo de la escoba) Otra risita y chupáis todos del palo. Por cierto, Dark-shaman (o era sakura_himura? XD) pide Hao x Anna 

Hao: Pues ya sabes!

Noriko: Si, bueno, ya veremos... Kaori piensa que Pilika se puso traviesa pero le consuela que no sea como Chocolove

Chocolove: O sea, que no existe gente que quiera ser como yo

Noriko: Afortunadamente no. Kaori cree que la cosa esta entre Anna y Jun.

Yoh y Hao: (al unísono) Va a ganar Annita!

Ren: Va a ganar mi hermana

Hao: Uno no apoya así a su hermana. Un hermano haría como Horo Horo

Noriko: Ya, lo que pasa es que Ren esta colado por su hermana

Ren: o/o Y tu que barbaridades dices? ¿Como va a gustarme mi propia hermana?

Noriko: Que es coña, hombre. Si yo ya se quien te va a ti, jeje

Ren: A ver, quien?

(Noriko le coge la cabeza a Ren y con ella señala a Horo Horo. De repente, en la vista de Noriko se interpone el filo de una lanza)

Noriko: Hombre Ren, cuanto tiempo sin ver tu lanza, jeje... ^.^U Prettymely no se esperaba que Yoh y Hao fuesen un par de pervertidos por fijarse tanto en Anna. Pues si ya ves, aunque no se de que te extrañas. Así es la mente del hombre. No falla, son todos iguales. Ah! Y que Anna debería matar a Pilika por la bromita. Matarla no la va a matar, pero amenazarla la amenazo.

Horo Horo: La amenazo? Además de querer estrangularla la amenazo? Nunca me entero de nada

Noriko: Ya somos dos personas que nunca se enteran de nada! No estoy sola! Marineneko (y la simpática Ping que me esta cayendo bien XD) me regala un par de botellas de Borgoña de 46 por el capitulo 12, ya que el 12 es el numero del aniversario y... Hey! Las manos quietas! Nada de tocar las botellas! Que me las ha regalado a mi!

Ren: Ya, pero tu no puedes tomar de esto, porque aun no tienes la edad

Hao: (abriendo la botella) No te preocupes, que vamos a beber a tu salud, jiji

Noriko: Esto... Marineneko, ¿Te importa si beben ellos las botellas? Aunque no me guste admitirlo, tienen razón. No tengo aun la edad y no me apetece ir en contra de la ley XD ¡Pero no os paséis bebiendo que no quiero oír a nadie cantando...

Yoh (cantando): El vino que tiene Asunción, no es blanco no tinto ni tiene color...

Noriko: Demasiado tarde. Por Dios, si solo lleva un trago... Hey tu! El que se emborracha con un vaso de agua! Si tu! No mires para otro lado que eres tu! A cantar a otro lado ¿vale? HiYoNo pide Hao x Anna pero no quiere Ren x Horo... Jeje, justo lo contrario de lo que me gusta a mi ^^U...

Horo Horo: Ah, ya sabes. Tienes que poner lo que te pidan

Hao: Y además, hoy ya van hoy dos personas que te piden Hao x Anna

Ren: Si pones Horo x Ren acabaras igual que en los reviews que dejaste

Noriko: Es que a vosotros dos solo se os ocurre mangarme el palo para darme cada vez que hablo del Hororen... ¡Es que no sabéis respetar los gustos de los demás! Yo por lo menos se respetarlos... Menos mal que yo no soy como Tamao, que le das un golpe y se queda K.O durante una semana... Para acabar, Juri Asakura dice que espera que continué el fic pronto. Bueno, este capitulo lo subí rápido pero cuesta un poco que venga la inspiración =P ¡Se acabo! Un momento ¿Donde tengo el palo de la escoba?

Horo Horo: Esto aun no se ha acabado

(Ren y Horo Horo tienen el palo de la escoba y con el golpean a Noriko)

Noriko: @_@

Hao: Esto es un momento histórico. Noriko golpeada con su propio palo de la escoba

Ren: Por pesada, faltosa y demás

Chocolove: Que bien se ve callada, sin palo

Yoh: ¿Tu crees? Yo creo que le falta algo...

(Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove sacan un rotulador negro y le pintarrajean la cara a Noriko al estilo Jigglypuff)

Hao: Si, ahora esta mucho mejor

Yoh: Hay que despedir todo esto ¿Verdad?

Chocolove: Dejame a mi ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Horo Horo: No digas eso, que te pareces a Noriko!

Ren: Di mejor ¡Hasta la próxima mierda!


	14. Caminando por el auditorio de hielo

-Lyserg. Es verdad, ya me había olvidado de el- dijo Yoh

-Mas o menos ¿Donde estaba?- pregunto Ren, preparado con su lanza para picar el hielo

-Se había sentado unas filas detrás de la nuestra- recordó Ryu- yo le había ofrecido sitio a mi lado pero parece ser que paso de mi

-No me extraña...- dijo Manta por lo bajo

Todo el grupo comenzó a caminar por la pista de hielo para ver si encontraban el cuerpo de Lyserg por ahí atrapado entre el hielo. Cuando Tamao dio unos cuantos pasos, sintió algo bajo sus pies, acompañado de un suave ¡ay!. Tamao bajo la vista y vio una cosa peluda

-Aaaaahhhh!!! Un bicho peludo gigante!!!!- grito Tamao mientras comenzaba a darle patadas como una loca a lo que fuese que era esa cosa del suelo. Ni si quiera miro para ella, ya que tenia cerrados los ojos, por si era un bicho muy feo de esos que dan mucho repelus mirarlos. Pilika la cogió del brazo y la aparto del objetivo de las patadas.

-Tranquila Tamao ¿No ves que es el Johnny?

La cabeza de Johnny sobresalía del hielo. Su cuerpo estaba atrapado. En esos momentos, Johnny estaba K.O y le faltaban dos dientes, gracias a las patadas de Tamao. Esta, avergonzada, se arrodillo delante del presentador y empezó a pedirle perdón. Johnny pareció espabilar. Miro a su alrededor, donde se encontraba todo el grupo.

-Oye Jun, le estoy viendo las bragas a la rubia de bote y a la neurótica azul pero a ti no te veo nada. Acercate un poco...- Johnny no pudo acabar la frase ya que Anna y Pilika empezaron a darle patadas a la cabeza de Johnny. A Lee Pyron se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tu quieres salir de ahí ¿verdad?- dijo Lee Pyron a Johnny

-A ti que te parece... Por cierto Jun. Me pica la nariz ¿Me la rascas?

-Nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Lee Pyron conteniéndose para no darle un puñetazo a Johnny. Al fin y al cabo, lo que se disponía a hacer era mucho mejor. Ren se iba a empezar a picar hielo con su lanza pero el zombie le detuvo haciendo un gesto con su mano. Ren entendió que Lee Pyron quería liberarlo. Lee Pyron puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Johnny y empezó a tirarle de la cabeza. El presentador comenzó a gritar.

-Ay, eso debe de doler...- dijo Chocolove

-Ya, pero Lee Pyron parece que disfruta haciendo eso- dijo Manta

Tras quince minutos de gritos acompañados con sus respectivos ecos, Johnny consiguió salir del hielo.

-Ha dolido un poco pero gracias- agradeció Johnny mientras recogía los dientes que anteriormente le habían sido arrancados- Que bien, con estos seis dientes, el Ratoncito Pérez me traerá mucho dinero. Por cierto- Johnny mira a Lee Pyron- ¿Nunca te han dicho que te pareces muchísimo al luchador Lee Pyron?

-Es que soy Lee Pyron- contesto el zombie

-Si, ya. Lee Pyron murió hace 17 años

-Ya... Pero yo soy Lee Pyron

-Si, hombre, lo que tu digas- dijo Johnny cortándole el rollo

-Que mal me cae este tío...- murmuro Lee Pyron

-Pero bueno. con la cantidad de agua que había hace un momento ¿Como se ha vuelto hielo? No me parece que el aire acondicionado enfríe tanto...- dijo Johnny mientras observaba a su alrededor. Vio que todas las miradas se dirigieron a Horo Horo- Ah! Así que has sido tu! Pero ¿Como lo has hecho? ¿Tienes un congelador gigante mágico o algo por el estilo?

-No, pero tengo esto- Horo Horo le mostró su snowboard

-Una skateboard! De pequeño siempre quise tener una pero nunca me la compraron- Johnny le quito a Horo Horo de las manos su tabla y la examino con la vista- Pero le faltan las ruedecitas ¿Te las has cargado o que?

-Es que es una snowboard -_-'

-Pues eso, una skateboard ¿Que he dicho entonces?

-Anda, dejalo- Horo Horo recupero su snowboard

-¿Seguimos buscando a Lyserg?- dijo Ryu

-Lyserg ¿No es aquella chica de la hermanita y el padre tacaño?- pregunto Johnny

-Si, esa misma - contesto Manta

Continuaron con su búsqueda, esta vez mirando al suelo por si veían a Lyserg con cara de ahogado atrapado entre el hielo. Mientras todo el grupito seguía caminando, Yoh se detuvo. 

-¿Que te pasa, Yoh?- pregunto Manta volteándose al ver que su amigo se había parado

-Que me parece que he encontrado a Lyserg- contesto Yoh con una de sus sonrisas señalado con el dedo el suelo helado. Los demás lo comprobaron. Si, era verdad, ahí estaba el cuerpo de Lyserg. Ren pico con su lanza el hielo hasta llegar a el y poder sacarlo. En vez de sacar a Lyserg, mas bien sacaron una estatua de Lyserg. Y es que estaba pálido, inmóvil y si le dabas unos toquecitos en el brazo sonaba como una piedra. Fausto se arrodillo a donde estaba el chico para poder examinarlo.

-Este chico esta congelado. Si no queremos tenerlo criogenizado para que vea el año 3000 sin que envejezca, lo mejor sera que le demos calor- dijo Fausto dando su diagnostico

-Hao puede calentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, el tiene al Espíritu del fuego- sugirió Yoh

-¿Y por que iba a querer yo descongelar a un niño que quiere acabar conmigo?- Hao se negaba

-¡Hao, ponle caliente!- ordeno Anna

-Que raro ha sonado eso...- dijo Pilika para si misma

-Y en vez de ponerle caliente a el, ¿porque no te pongo caliente a ti?- Hao se estaba acercando a Anna. Yoh iba a tirarle del brazo y a repetirle eso de que Annita era suya, pero la sacerdotisa sabe defenderse sola. Cogió a Manta, que lo tenia a mano, por el cabezón y lo lanzo a la cara de Hao, derribando a este.

-¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Siempre me haces lo mismo!- grito Manta poniéndose de pie encima de la cara de Hao- ¡Ya es la tercera vez en toda la tarde que me haces esto! Que sea mas bajito que tu no quiere decir que me puedas tratar así... ¡Tengo mis derechos!

-Horo Horo ¿Desde cuando los Kropockuls tienen derechos?- pregunto Anna al ainu

-¿Kropockul? ¡Yo soy una persona! ¡No como tu, que eres un ogro...

Manta la había cagado. Había hablado mas de la cuenta. A Anna se le había hinchado una venita. Cogió a Manta del cuello de la sudadera y le metió en el hueco que había quedado en el hielo al liberar a Lyserg. Iba a cubrirlo de hielo picado para dejarlo enterrado, cuando Ryu sorprendió a todos tirándose de un salto encima de Lyserg y cubriéndole con su cuerpo.

-¡Yo le daré calor al pequeño Lyserg!

-Oye Ryu, me voy a chivar. Le voy a decir al tu amigo Billy que le estas cambiando por otro...- dijo Horo Horo pero de repente, sintió como un cosquilleo y empezó a dar algunos saltitos- ¿Alguien sabe donde esta el baño?

-Justo debajo tuyo- dijo Johnny- Por ahí entre el hielo. El nivel del agua había subido bastante y si la has congelado toda, estará a bastante profundidad.

-Venga Ren ¡A cavar!- Horo Horo cogió los brazos de Ren, que sostenía su lanza, para hacer el movimiento de picar hielo.

-¡Quieto! ¡No me toques!- protesto Ren sin poder quitarse de encima a Horo Horo

-Yo también tengo que ir al baño- dijo Pilika- Tengo que cambiarme

-¿Cambiarte de que? ¿De ropa?- pregunto Horo Horo, parando de usa a Ren de marioneta. Pilika ignoro su pregunta.

-Ah, ya estas de temporada ¿eh?- dijo Jun

-Si, lo que pasa es que no se por que a mi en algunos meses me llegan en 22 días y en otros cada 30. Yo pensaba que siempre llegaba cada 28...- Pilika entablo conversación con Jun

-No pasa nada. Lo que pasa es que al principio el ciclo es irregular. Porque tu acabas de empezar hace poco ¿verdad?

-Si, la primera me llego hace unos meses

-¿De que habláis?- Horo Horo tenia curiosidad por saber que le llego a su hermana hace unos meses

-Lo que a mi me parece un rollo es que tengo que estar preocupada de la compresa, no vaya a ser que manche la braga y luego ensucie todo sobre lo que me siento...- Pilika seguía ignorando a su hermano

-Usa tampones. No te tienes que preocupar de ellos en ocho horas- Anna intervino en la conversación

-¿Pero se puede saber de que habláis?- repitió Horo Horo en voz mas alta, harto de que lo ignorasen

-Eh?- Pilika por fin atendió a su Horo Horo- Nada hermano, cosas de chicas

El chico quedo igual que antes. El preguntar no le sirvió de nada. Fue Ren quien le aclaro las cosas.

-Hablan de la regla

-Ah, la regla... ¡Anda, mira como el Ren sabe de ginecología!- exclamo Horo Horo burlonamente

-Bobo, es que eso lo sabe todo el mundo!

-¿Ah si? A ver, explicame como va

-Pues...- Los dos fueron interrumpidos por Manta, que había conseguido salir del hueco del hielo con la ayuda de Yoh. Les estaba mostrando su enciclopedia, concretamente en una pagina que decía "Menstruación".

-Culturizaos un poco, que os veo algo verdes

-Ya lo mirare después ¡Me acabo de acordar de que tengo ganas de ir al baño!- Horo Horo volvió a coger a "Ren la marioneta" para continuar cavando en el hielo el camino al baño. Con gran rapidez, consiguieron dar paso a un túnel profundo.

-Me parece que han acabado ya el túnel y han llegado al baño... ¡Esperadme, que voy con vosotros!- Pilika se tiro por el túnel y bajo por el como si fuese un tobogán. Al final, acabo chocando con Horo Horo y Ren, que se habían detenido porque había una pared en su camino.

-¿Y el baño?- pregunto Pilika

-¡Este tonto ha calculado mal el camino!- exclamo Ren

-¡El que picaba el hielo eras tu!- se intento defender Horo Horo

-¡Porque tu me controlabas!- la discusión fue interrumpida por un gritito procedente de fuera del túnel- Ese parecía Lyserg

-Jeje, el pobrecillo habrá recuperado el sentido y al encontrarse la cara de Ryu frente a la suya se habrá asustado el pobrecillo- dijo Horo Horo con una risita

______  
Es increíble como llega la inspiración llega en vacaciones, aunque esta claro clarísimo que este capitulo es de relleno XD

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es?

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS!

Hao: Que bien te queda la venda de la cabeza, Noriko, jiji

Noriko (con la cabeza vendada): ¬¬ El pitorreo ya sabes donde te lo metes. Menos mal que yo no soy como Tamao, que se tiene que quedar una semana entera en cama... Oye, vosotros no llevas vendas... ¡Pero si mas de un lector os había golpeado!

Horo Horo: ¿A nosotros? Que va, que va, eso es mentira

Noriko: Que raro... Por cierto Chocolove, tienes el pelo ladeado... (Noriko se acerca a Chocolove para ver que tiene en el pelo pero acaba con una peluca en las manos) Hombre, encontré la venda! (Noriko descubre que todos llevan peluca para esconder las vendas en sus cabezas)

(Yoh, Hao, Ren y Horo Horo le dan un puñetazo a Chocolove)

Noriko: Bueno, mira el lado bueno, igualdad para todos! Y ahora los reviews. Tenemos a Jun Tao, la primera que os golpeo con su martillo y dice que le hemos hecho recordar las de sus no tan pasados años. 

Yoh: Oye Ren, el martillo de tu hermana duele mucho

Noriko: Pettite-Girl pide que Hao le preste al Espíritu del fuego para quemar sus libros y hacer una fogata en el campamento al que va a ir. Y que ya que no sabes nadar, te da ella clases de natación gratuitas. 

Hao: Si es gratis voy y lo de prestarte al Espíritu del fuego lo discutiremos después, si es que veo que eres una buena profesora y no me ahogo

Noriko: Para no ahogarte, ponte un flotador de esos con un patito. Marineneko se partió de risa con lo del S.S.Anna y que le gustaría algo de Horo x Ren (Noriko alza su palo de la escoba) ¡Ala, vosotros dos, ya sabéis lo que pide la gente!

(Ren saca su lanza y parte en dos el palo de la escoba de Noriko)

Noriko: Bah, este era la copia ¿O no te acuerdas que hace unos capítulos me regalaron unos palos de escoba de repuesto? El palo de roble que me compre en vacaciones lo tengo guardadito.

Ren: Ya, pero sabemos donde lo guardas

Noriko: O_o ¿Como? Pero si esta escondido...

Ren: Mientras tu estas inconsciente se pueden encontrar muchas cosas en tu armario. Así cuidado con lo que dices, porque me cargo todos los palos de repuesto y el palo bueno

Noriko: Noo... No me hagas eso... No serás capaz ¿verdad?

Ren: ¿Apostamos algo?

Noriko: Ay madre... Lagome se ha reído mucho y pide un Yoh x Anna porque queda mas bonito. Vaya, todos quieren Horo x Ren pero hay muchas discusiones con la pareja de Anna... Mira, para que todos queden contentos, no pongo nada

Yoh y Hao: Mala

Noriko: Oye, aquí la menda es la escritora. Yo soy la que no duerme por la noche porque esta currándose ideas para el fic. Lo que faltaba era exigencias de vosotros dos. HiYoNo pide Hao x Anna

Hao: ¿Ves? Si te lo piden a gritos!

Noriko: La que tiene la ultima palabra soy yo, así que ya veremos, pero si te fijas cuando lees el summary de este fic, abajo pone "Humor". ¡Humor, no Romance! ¿Lo pillas, Hao? Corto! Que aquí los cinco sois unos cortos! (Noriko toma aire) Ay, ya esta. Ya deberías saber de que yo tengo muy mal hostia y que vosotros cinco no deberías tocarme lo que no tengo... Sakura Himura también pide Hao x Anna

Hao: Ve...

Noriko: ¡A callar, greñas! Kaori dice que Horo Horo es muy ocurrente y pide Horo x Ren ¡Esto ya es mas razonable! XD Oye, que cada uno tiene sus gustos. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito y yo respeto a los demás en su gustos.

Chocolove: ¿Cuantas veces ha dicho "gustos" en una línea?

Noriko: Le dice a Ren que lo admita ya que se ven adorables los dos juntos. A ver Ren, ven aquí conmigo y repite lo que que yo diga: Me mola Horo Horo 

Ren: Cuidaado, que se donde guardas el palo bueeno

Noriko: Mierda... Voy a tener que cambiarlo de sitio... ¡Y no me lo digas con esa cantinela, anda! Prettymely piensa que no deberías haberme golpeado ni pintarrajearme la cara porque os mantengo, os doy alojamiento en mi casa y la tele por cable.

Yoh: Yo creo que quedaste muy bien con la cara pintarrajeada, jeje

Noriko: (en modo dramático) ¡Todo eso es cierto! ¡Os doy un techo, una televisión con sonido soundrround! ¡Os estoy dando los mejores años de mi vida y así me lo agradecéis!

Horo Horo: ¿Los mejores años de tu vida? ¡Ni que estuviéramos casados contigo!

Noriko: Lo digo porque con mis 15 años recién cumplidos el día 29 de junio debería estar disfrutando de la vida y no tener una fiebre a 45 grados y medio por culpa de Shaman King

Chocolove: ¿Nosotros tenemos la culpa?

Noriko: No, la tiene mi abuela, no te jode ¬¬... Dark-shaman... Jeje, gracias por golpearles y pintarrajearles la cara a esta gente. Tranquilo, que sigo viva para seguir escribiendo el fic XD Por cierto ¿Quien fue el gracioso al que se le ocurrió lo del rotulador al estilo Jigglypuff? 

(silbidos de disimulo por parte de los cinco) 

Noriko: Joder, no fue uno, fueron los cinco... Dark Lilith Evolution quiere muucho Horo x Ren y dice que estos dos acepten lo suyo porque en la serie parecen un matrimonio. Jaja, esta si que es buena 

(Chocolove viste a Ren con un traje blanco de novia y a Horo Horo con un frac) 

Horo Horo: ¿Y tu de parte de quien estas? 

(Chocolove acaba lleno de moratones y con la cara hinchada, además de cortes provocados con la lanza de Ren) 

Noriko: Hermione-Potter pregunta donde esta Lyserg. Pues ya ves, debajo de Ryu y esperemos que no haciendo nada malo XD Un beso para todos los chicos menos para Chocolove y suerte para Anna en el concurso. 

Chocolove: ¿No hay beso para mi? ;_;

Noriko: Nada, a ti te vamos a marginar porque nadie te quiere, JAJAJAJAJAJA...

Ren: Tu, la pirada de la risa de bruja, la coca-cola no sienta nada bien para tu cabecita

Noriko: Ya, a mi no me da mas por ella pero para un día que la tomo... Para acabar, Lilian dice que Lyserg le pertenece y que ella le pertenece a Lyserg. Bueno, me parece bien pero díselo con Millie, a ver que dice... Bueno, nada mas ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	15. Vuelta a la normalidad ¡Hora de boxear!

-Hace frío y como estamos aquí los tres apiñados, se esta derritiendo el hielo de alrededor y me estoy mojando mas de lo que ya estoy ¡Justo lo que necesito para pillar un resfriado!- protestó Pilika- Esto es por tu culpa, hermano

-¡Eso, venga, echemos las culpas a Horo Horo!- dijo Horo Horo mosqueado- ¿Acaso prefieres que este hielo sea agua y seguir remando con los brazos subida a una mesa?

Mientras los dos hermanos discutían, Ren miraba la pared, buscando alguna manera de salir del túnel de hielo.

-Una pared no va a detenerme- Ren cogió su lanza- ¡Bason!

De un golpe, Ren derribo con su lanza una parte de la pared. Los tres salieron por el hueco que había quedado. Se encontraron con un pasillo con una señal que decía "Toilets". La siguieron y vieron que al final, el pasillo se dividía en dos.

-El baño de caballeros esta a la izquierda. El que antes acabe, espera aquí al otro- dijo Pilika mientras se metía en el pasillo de la derecha para ir al baño de señoras.

-Yo te espero aquí- dijo Ren

-¿Y por que no me acompañas al baño?- pregunto Horo Horo

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a caer por el water?- contesto Ren burlonamente

-No, no es eso... Es... Es que quiero que me sujetes la snowboard

-Posala en el suelo

-Ya, eso también es verdad... ¡Tu entra conmigo!- Horo Horo cogió a Ren de la mano y lo arrastro con el al baño de caballeros.

-¡Lyserg! ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Lyseeeerg!- lloriqueaba Ryu. Cuando Lyserg había vuelto en si antes, al ver a Ryu encima suyo, soltó un grito y se desmayo. 

-No me extraña que Lyserg se haya desmayado...- comento Manta para si

-¿No creéis que esos tres están tardando mucho en el baño?- dijo Jun

-Bueno, pues vamos a buscarles ^_^ -sugirió Yoh

-¿Y vamos a ir todos al baño en manada?- dijo Anna. Tenia razón. 11 personas, sin contar a Lyserg, eran demasiadas personas para ir a buscar a 3.

-Pues que algunos se queden con Lyserg y otros vayan al baño- soluciono Yoh. Los que se quedaron con Lyserg fueron Ryu, Fausto, para a ver si podía hacer algo por el desmayado, Chocolove y Johnny. Los demás se metieron por el túnel en el hielo y bajaron por el como si de un tobogán se tratase. Pasaron por el hueco de la pared y siguieron el cartel que decía "Toilets" y al llegar a la parte donde el pasillo se dividía en dos, se encontraron a Pilika.

-¿Y Ren? ¿Y Horo Horo?- pregunto Jun

-No lo se. Quedamos que el que antes acabase, esperaba aquí al otro. Y acabe antes y llevo esperando a esos dos por lo menos mas de diez minutos- explico Pilika, harta de esperar- No me extrañaría nada que Horo Horo haya caído por la taza de water y Ren le este ayudando pero como mi hermano tiene el culo muy gordo de tanto comer, no hay quien lo saque.

-Entonces iré a ayudarles- dijo Lee Pyron mientras iba por el pasillo de la izquierda y entraba al baño de caballeros. Segundos mas tarde, volvió ruborizado- Creo que tardaran un poco. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos y ellos ya volverán cuando tengan que volver- Lee Pyron hizo gestos con la mano indicando a los demás que diesen media vuelta. Todos le obedecieron, incluida Pilika. Luego, Lee Pyron fue al lado de Jun para contarle lo que había visto dentro del baño- Una vez me dijiste que íbamos a hacer algo parecido a lo que están haciendo ellos ¡Y sigo esperando por ello! ¿O no me digas que me vas a cambiar por el Johnny, que tanto te lo pide?

A la hora de llegar al hueco de la pared, Pilika, que estaba a la cabeza del grupo, intento subir por el túnel del hielo peor no pudo porque resbalaba. Lo intentaron también Yoh, Tamao y Manta, obteniendo el resultado. No podían reunirse con los que se habían quedado con Lyserg.

-Podremos volver si Hao usa al Espíritu del fuego para derretir el hielo- sugirió Yoh

-¿Por que siempre tienes que sugerir que el Espíritu del fuego solucione todos los problemas?- dijo Hao mosca- Además, yo no haría eso porque luego todo esto se volvería a llenar de agua y yo no se nadar muy bien.

Anna sonrió para si misma. Si todo se llenaba de agua, el S.S.Anna volvería, y además, Horo Horo no estaba con ellos, así que no volvería a congelar el agua. Anna seguía con sus ilusiones pero Manta se las arruino.

-No se volverá a llenar si consigues que la temperatura del agua suba a 100º y se evapore

Eso le pareció mas razonable a Hao y lo intento. Llamo al Espíritu del fuego y le ordeno que hiciese fuego. El hielo se derritió convirtiéndose en agua. Como aun no había alcanzado los 100º, un maremoto se abalanzo sobre el grupo, que salio corriendo por el pasillo para que no les alcanzase y les engullese. Se les ocurrió la idea de refugiarse en los baños. Las chicas fueron al de señoras y los chicos al de caballeros. Con la puerta bien cerrada, el agua solo entraba por debajo de la puerta y la profundidad no era mucha, ya que llegaba a la altura de los tobillos.

-Ahora a esperar a que Hao evapore el agua- dijo Yoh sujetando la puerta- Lo he dejado fuera para que no se escabullese de su encargo

-¡Habíamos dejado a Lyserg y a los demás arriba!- recordó Manta- Ahora estarán por ahí flotando en el agua...

Los comentario de Manta fueron interrumpidos por unos extraños ruidos procedentes de uno de los retretes. Yoh soltó la puerta y se dirigió hacia dicho retrete para investigar lo que había dentro, que Lee Pyron se interpuso en su camino. 

-¡No entres!

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no puedo?- Tras decir Yoh estas palabras, los ruidos cesaron

-Es que... Es que... ¡Es que hay un perro rabioso abandonado y famélico ahi dentro!- Lee Pyron invento una mentira al momento

-Pues vamos a ver si podemos hacer algo por ese perrito. Creo que tengo unas galletas por el bolsillo- Yoh aparto a Lee Pyron. No se había dado cuenta de que ya no había agua en el suelo. Hao irrumpió en el baño, entrando dando una patada a la puerta. Estaba mucho mas mojado de lo que ya estaba antes.

-¡Es la ultima vez que salvo a unos estupidos humanos!

Manta comprobó que el agua de afuera se había evaporado. Salieron del baño. Yoh ya se había olvidado de investigar lo que había dentro de ese retrete. Las chicas también se dieron cuenta de que ya no había mas agua, por lo que salieron del baño de señoras y se unieron a los chicos. Por el camino al patio de butacas, se encontraron a todo el publico inconsciente tirado en el suelo. Entre ellos estaban Lyserg, Ryu, Chocolove, Fausto y Johnny. 

-¿Hay que hacerle el boca a boca a todos?- pregunto Pilika

-¿Que le ha pasado a toda esta gente?- se oyó una voz por detrás. Todos se voltearon y vieron a Horo Horo y Ren. Tenían la ropa un poco mal puesta, como si se hubiesen vestido con mucha prisa. 

-Ren ¿Sabias que tienes los zapatos al revés?- observo Jun

¿Visteis al perro rabioso abandonado y famélico?- pregunto Yoh mientras Ren se ponia los zapatos bien

-¿Que perro rabioso?- dijo Horo Horo extrañado

-Si, si, lo vimos. Como se puso pesado le amenace con mi lanza y se paro quieto- se apresuro a decir Ren. Había recordado que oyó decir a Yoh algo sobre un perro rabioso en el baño hace un momento. Con una mirada hizo entender a Horo Horo que Yoh no se había enterado de nada.

Manta apareció con unas cuantas bombas de bicicleta bajo el brazo. Nadie se habia dado cuenta de que se había ido a por ellas. Con esas bombas pretendía hacer como un boca a boca. Cada uno cogió una bomba. Fue cuestión de minutos que todo volviese a la normalidad. Todos estaban en sus puestos: el publico recuperado, Manta y los de más en el patio de butacas, Lyserg con Marco y la doncella Jeanne, el jurado en su mesa, Johnny y Josie en el escenario, las chicas finalistas entre el escenario y las que no habían llegado a la final... Seguían inconscientes porque no les habían hecho el boca a boca "artificial" con la bomba de bicicleta. 

-¡Comenzamos las pruebas finales con la prueba de boxeo!- anuncio Johnny

-¿¡Boxeo?!- exclamo el jurado extrañado

-Si, bueno. Es por seguridad. Es para conocer la mala leche de cada y así, mas a menos, ver si a la hora de perder son capaces de volverse locas, destrozar todo y matar al presentador- explico Johnny sin ponerse el micrófono delante de la boca.

Josie aparece con la mini-grúa, cargando un ring de boxeo. Las luces se volvieron mas tenues y Johnny se coloco en el centro del ring con su micrófono.

-A mi izquierda, con un peso de no sabemos cuanto porque no se quiso subir a la bascula... ¡La rubia de bote! Quiero decir... ¡Anna Kyouyama!

Un foco ilumino a Anna, que llevaba puesto los guantes de boxear vestida con el atuendo típico de boxeo. Algún que otro aplauso del publico, pero sobre todo, piropos, silbidos y animos por parte de Yoh y Hao.

-Y a mi derecha, con un peso de... No me acuerdo de cuanto... ¡La neurótica azul! Perdón... ¡Pilika!

Otro foco ilumina a Pilika, que también llevaba los guantes y el atuendo de boxear. Tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta alta para que no le molestase mucho la melena. Hubo algún que otro aplauso por parte del publico. Ahora el foco iluminaba todo el ring.

-No te preocupes. Por ser tu no te daré muy fuerte- dijo Pilika a Anna

-Ah! Se me había olvidado decíroslo! No quiero nada de sentimentalismos del tipo "No la quiero pegar porque es mi amiga". Quiero que os pongáis duras y os deis de verdad ¿Entendido?- explico Johnny- ¿Estáis preparadas?

La campana que indicaba el inicio del combate sonó. Anna ataco a Pilika dándole un puñetazo en la cara y derribándola.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!- exclamo Pilika llevándose la mano metida en el guante a la zona golpeada

-Pelear en serio ¿O no te acuerdas? Y de paso, vengarme del robo del sujetador

-¡¿Que?! ¡Pero si ya te lo he devuelto!- Pilika se levanto del suelo pero Anna venia hacia ella con ganas de pelea. Pilika no tuvo mas remedio que defenderse. En un momento, las dos se enzarzaron en una lucha donde no faltaban puñetazos, patadas, cabezazos, mordiscos y codazos. Johnny intento separarlas pero no pudo. Además, acabo con un ojo morado. Tuvo que pedir ayuda al jurado. Yoh y Hao tiraron de Anna por la cintura. Horo Horo y Ren tiraron de Pilika. A pesar de que recibieron alguna que otra patada en las partes bajas por entrometerse en el combate, consiguieron separarlas. Tanto Anna como Pilika estaban llenas de moratones y marcas de dientes.

-Bueno, anda, lo dejamos en empate- Johnny hizo un gesto a las dos chicas, indicándoles que ya se podían ir. El jurado volvió a su sitio- Mejor que estas dos no pierdan o acabaremos muy mal al final, jeje... ¡El siguiente combate!

Las luces se volvieron mas tenues otra vez.

-A mi izquierda, con un peso de no sabemos cuanto, pero si sabemos que tiene unas medidas perfectas, la chica que será mi futura compañera de cama... ¡Jun Tao!

Un foco ilumina a Jun, con el pelo suelto, los guantes de boxeo y la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones cortos, igual que Anna y Pilika. El publico la aplaudió a rabiar y a silbarle.

-Si tienes alguna problema en el combate, yo te ayudare...- susurro Johnny. Un brillo en el escenario, al parecer procedente de su hermana, le hizo continuar con su trabajo- Y a mi derecha, con un peso de... Tampoco sabemos de cuanto... ¡Tamao Tamamura!

El foco ilumino a Tamao. Estaba nerviosa pero a la vez tranquila. Jun era buena persona, jamás le haría daño. No tenia nada de que temer.

-Ya sabéis, nada de sentimentalismos. Y nada de mordiscos y patadas como las otras dos, que esto es boxeo, no lucha libre- Johnny recordó las reglas. La campana de inicio sonó. 

-Venga Jun, tu puedes. A ver si te ha servido la clase de Kung-fu que te di una vez- dijo Lee Pyron desde su sitio

Tamao estaba a un lado del ring. La imagen de que Jun era buena persona y jamás le haría daño se esfumo, ya que vio a la china abalanzarse sobre ella mientras daba un grito de guerra. Para defenderse, Tamao cerro los ojos y dio puñetazos al aire. Pero uno de esos puñetazos golpeo algo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Jun volando con un hilo de saliva saliendo por la boca. Cayo al otro lado del ring. Tamao corrió a donde estaba ella y se arrodillo a su lado.

-Tamao, por favor, dile a Lee Pyron y a mi hermano Ren que les quiero mucho- dijo Jun con dificultad y los ojos entreabiertos. Parecía que estaba diciendo sus ultimas palabras antes de morir.

-¡Jun, por favor, no te vayas!- Tamao no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se le escapasen

-Tamao...

-Dime. Estoy aquí contigo

Jun dio un puñetazo a Tamao en la barriga. La chica cruzo el ring en el aire y cayo al otro lado.

-3, 2, 1 ¡Eliminada! ¡Ganadora: Jun!- Johnny levanto el brazo de Jun. El sonido de la campana indico el final. La iluminación del escenario volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Que buena estrategia! ¡Hacerle creer otra cosa al rival y en el momento mas inesperado atacarle!- Ren estaba sorprendido de la táctica de su hermana

-Esto... El doctor que atendió antes a la niña del pelo rosa ¿Podría volver otra vez? Parece que no se encuentra muy bien...- Johnny llamo a Fausto. El doctor subió al escenario y la cogió en brazos para poder llevarla detrás del escenario y ver si podía hacer algo por ella. Jun decidió acompañarle.

-Lo siento Tamao, yo no quería hacerte daño... Es que había que pelear en serio... Y...- Jun hablaba con una inconsciente Tamao

_____

Mira, este capitulo ya me quedo mas largo =P. Con estas pruebas, esto me parece que esta a años luz de ser un concurso de belleza. Algo me dice a mi que tengo que cambiar el titulo al fic XDDD

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es?

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS! 

Noriko: Por primera vez, no se como saludar ^^U

Ren: No saludes. Dejate de gastar saliva en leer reviews que dicen todo lo contrario a la realidad

Noriko: La gente dice que el fic es bueno... Aaaah, ya lo pille... Anda, dejate de burradas y empecemos con los reviews. Tenemos a Mafaldyna que prefiere Yoh x Anna. Buf, ya estamos con las discusiones con la pareja de Anna...

Yoh: ¿Y como no haces caso a esta? Al fin y al cabo, tu crees que la mejor pareja para Anna soy yo...

Noriko: Nada! Ya quedamos que no iba a poner nada para ahorrarme historias y así todos contentos! A Hao le quedo bien clarito pero a ti parecer ser que no ¿A que te quedo clarito, Hao?

Hao: No estoy de acuer...

Noriko: (apunta a Hao con el palo de la escoba) Decias?

Hao: Tu, el del pico en la cabeza ¿No le habías amenazado con partirle en dos el palo bueno de roble y todos los demas?

Ren: La cabrona de ella los cambio de sitio para que no los encontrase ¬¬...

Noriko: Eso es. Y cabrona tu madre, no te jode... ¡Aquí la que dice las palabras malsonantes soy yo, coño! Dark Lilith Evolution trae mensajitos para cada uno. Para Yoh: Que por que no entras a la academia de "Anti risa innecesaria" porque te ríes por nada. Y que además estas mas guapo cuando te pones serio.

Yoh: Es la primera vez que me dicen eso que estoy mejor serio...

Noriko: Ya ves... Para Hao, un mensaje directo al grano: ¡Pervertido! ¡Señores, se puede decir mas alto pero no mas claro!

Hao: ¿Como que yo soy un pervertido? 

Noriko: Hombre, ¿Quien es el que le recuerda a Anna que el vestido le transparenta y le dice que si quiere la puede poner caliente? No, si encima lo negaras ¿verdad? A ver, para Ren que eres su personaje favorito...

Ren: Pse, pues claro que yo soy el favorito. Soy el personaje mas querido de toda la serie

Noriko... Y que haces una pareja muy tierna con Horo Horo

Ren: Ese comentario ya no me gusta!

Noriko: Ea, ea, ea! Ren se cabrea! Ea, ea, ea, Ren se... (Ren apunta a la nariz de Noriko con su lanza) Vale, joder! Tu bien que te pasas conmigo... Para Horo Horo: que si quieres un cerebro de canario, que igual funciona mejor que el que tienes. 

Horo Horo: Yo creo que con el que tengo estoy bien 

Ren: Pero que dices! Si estas peor que Noriko! No, espera, Noriko esta muchísimo peor que tu 

Noriko: Jajaja, muy graciosillo, T-Renecito 

Ren: (apuntando a la nariz de Noriko con su lanza) No me llames así! 

Noriko: Pues tu tampoco te pases conmigo. Y deja de apuntarme con la lancita, que yo no tengo una nariz gorda como la de Chocolove. Y hablando del negro, Dark Lilith Evolution le dice sigas practicando tus chistes. 

Chocolove: Por lo menos, no me dice que lo deje... 

Noriko: Y para mi, que lo siga pronto. Si, tu tranquila. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, me esta llegando la inspiración XD 

Ren: Para nuestra desgracia 

Noriko: Intentare hacer como que no he oído nada ¬¬... Jun Tao os dice a vosotros cinco que os esteis quietecitos... Vaya, asi que estas leyendo el 5º libro de Harry Potter. Yo prefiero esperar a que salga en español porque no me apetce leer todo el tocho en ingles =P 

Ren: Eso es porque no tiene ni idea de ingles 

Noriko: ò_ó* ¿Que has dicho? ¿QUE HAS DICHO? ¿A que no te atreves a repetirlo, capullo? 

Ren: Lo repetire todas las veces que haga falta ¡No tienes ni idea de ingles! 

Noriko: Arrrrgghh!!! Si que se ingles!! Llevo mucho tiempo aprendiendo ingles!!! I know more English than you!! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!!!! 

Horo Horo: ¿Que se supone que ha dicho? 

Ren: Ha dicho "Se mas ingles que tu. Jodete, jodete, jodete" 

Hao: Vaya, hasta en ingles dice la niña las palabras malsonantes 

Noriko: (tomando aire) Ay, ya esta. Ya se me paso el cabreo... Megumi Sagara quiere que Chocolove lea el review porque dice que le da risa 

Chocolove: ¿De verdad? *o* 

Noriko: Si, si. No te enrolles y lee 

Chocolove: Dice que quiere que salga mas en el fic ¡Toma nota, niña-escoba! 

Noriko: A ver, enterate tu y los demás que aquí la que pone los motes, insulta y se mete con los demás soy yo. Vosotros aquí solo estáis para leer reviews siempre y cuando tengáis algo. Vamos, que no hace falta que estéis aquí. 

Yoh: Fuiste tu quien nos pediste que te acompañásemos en la lectura de reviews. Dijiste que nos ibas a usar para atraer reviews 

Noriko: Euh... Bueno, eso es verdad... Bueno, bueno, el siguiente review... 

Ren: Mira como cambia te tema 

Noriko: El siguiente tema es de Crystal Ketchum (no, espera, que era Prettymely XD) que dice que tenéis muy poca consideración ¿Girl Power? Tu y yo hablamos el mismo idioma XD 

(De repente entra un rayo en la habitación. Detrás de Noriko aparecen Anna y Pilika) 

Horo Horo: ¿De donde han salido esas dos? 

Noriko: Es el regreso de los Ángeles de Charlie. Como salio la segunda parte de la película, volvemos a estar de moda nosotras tres. 

Ren: Pero si esto son figuras de cartón 

Noriko: (por lo bajo) El listillo este ya me ha pillao 

(Ren da una patada a la figura de cartón de Anna, partiéndola en dos) 

Yoh y Hao: (cogiendo cada uno un trozo de la figura de cartón de Anna) Nooooo!!! Has roto a Annaaa!! 

Noriko: A Anna Diethel Asakura le pareció interesante eso de que Manta y Ren supiesen de ginecología. Lo de Manta es razonable porque seguro que lo aprendió en uno de su mil y un libros pero lo de Ren... Que pasa ¿Un día viste que tu hermana sangraba por el culo y como tenias tanta curiosidad te lo explico o que? 

Ren: Tu estas siempre presumiendo de saber culturilla general, pero ye ves que no eres la única porque yo tam... 

Noriko: Si, Ren, yo también te quiero. Marineneko (Y Ping! XD) quiere un poco de Horo x Ren... Hablando de estos dos... ¿Vosotros a que os dedicáis en el baño, que tanto tardáis? 

Horo Horo: A mear 

Noriko: ¿Tu me ves con cara de boba para creerme eso? 

Horo Horo: Pues si 

Noriko: Vais a acabar todos muy mal hoy como sigáis en este plan de meterse con Noriko ¬¬... Para acabar, Teela- The- IceAngel quiere que Horo Horo lea su review. 

Horo Horo: a ver... Me regala un equipo para reparar snowboards y una cajita con un anillo de compromiso por si me quiero casar con ella. 

Noriko: Ja ja Jajjajajajajajajj (la risa va aumentando hasta convertirse en una risa desenfrenada) 

Horo Horo: ¿Y a esta que le pasa? 

Chocolove: (vestido de piloto de aviones) Tierra llamando a Noriko, tierra llamando a Noriko, responda Noriko 

Hao: ¡Oye! ¡Yo que tu dejaría de beber el agua del grifo, que te sienta igual que un vodka! 

Ren: Y si bebe coca-cola, aun peor le sienta 

Yoh: Ah, creo que ya se lo que le pasa 

Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove: ¿De verdad? (pensando) ¿Yoh es listo? O_o 

Yoh: Lo que pasa es que Horo Horo es su personaje favorito 

Noriko: (dejando de reír) Eso es! Me pongo a reír por no cabrearme y empezar a soltar hostias a diestro y siniestro 

Ren: No te enfades con los lectores si es que quieres que sigan leyendo este cuento para no dormir 

Noriko: (ignorando a Ren) Eso es! Al tio del pelo azul causado por la radiactividad me lo pedi yo primero (coge a Horo Horo y lo zarandea con fuerza) Si, yo me pedí a este burro antes!! 

Horo Horo: Si así es como trata a su personaje favorito ¿Como tratara al mas odiado? ¡Sueltame de una vez, burra! 

Noriko: (soltando a Horo Horo. Modo dramático) Es eso ¿verdad? Lo entiendo. Me abandonas por Ren 

Ren: Ya estamos desvariando ¬¬... Oye monina, vete despidiendo esto de una vez! 

Noriko: Si, tienes razón, que hoy esta quedando demasiado largo ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! 


	16. La alumna de Chocolove y la guerra de to...

-Señoras y señores, la siguiente de las pruebas finales será la prueba de chistes!- anuncio Johnny al publico

-¿¡Chistes!?- Yoh, Hao y Horo Horo estaban cada vez mas extrañados con el tipo de pruebas que eran las pruebas finales

-¡Oye tu! ¡Mi hermana se apunto a un concurso de belleza, no a uno de idiotas!- A Ren ya le estaba pareciendo todo eso un cachondeo. Primero boxeo y ahora chistes.

-Ignorante! Estas pruebas son para ver la belleza interior de las participantes. El boxeo era para ver el carácter de cada chica y ahora los chistes son para ver su sentido del humor- explico Johnny al extrañado jurado

-Eso tiene sentido- dijo Yoh

-¡Y la primera es Anna!- Johnny se dirigió al publico y anuncio la llegada de la itako, que tenia un ojo morado y moratones por los brazos y piernas a causa de su anterior pelea contra Pilika. En el centro del escenario había un micrófono. Anna fue hacia el. Observo al publico, que estaba cogiendo aire, preparándose para partirse de risa con el chiste que la rubia iba a contar. Anna se disponía a contar su chiste.

-Esto era un perro llamado chiste

Toda la sala quedo tan silenciosa que se podía oír el canto de un grillo. El jurado, el presentador, la azafata, y las demás chicas participantes que estaban detrás del escenario también quedaron sin habla. Anna observo el publico de nuevo y volvió a hablar.

-Como no os riáis, os pongo a todos a hacer flexiones

El jurado, las chicas de la parte de atrás, y los demás infiltrados entre el publico (léase: Manta, Ryu, Chocolove y Lee Pyron XD) empezaron a reírse a carajadas. Era la risa mas falsa jamás oída, pero al menos consiguió a satisfacer a medias a Anna. El publico aun seguía callado ¿Acaso esa niña rubita iba a conseguir que por lo menos 80 personas hiciesen flexiones? No sabían que Anna era capaz. Iba a empezar por los que estaban sobre el escenario y no se habían reído, pero Johnny ya sabia como era Anna. Después de verla boxear y de haber estado con ella cuando se congelo la inundación, sabia como era. Grave error el no haberse reído, porque ahora Anna iba a por el. Salio corriendo hacia detrás del escenario y momentos mas tarde volvió.

-Después de haber dejado a Anna atada a una silla, es el turno...

-Espera!- Interrumpió Yoh a Johnny- ¿No hay que poner puntuación?

-No, en las pruebas finales, el jurado solo mira- explico el presentador

-De todas formas, Anna se merecía un buen 0 por falta de sentido del humor- dijo Horo Horo

-Que va, si el chiste que ha contado fue bueno- dijo Yoh con una de esas sonrisitas suyas

Ren y Horo Horo no creían lo que acababan de oír. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, se abalanzaron sobre Yoh, zarandeándolo.

-Espabila! Vuelve a la Tierra! Deja te vivir el "Yohlandia"! Abre los ojos a la realidad! Ese chiste no tiene gracia! Anna no tiene gracia!- le gritaba Ren por un oído

-Tierra llamando a Yoh! Tierra llamando a Yoh! Responda, Yoh!- Horo Horo gritaba por el otro oído

-Pues yo creo que tiene razón. El chiste de Annita era bueno, pero es que vosotros sois muy cortos como para pillarlo- dijo Hao

-Pero si tu tampoco te reíste...- se dijeron a si mismos Horo Horo y Ren. Soltaron a Yoh para abalanzarse sobre Hao para repetirle las mismas palabras. A este también lo zarandeaban pero con mas fuerza y dándole de vez en cuando algún tortazo. Hao es el "malo de la película" y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para darle fuerte. Pero Hao no es como Yoh y se cabrea con mas facilidad que este ultimo, así que se salvaron de ser quemados por el Espíritu del fuego gracias a Johnny volvió a intentar anunciar la llegada de la siguiente chica.

-Como iba diciendo... Es el turno de Pilika!

Pilika avanzo hacia el micrófono. Al igual que Anna, también tenia un ojo morado por culpa del boxeo, además de moratones y marcas de dientes por las piernas.

-Antes de nada, quería decir que todos estos chistes me los enseño Chocolove en un rato que tuvo antes de empezar el concurso ¡Chocolove es el tío mas gracioso que he conocido!

-Esta de coña ¿no?- dijo Manta por lo bajo

-¡Es la primera vez que dicen que soy gracioso!- exclamo Chocolove emocionado y con lo ojos brillantes. Alguna que otra lagrimita emocionada se escapo.

-Por ejemplo, el "Gran Maestro Chocolove" me enseño este chiste: Esto son dos globos que van por un desierto y dice uno "Cuidado con ese cactussssssss"- Pilika no pudo evitar el reírse a carcajadas durante y después del chiste- ¡No me digáis que no es bueno!

Al contrario que ella, nadie mostró ni una sonrisa.

-¡Venga, ríanse! ¡Si es muy gracioso!- animo Chocolove poniéndose en pie, pero le sirvió de poco.

-¡Y se mas!- se apresuro a decir Pilika cuando vio que Johnny iba a dar paso a la siguiente- Esto son dos tomates que van por la carretera. Pasa un camión y dice uno "Plof Plof"- Pilika se partía de risa con los chistes que ella misma contaba.

-Pero si ese es igual de malo que el anterior ¬¬- comento Hao

-¡Pilika! ¡Haz el favor no contar mas chistes, que tienes la gracia en el culo!- ordeno a gritos Horo Horo, pero su hermana le ignoro porque se disponía a contar otro chiste.

-Esto era una iglesia tan estrecha, tan estrecha, tan estrecha, que el cura en vez de dar las ostias de frente las daba de lado

Solo se oían las carcajadas de Pilika y los ánimos en vano de Chocolove para que la gente se riese.

-¿En que se ha convertido mi hermanita?- se lamentaba Horo Horo echándose las manos a la cabeza. Sus compañeros de mesa no pudieron evitar darle el pesame y unas palmaditas en la espalda. Pilika seguía a su bola. No se había dado cuenta de la preocupación de su hermano.

-Esto era un jugador de fútbol tan malo, tan malo, tan malo, que una vez metió gol y en la repetición lo metió mal.

Jajaja. De los ojos de Pilika saltaban lagrimones y ya le dolía la barriga de tanto reírse, pero no parecía que tuviese ganas de parar.

-A ver ¿Donde tienen las mujeres el pelo mas rizado? Venga, donde ¿Nadie lo sabe? ¡Pues en el Africa!

-No sabia que Chocolove supiese ese tipo de chistes...- comento Yoh

-Chocolove... ¡A ese lo voy a matar yo en cuanto le vea por haberle enseñado estas cosas a Pilika!- exclamo Horo Horo

Nadie se paro a contarlos, pero Pilika contaría por lo menos unos 10 chistes. Cada uno era peor que el anterior. No paro de contar chistes hasta que alguien grito:

-¡Tomates podridos a 10 dólares la unidad!

Al fondo del patio de butacas había un hombre, quien sabe de donde habría salido, con un carrito de tomates en mal estado. La mayor parte del publico no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo sobre el carrito, comprando cantidad de tomates, sin importarles el precio.

-¿10 dólares por tomate? Me parece un poco caro...- comento Ryu. Ni el ni sus compañeros se habían movido de sus asientos.

-Hay que ver como hace negocio la gente...- dijo Manta

Todos los que habían comprado tomates podridos, comenzaron a lanzárselos a Pilika. Pero como la mayoría no tenia buena puntería, no todos daban a la chica. Mucho de ellos acababan en las cabezas de los que tenían enfrente, de Johnny y Josie e incluso del jurado. 

-¡Que asco!- Horo Horo se limpiaba un tomate de la cabeza

-¡Ja! A mi aun no me han dado porque se esquivarlos...- fanfarroneo Ren pero fue interrumpido por un tomate que le cayo en toda su cara.

-¿Decías?- dijo Horo Horo burlonamente

Ren se limpio la cara furioso y saco su lanza.

-¡¿Quien ha sido?! ¡¿Quien?! ¡El que haya sido va a acabar muy mal!

-Calma Ren- Yoh agarro a Ren para que no hiciese ninguna locura. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia Hao- Por cierto ¿Que haces, Hao?

Hao estaba recogiendo los tomates aplastados que habían caído en su cuerpo y en el escenario y volviendo a lanzarlos contra el publico.

-El "Gran Hao" no tolera que le tiren tomates podridos y acabara con estos estúpidos humanos a golpe de tomatazos

-Y si el "Gran Hao" tiene al Espíritu del fuego ¿Por que se defiende a golpe de tomate?- dijo Horo Horo

-¡Es verdad!- se dio cuenta Hao. Solto los tomates y se dispuso a llamar al Espíritu del fuego, pero Yoh le agarro de la misma manera que habia hecho antes con Ren para impedírselo.

Aunque los tomates tenían como objetivo a Pilika, cada vez menos daban en la diana, por lo que la gente malinterpretaba los tomatazos que les daban por error y enseguida comenzó una guerra de todos contra todos.

-Aaaay! Primero la inundación, luego el hielo y ahora esto!- Johnny lloraba sobre el hombro de su hermana Josie

-Ssh... Tranquilo... Ea, ea... Los hombres no lloran...- Josie le paso el brazo por encima del hombro y le intento animar como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Aaaay! Primero la inundación, luego el hielo y ahora esto!- Johnny seguía llorando

-Ssh... Tranquilo... Ea, ea... Los hombres no lloran...

-Aaaay! Primero la inundación, luego el hielo y ahora esto!

-¡Deja de hacerte el maricon!- Josie soltó a su hermano, harta ya de sus lloriqueos

Anna entro en el escenario, cargada con tres cajas de tomates podridos.

-A... Anna ¿De donde sacaste esos tomates?- pregunto Yoh extrañado

-Descubrí el camión donde aquel tío almacenaba los tomates y le robe algunas cajas. Me niego a pagar 10 dólares por tomate- Anna poso las cajas en el suelo y cogió uno de los tomates- Esta gente se va a enterar de quien es Anna Kyouyama y de lo graciosos que son su chistes.

Anna se apunto a la guerra de tomatazos. Pilika quiso quitarle algún tomate a Anna pero esta no la dejo, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con los que estaban aplastados y tirados en el suelo. Jun, Tamao y Fausto estaban detrás del escenario debido al incidente durante el combate de boxeo. Habían salido fuera porque las chicas se extrañaban de que no las llamasen para realizar la prueba. Justo al salir, acabaron con un tomate cada uno en su cara. Ninguno de los tres sabían lo que ocurría. El que estaba mas contento era el vendedor de tomates, ya que nunca había hecho tan buen negocio con un producto en mal estado. La guerra solo se calmo cuando alguien grito:

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Fue Fausto. Tan solo mando parar la pelea para que alguien le diese una explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero nadie le dio una respuesta concreta. El que caldeo después el ambiente fue Manta. Se subió encima de su asiento pero como es muy bajito, le pidio a Ryu que le elevase.

-¡Escuchen! ¡El que enseño los chistes malos a la chica del pelo azul fue este!- Manta señalo a Chocolove- ¡Este es el "Gran Maestro Chocolove"!

-Pero ¿A que viene eso, Manta?- pregunto Chocolove sin saber el propósito de Manta al gritar esas palabras

-Así que la culpa es del negro travestido- dijo una voz

-A por el- dijo otra

Manta pidió a Ryu y a Lee Pyron que saliesen corriendo porque la gente enseguida fue a comprar mas tomates. Una avalancha de tomates apareció. Y todos tenían como objetivo a Chocolove.

______  
Vaya, tanto decir que en vacaciones no paraba de venirme la inspiración y para hacer este capitulo he tardado un poco...

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es?

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS!

Ren: Otra vez a la carga

Noriko: Si, que pasa. Llevaba casi un mes sin subir nada

Ren: Yo que tu cambiaria el titulo del fic. Lo que estas escribiendo no se parece para nada en un concurso de belleza.

Noriko: Si, bueno... Ahora es la hora de leer reviews, así que venga. Tenemos a Lau que le manda besos a Ren pero pide que se los de Horo Horo de su parte ¡Ale, venga, ya sabéis!

Horo Horo: Y un huevo!!

Noriko: Oye, venga, aquí lo digan los lectores. Ren siempre dice que haga caso a los lectores

Ren: Pero que les hagas caso cuando pidan digan que nada... ¡Quien me mandara hablar!

Noriko: ¡Por fin has entendido que tu piquito de oro debería estar cerrado!

Ren: ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Noriko: Bueno, veo que necesitáis ayuda para el beso... Yoh empuja la cabeza de Ren, Hao la de Horo Horo, Chocolove junta los labios y yo saco una foto para enviar una exclusiva a alguna revista del corazón!!

Horo Horo: Oye, oye, un momento... El review no especificaba donde tenia que besarle

Noriko: ¿Quieres besarlo en el culo o en otra parte que no me apetece decir? XD

Horo Horo: Malpensada!!

Noriko: ooh, si, yo soy malpensada a tope, ya lo deberíais saber... Bueno, esto es pa hoy o que? 

Ren: (saca su lanza y apunta a Noriko en la nariz) A leer el siguiente review! 

Noriko: Ya estamos con la jodida lancita... Vaaaaale... A ver, tenemos a Lagome, que le gracia que le hace el fic le hace sentir mejor durante su enfermedad. Ya ves, este fic tendrían que recomendarlo los médicos.

Ren: Par que? Para suicidarse? Este fic es como la eutanasia

Noriko: Muy gracioso ¬¬... ¿Que a quien voy a emparejar a Anna? Pues con Yoh, aunque igual no pongo nada, porque hay una pequeña gran disputa entre los lectores sobre cual es la pareja de Anna. Entonces, para ahorrarme problemas...

Hao:... La niña se lava las manos en este tema ¬¬... Si la mayoría pide Hao x Anna!!

Noriko: Nunca me pare a contarlos y no me fío de lo que dices, asi que nada. Crystal Ketchum me recomienda que eche a todos estos para que no me molesten o que llame a Anna y a Pilika ¿te crees que no intente echarlos de casa? Lo que pasa que no quieren porque aquí hay comida y bebida de sobre y televisión por cable. También intente llamar Pilika y a Anna, pero están muy contentas de no tenerlos cerca y si tienen que venir, es solo para leer reviews y luego irse. Así que me quedo solita... ¡Quiero que me beatifiquen por aguantarlos como una santa!

Ren: Espera por ello ¬¬

Noriko: Megumi Sagara quiere que lea su review Ren

Ren: Dice que ni yo ni Horo Horo ni yo somos gays ¡Enterate, chica-escoba, no lo somos! A ver si diciéndotelo algún lector te entra en esa cabeza

Noriko: Si, ya. A esta la sobornasteis. Estoy segura. La comprasteis para que dijese eso XD

Horo Horo: Trolera

Noriko: Si, vale, vale, lo que tu digas XD. Sigue Ren

Ren: Manda chocolates para todos y para Noriko una bazooka, con la única condición de que no la uses contra Chocolove o contra mi. Que a nosotros nos des con tu palo... ¡Que clase de review es este que te permite a Noriko que me golpee con su palo!

Noriko: Una bazooka! Tengo que probarla al final de la lectura de reviews ¡Recordádmelo! Teela-The-IceAngel quiere que Horo Horo lea su review.

Horo Horo: Dice que admira como aguanto a Noriko, porque me trata mal ¡Eso, me maltrata!

Noriko: Oye, aquí el que no esta contento se va. Mejor, así hay uno menos que me vacíe la nevera

Horo Horo: ¡Pues me voy! (se dirige hacia la puerta pero se para y da media vuelta) ¿Puedo tomar un aperitivo hacer de hacer la maleta?

Noriko: Capullo, tu lo que quieres es quedarte para seguir comiendo ¬¬ y montar juergas con los otros cuatro... Marineneko dice que lo del boxeo estuvo original y que Tamao no ganaria ni a patadas... Muerte a Tamao... Veo que tu también perteneces a ese 80% que odia a Tamao.

Yoh: Pero si Tamao no tiene nada de malo...

Noriko: Que nadie se confunda con lo que dice Yoh. Lo que pasa es que Tamao echa un ingrediente secreto a lo que prepara para comer que hace que la gente hable bien de ella XD. Tenemos a Mary Mizu que nos manda un review enooooorme lleno de regalitos para todos. Para mi hay 10 cuadernos de 500 hojas, 5 cajas de bolígrafos, un péndulo para hipnotizar a Horo Horo y se enamore de mi, un equipo para reforzar, pulir y endurecer palos de escoba y una cita con el psicólogo pagada por los Tao para quitarme el trauma me causo Ren. Buf, no se por donde empezar... ¡Por el péndulo, a ver si funciona!

Horo Horo: Con eso mas bien de pareces a Lyserg

Noriko: Tu crees?? A ver ¡Péndulo torpedo! (el péndulo no se mueve) ¡Péndulo torpedo! ¡¿Por que no se mueve?!

Ren: Porque tiene que ser posesionado, boba

Noriko: Para Ren, 8 toneles de leche descremada de 10 litros, 1 torta de chocolate, gel super-extra-fuerte para el pelo de tamaño industrial, un viaje de ida a Venezuela y además, el numero de casa, del celular, el correo electrónico la dirección de Mary Mizu. Además también te dice que eres lindo, inteligente y todas esas cosas que se pueden resumir en un "eres mi personaje favorito".

Ren: Ya ves, a ti te dan regalos, pero a mi me dan regalos y me quieren

Noriko: Guardate ese egocentrismo repugnate, anda ¬¬. Para Horo Horo, un clonador para que escape de los golpes de Pilika, una snowboard nueva, una caja de bombones, plantas y un equipo de jardinería. También se apunta a la asociación de "Salvemos a Horo Horo de Pilika"

Horo Horo: ¿Cuanta gente hay ya en la asociación?

Noriko: Ya perdí la cuenta, pero ya te digo que estas bien asegurado. Para Yoh, la colección completa de Nirvana y Metallica para que aprendas lo que es música de verdad y 6 cartones de zumo de naranja de 4 litros. Con eso te quiere decir que te espabiles, porque tu te pones a cantar y a poner esa cara que tienes de marihuanero mientras Hao te roba a Anna.

Yoh: ¿Otra vez la marihuana? ¡Que yo no me drogo!

Noriko: Anda, pues lo que me encontré en el bolsillo de los pantalones que tuve que lavarte no dice eso XD. Para Hao, champú, acondicionador y demás productos para el pelo para un año y un libro de "Como olvidarme de mi de la prometida de mi gemelo la cual nunca me va a parar en 12 días" . Eso y que eres un greñudo pervertido roba-novias. 

Hao: Eso es mentira. Todo el mundo me adora. A nadie menos tu se le ocurre insultarme. 

Noriko: Ya ves, no estoy sola. Para Chocolove, un kit de primeros auxilios para cuando le de con la escoba, un traje normal para que no le llamen travestí y el libro de "como mejorar mis chistes en 2 semanas" 

Chocolove: Yo no lo necesito. A Pilika le parecen buenos y a Tamao también 

Noriko: Porque esas son personas que tragan de todo. Buf, después de tanto regalito, tenemos a Jun Tao, a la que hay que aclarar algunas dudas. A ver, quiere saber que hicieron Horo Horo y Ren en el baño. 

Horo Horo: Mear 

Noriko: Además de eso 

Ren: Lavarnos las manos 

Noriko: Además de eso 

Horo Horo: Beber un poco de agua del grifo 

Noriko: ¡Además de eso, joder! ¡Escupidlo de una **** vez! 

Ren: Sigue aclarando dudas, guapa 

Noriko: Sobre Horo Horo y la radiactividad... En algunos seres les quedara el pelo verde con eso de la radiactividad pero en en mi fic titulado "Territorio Salvaje"... 

Ren: La otra mierda que tiene entre manos 

Noriko:... Encontraras la respuesta a lo de Horo Horo, entre otros estudios sorprendentes. Para acabar, Cheethan black que Hao es gay y que Horo Horo esta mejor sin la cinta del pelo. 

Hao: ¡¡¿¿Como que soy gay??!! Los gays no eran estos dos?? (señala a Horo Horo y a Ren) 

Horo Horo y Ren: Ò_Ó Oye!! Mira a quien apuntas con ese dedo!! 

Noriko: Desde luego, Hao, no sabia eso de ti 

Hao: Todo mentira! Donde esta ese mentiroso, que lo voy a quemar!!! 

Noriko: Bueeeno, se acabo por hoy! Mañana me marcho de vacaciones!! ^o^ 

Chocolove: ¿Otra vez? 

Ren: ¿Te has dado cuenta de que es la segunda vez que te vas de vacaciones en todo lo que llevas de fic? 

Noriko: ¿Hay algún problema? 

Hao: No, problema ninguno ¡Si así montamos una fiesta sin tenerte por ahí cerca estorbando! 

Noriko: ¿Como que fiestas? ¡Nada de fiestas! ¡La nevera ni tocarla! ¡Y nada de gastar el dinero de mi hucha en peliculitas no aptas para menoreees! Oye, ahora que me acuerdo (Noriko saca la bazooka que le regalaron antes). Yoh, Hao, Horo Horo, poneos contra la pared, que voy a probar la bazooka. Ren, Chocolove, quedaos por ahí cerca, que luego os tengo que dar con el palo de la escoba. 

(Yoh, Hao y Horo Horo se ponen contra la pared. Noriko dispara pero los tres se agachan justo cuando llega el disparo, que da en la pared) 

Noriko: WAAAA!!! Me he cargado la pared! Pero sois bobos! Para que os agacháis! 

Ren: Menos cuento y corre, que vas a perder el avión y no queremos que te quedes en tierra. 

Noriko: No me des ordenes ¬¬... ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! 


	17. Lo tuyo es puro teatro

Los tomates podridos se acabaron cuando la gente gasto los últimos en Chocolove. Tenia tal montaña de tomates encima, que no se veía al negro entre ellos.

-¿Lo sacamos de ahí?- dijo Ryu

-Dejalo ahí que se ahogue- contesto Manta. Todo sea por no aguantar a Chocolove.

-No seas así, Manta- dijo Fausto dirigiéndose a la montaña de tomates.

-Mira quien fue a hablar- se dijo Manta para si

Fausto retiro algo de tomate de donde se supone que estaba la cabeza de Chocolove. 

-Uuuh!! Soy el monstruo de tomate!!- exclamo Chocolove en cuanto su cara quedo libre del fruto podrido. Fausto rápidamente volvió a colocar el tomate que había retirado en el sitio donde estaba antes. 

-Mejor dejémoslo así como estaba. Me parece que Manta tenia razón 

-¡No creáis que vais a dejar todo esto así!- exclamo Johnny por el micrófono. Se notaba un poco su enfado en su voz- ¡Vamos a pasaros unas fregonas para que limpiéis! 

Johnny empezó a lanzar fregonas, quien sabe de donde saco tantas, al publico. A alguno le dio la fregona en la cabeza por accidente. El jurado se apresuro a esconderse debajo de la mesa, por si les tocaba limpiar también. Pero Josie les descubrió. 

-Vosotros no os vais a escaquear, que también ensuciasteis- dijo mientras pasaba a cada uno una fregona. 

-¿Y Pilika? ¿Y Anna? ¡Ellas también lanzaron tomates!- protesto Horo Horo 

-Las chicas tienen cosas mas importantes que hacer. Se están preparando para la siguiente prueba- explico Johnny al oír a Horo Horo. 

Josie acerco cubos llenos de agua a los que tenían que limpiar. Como había mucha gente entre el publico, acabaron antes con la limpieza. Mas de uno le dio por golpear con la fregona la montaña de tomates podridos del centro del patio de butacas, sabiendo que ahí se encontraba Chocolove. Manta, Ryu, Fausto y Lee Pyron subieron al escenario y echaron una mano en la limpieza a Yoh & Co. Por fin, mas o menos, estaba todo limpio, aunque quedaba un olor raro por ahí. 

-¿Alguien sabe que hora es -_-?- pregunto Horo Horo agotado 

-Mas o menos, las 10 de la noche- contesto Manta antes de bajar al patio de butacas y volver a su sitio. 

-Llevamos aquí 5 horas -_- ¡Ha pasado la hora de la cena y tengo hambre!- exclamo Horo Horo 

-Que raro que tu tengas hambre- dijo Ren sarcásticamente. Vio un tomate en el suelo que les había quedado por limpiar, lo cogio y se lo puso delante de la boca a Horo Horo- Toma. Come esto. 

-¡No estoy para bromas! ¡Eso te lo comes tu!- Horo Horo aparto el tomate de un manotazo 

-Pero si ya comiste cuando fue la prueba de repostería- dijo Hao 

-El estomago de este no se llena con un trozo de tarta- dijo Ren 

-Tengo hambre -_- -dijo Horo Horo en voz baja 

Johnny anuncio la siguiente prueba a través del micrófono. 

-¡La siguiente prueba es la de teatro!- Johnny se apresuro a dar la explicación de la prueba antes de que Ren exclamase eso de que el concurso y las pruebas son una estupidez- Esta prueba sirve para ver como andan las chicas en interpretación, si se saben expresar y todo eso. Las chicas han escogido un guión corto. Puede ser cantado o hablado. Tienen que estudiarlo. Han tenido tiempo durante la limpieza, pero vamos a darles mas tiempo. Por eso... ¡Es la hora de la publicidad! 

Josie aparece arrastrando una mesa con ruedas que tenia unas cuantas pastillas de jabón encima. Johnny cogió una de ellas. 

-Vamos a mostrarles la eficacia del jabón "Johnny Melabo", que por si no se habían dado cuenta, lleva mi nombre 

-Tengo hambre -_- -repetía Horo Horo en bajo 

-Y para que vean que no esta trucado, vamos a escoger alguien entre el publico para que lo compruebe- Johnny busca a un voluntario entre el publico hasta que señala a uno- Euh... ¡Tu! ¡Si, tu! ¡El de la mascara de pollo! ¡Venga, sube, no seas timido, que aqui no comen a nadie! 

El escogido subió al escenario. Yoh enseguida le reconoció. 

-Anda, mira, si es mi padre!- dijo Yoh con una de sus sonrisas- Hoolaa!! 

-Hola Yoh- saludo Mikihisa 

-Tengo hambre -_- -repetía Horo Horo en bajo 

-Bien. Le he escogido a usted porque si lleva esa mascara cutre de pollo es porque tiene la cara sucia y aunque le da vergüenza enseñarla, no se la lava y se la tapa- dijo Johnny sacando sus propias conclusiones 

-No... No es por eso- intentaba corregir Mikihisa 

-Por eso, el fabuloso jabón "Johnny Melabo" le va a solucionar el problema- Johnny se disponía a levantar la careta de pollo de Mikihisa. 

-No! No lo hagas...- Mikihisa intentaba impedírselo, pero ya era muy tarde. Johnny, horrorizado, lanzo un grito- Ya te dije que no la levantases 

-Pero... Pero que le ha pasado?- preguntó Johnny, aun un poco asustando después de ver como tenia la cara Mikihisa 

-Nada, que aquel me la quemo cuando era un poco mas pequeño- contesto Mikihisa señalando a Hao. Johnny fue a donde estaba Hao, con la intención de regañarle. 

-¿Y tu como le haces eso al pobre hombre? 

-¿Quieres acabar tu igual que el?- amenazo Hao 

-Noo...Mi bonita cara...- Johnny se llevo las manos a la cara. Volvió con Mikihisa- Bueno, en vista que no le podemos lavar la cara, le lavaremos... la mascara!! 

Johnny mojo la pastilla de jabón en un bol grande con agua que había encima de la mesa, se abalanzo sobre Mikihisa y con brío, froto la careta del hombre. 

-Tralaralarito, friego al pollito!!- cantaba Johnny 

-Me estas metiendo jabón en el ojo- se quejaba Mikihisa, sin poder quitarse al presentador de encima. Johnny estaba tan emocionado con el "frotar y frotar" y tan metido en su canción que no se había dado cuenta que la mascara tenia dos ranuras para que Mikihisa pudiese ver y que ahora estaba dejando rojos los ojos del pobre hombre. Johnny acabo por fin con su limpieza. 

-Como pueden ver, la sucia careta ha quedado como los chorros del oro!- exclamo Johnny, satisfecho por el resultado que había dejado el jabón con su nombre. Satisfecho a pesar de que no había limpiado apenas nada. 

-Ay, como me pica los ojos- Mikihisa se quito la cara de pollo para poder frotarse los ojos con comodidad. Pero se había olvidado que estaba en un sitio donde mucha gente le estaba mirando. Medio publico se estremeció al ver su cara quemada. 

-Esto... Gracias por su colaboración- agradeció Johnny, intentando no mirar a la cara de Mikihisa- Ahora, por favor, si no le importa, vuelva a ponerse su mascara. 

-Hasta luego, papa!- se despidió Yoh mientras su padre bajaba del escenario. 

-Tengo hambre -_- -repetia Horo Horo en bajo 

-Y después de estos consejos publicitarios- Josie retira la mesa- yo creo que las chicas ya tendrán sus guiones bien estudiados ¡Que entre Anna! 

Anna entra en escena. 

-Bueno, todos estos guiones no son monólogos así que necesitan la ayuda de alguien para interpretarlo ¿Alguien se ofrece voluntario?- pregunto Johnny al jurado 

-¡YO! ¡YO, YO, YO, YO! ¡YOOOO!- exclamo Hao, poniéndose de pie, levantando el brazo y adelantándose a Yoh, que se había quedado con el dedo a medio camino de ser levantado y la boca abierta preparada para decir "Yo". 

-Sabia que ibas a salir tu voluntario- pensó Anna 

-Tengo hambre -_- -decia Horo Horo por lo bajo 

-¿Y yo que tengo que hacer?- Hao salto por encima de la mesa. Le fue entregado un papel. 

-Tu puedes leer el guión pero Anna no. Todo lo que no ponga "Anna" es lo que tienes que decir o hacer tu- le explico Johnny- Así pues ¡Que empiece la función! 

Hao leyó rápidamente el guión. Tanto el como Anna se colocaron en sus puestos: Anna sentada en una silla y el de pie, un poco alejado de la chica. Empezó a sonar una música de fondo. 

-¿Quien es?- canto Anna 

-Euh...- Hao leyó el guión- Soy yo 

-¿Que vienes a buscar?- dijo Anna cantando 

-A ti- Hao no se había enterado de que había que decir las frases cantando. Avanzo un poco a donde estaba Anna. 

-Ya es tarde 

-¿Por que?- Hao ya se enteró de que había que cantar. Avanzo mas hasta estar al lado de Anna. 

-¡Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti!- Anna se levanta- ¡Por eso vete!- Anna derriba a Hao de un codazo en la barriga- Olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa, Y pega la vuelta 

-Jamás te pude comprender...- Hao avanzo de rodillas y se agarro a la pierna de Anna. 

-¡Vete! Olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios, que no te desean- la pierna de Anna se desprende de Hao de una patada 

-Estás mintiendo ya lo sé...- Hao sube por la espalda de Anna 

-¡Vete! Olvida que existo, que me conociste, Y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso Tienes experiencia...- Anna se da la vuelta y se quita a Hao de encima de un coscorrón en la cabeza de este. 

Fin. La gente aplaudió a rabiar. 

-La verdad es que lo han interpretado muy bien. Además, la canción les quedaba que ni pintado- comento Manta mientras aplaudía. 

-Esta canción de Pimpinela siempre me hace llorar- dijo Ryu secándose alguna lagrimita. 

-Tranquilo, solo es una canción- Chocolove puso el brazo sobre los hombros de Ryu. Este se sintió mejor. Pero de repente, el, Manta, Fausto y Lee Pyron reaccionaron. 

-¿¡Y tu cuando has salido!? 

-Ay, ay, me duele la cabeza de tanto porrazo de Annita- se lamentaba Hao mientras volvía su sitio y se sentaba. Anna salía del escenario. 

-Hao... Que bueno estas... -_- -dijo Horo Horo. Yoh, Hao y Ren se sorprendieron de sus palabras. Este ultimo el que mas. Horo Horo se levanta de su sitio y se acerca a Hao. 

-Estas tan bueno que te voy a comer -_- -Horo Horo abrió lo mas que pudo su boca y la engancho a la cabeza de Hao, intentando llevarse un buen bocado. Intento "arrancar" lo que tenia entre los dientes pero su boca quedo atascada, por lo que se quedo ahí parado, chupando y mordisqueando la cabeza de Hao. Estaba claro que no sabia lo que hacia. 

-Aaaarrrgh!! Una sanguijuela gigante!! Que miedo!! Que ascooo!!- una mujer entre el publico salio corriendo de la sala al ver lo que estaba viendo. 

-Lo que hace el hambre o_o -dijo Yoh mirando sorprendido a "Horo Horo la sanguijuela" 

-¡¿Que hacéis ahí parados?!- exclamo Hao- ¡Quitadme a este bicho de la cabeza! 

En vista de que ni Yoh ni Ren parecían querer ayudarle, Hao tuvo que hacerlo por su cuenta. Pero por mucho que tiraba tirar de la cabeza de Horo Horo, no había manera de desengancharla. 

-Esto...- Johnny se había quedado mirando la escena sin saber que decir o hacer- Euh... ¿Damos paso a Pilika? 

-Si. No te preocupes por estos dos- contesto Ren señalando a Hao y Horo Horo 

Pilika entra en escena. Al ver a su hermano hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ahogo un grito. 

-¡¿Pero que le pasa a mi hermano?! 

-Nada. Que tiene hambre- contesto Ren tranquilamente, como si lo que estuviese pasando fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo. 

-Aaay, me dolía la cabeza por los golpes de Anna y ahora esto- Hao en modo dramático- ¡Siento como este tío me esta chupando toda mi inteligencia, belleza y poderes! 

-Venga, eso no es verdad- dijo Yoh 

-Ya, pero ya que estamos en la prueba de teatro, quería dramatizar un poco 

Pilika, en cambio, se tomo las palabras de Hao en serio. 

-¿Chupar... sus poderes?- la cara preocupada de Pilika se ilumino. Corrió a donde estaba Horo Hroo y empujo mas la cabeza de este contra la de Hao- ¡Vamos hermanito! ¡Chupa todos los poderes de Hao que así te harás mucho mas fuerte, serás el Shaman King y harás realidad nuestro sueño del campo de plantas! 

-¡Oye niña! ¡Pero de que vas! ¡Haz el favor de quitarme a este de aquí!- exclamo Hao indignado- ¡Tienes que tirar, no empujaaar! 

-Hay que ver como esta el pueblo- suspiro Ren 

-Os voy a quemar a todos!!- exclamaba Hao enfurecido- A vosotros dos por no ayudarme, a esta maldita mocosa por hacer lo que esta haciendo y a este tío por intentar comerme!! 

-Por mucho que empujes, Horo Horo no va a chupar ningún poder de Hao- explico Ren a Pilika- Lo que pasa es que tienes al chaval famélico ¡Cuida un poco de el, que para eso eres su hermana! 

-Oye Pilika- Yoh se levanta de su sitio- Lo que tu tienes que representar no es un monologo ¿verdad? 

-No... 

-Yo sere el voluntario que te ayude con la interpretación 

-Esto... Yo tenia pensado que saliese mi hermanito... Pero en vista de que esta en estas condiciones... Valdrá- Pilika deja de empujar a Horo Horo y junto a Yoh, va al centro del escenario. Yoh recibe el guion. 

-Bueno, antes de nada, quería decir que este dialogo esta escrito por mi...- Pilika se apresuro a dar la explicación en cuanto vio las cara de perro del publico- Tranquilos, no tiene ninguna influencia de Chocolove. Es 100% original mío ^^U 

-Cuando quieras, empieza- dijo Johnny 

-Yoh, Yoh- recito Pilika 

-Oye, un momento- Yoh reviso el guión- aquí pone que tienes que decir "Hermanito, hermanito" 

-¿Y tu eres Horo Horo? 

-No... 

-¿Entonces? ¡Ya me has fastidiado la escena! 

-Escena de Pilika toma 2- Josie aparece con una claqueta- ¡Acción! 

-Yoh, Yoh- volvió a recitar Pilika 

-Que quieres, Pilika- leyo Yoh, saltándose los signos de puntuación 

-Tienes que entrenar 

-¿¡Que!? ¿Entrenar? ¿Aqui? ¿Ahora?- Casacaditas de lagrimas para Yoh- Nooo, no quieroooo 

-No! Que estamos interpretando! Que no es verdad!- Yoh seguia llorando- Argh!! Tenemos que volver a empezar!! 

-Escena de Pilika toma 3- Josie aparece de nuevo con la claqueta- ¡Accion! 

-Yoh, Yoh 

-Que quieres, Pilika 

-Tienes que entrenar 

-Pero yo no quiero!- Yoh siguió el guión 

-¡¿Podéis dejar de atender a esos dos y ayudarme?!- Hao no dejaba de tirar de la cara de Horo Horo- ¿Donde esta Opacho cuando se le necesita? 

-¿Crees que Opacho puede servir de ayuda en estos casos?- dijo Ren. 

Hao se lo pensó. 

-¿Donde están las Hana Gumi cuando se le necesitan? ¿Quien tuvo la genial idea de dejarlas inconscientes después de sacarlas del hielo? 

-Tuya, porque estabas mas pendiente de Anna- contesto Ren 

-¿Pero puedes callarte de una vez?- grito Pilika dirigiéndose a Hao- Por tu culpa ya no se lo que tengo que decir ¡Ahora tendre que volver a empezar de nuevo! 

-Escena de Pilika toma 4- Josie aparece con la claqueta- ¡Acción! 

-Yoh, Yoh 

-Que quieres, Pilika 

-Tienes que entrenar 

-Pero yo no quiero! 

-Tienes que entrenar para hacerte fuerte 

-Oye, Pilika- interrumpió Yoh- ¿Estas segura que esto es una representación teatral? A mi me recuerda a la conversación que tengo casi todos los días con Anna... 

-¡Es imposible representar un dialogo aqui! ¡Este tio le pone pegas a todo! ¡Renuncio!- Pilika salio del escenario sin dejar de protestar y gesticular, dejando a Yoh con el guión en la mano y con cara de no saber lo que estaba pasando. 

-Nada, chaval, que te han dado plantón- Johnny le quito a Yoh el papel de las manos y este se sentó en su sitio. 

-Y ahora viene... ¡Nuestra chica favorita! ¡Jun!- anuncio Johnny. Jun entro al escenario entre aplausos y vítores. Pero al ver la escena de Horo Horo y Hao, se estremeció. 

-¿Que le pasa a Horo Horo?- pregunto Jun 

-Que tiene hambre- respondió Ren 

-¿¡Pero por que narices nadie me ayuda a quitarme a este de encima?!- protesto Hao, aun intentando sacarse a Horo Horo de la cabeza 

-Espera, que creo que tengo la solución. A ver donde la tenia... Esperemos que no este derretida ya ... - Jun saco de la liga donde guarda sus pergaminos una chocolatina y la abre- ¡Que bien! ¡Esta en perfectas condiciones! 

Nadie sabe como, pero Horo Horo pudo desengancharse de la cabeza de Hao sin ayuda. De un salto enorme se abalanzo sobre Jun, tragándose la chocolatina y la mano de la taoista. 

-Me... Me alegro que te guste la chocolatina...- Jun miro a Horo Horo un poco asqueada. Intento en vano sacar la mano de la bocota del chico- Pero mi mano no hace falta que te la comas. 

-Soy libre!! Soy libre!! Habéis visto? Soy libreeeee!!- Hao estaba loco de contento y empezó a bailar. Mentalmente, Yoh bautizo la danza como "El baile de Hao que se pondrá de moda el próximo verano." 

-Dije que mi mano no hace falta que te la comas- Jun agitaba con fuerza el brazo para intentar desprenderse de Horo Horo pero no era capaz. Acabo perdiendo los nervios- ¡Pero puedes dejarme de chuparme la mano! ¡Me estoy muriendo de asco! 

-Voy en tu ayuda, Jun!!- La figura de Lee Pyron sobresalía entre el publico. El zombie corría hacia el escenario. 

-Este ya se esta pasando- Murmuraba Ren que iba a socorrer a su hermana. Justo cuando el y Lee Pyron llegaron donde Jun, Johnny se metió en medio. 

-¿Donde os creéis que vais? ¡Aquí el presentador es el que resuelve los problemas!- Dirigiéndose a Jun- Ay, mi pobrecita, ya veras como en un periquete te quito a este chupón. 

Johnny tiro de las piernas de Horo Horo, pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza. 

-Esto... Mejor os lo dejo a vosotros ^^U 

Ren y Lee Pyron tiraron de las piernas de Horo Horo hasta que al final, consiguieron desprenderlo de Jun y sacarlo volando de la fuerza que ejercieron. El ainu acabo encima de Manta, Ryu, Chocolove y Fausto. 

-¿Por que tuvo que llegar hasta aquí?- dijo Manta intentando quitarse el peso de encima- Oye, Horo Horo ¿Te encuentras bien? 

-¿Eh? ¿Donde estoy? - Horo Horo despertó del trance en que se había encontrado- ¿Que hago aquí? 

-Aaay, pobre Jun, que tiene toda la mano de babas!!- Johnny salio corriendo del escenario y volvió con el botiquín- Me parece que es grave ¡Se suspende la prueba de teatro! 

-¡¿Como que se suspende?!- Tamao entra en escena- ¡Aun quedo yo por representar mi escena! ¡Y Jun tampoco ha interpretado nada! 

-¿No ves que esto es una emergencia, niña? ¡Jun tiene la mano llena de babas y algunas marcas de dientes! ¡Se suspende la prueba de teatro! 

-Lo tuyo si que es puro teatro- murmuro Tamao dando media vuelta 

______ 

Capitulo largo y sin sentido XDD. Pero siempre que me imagino a Horo Horo encachado de la cabeza Hao no puedo evitar el partirme de risa XD 

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es? 

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS! 

Horo Horo: Jeje ¿Y ese traje? 

Noriko: (vestida de albañil) Menos pitorreo ¬¬... Como por vuestra culpa me cargue la pared y luego me marche de vacaciones, ahora tengo que arreglarla ¡Y el que suelte el chiste malo malísimo que me parezco a Bustamante por lo de ir de albañil, va a acabar mal! 

Chocolove: o.o ¡Anda! ¡Si puede leer la mente! 

Yoh: Oh no! Se esta esta convirtiendo en una Anna!

Noriko: Ya me gustaría a mi leer la mente... Bueno, a leer reviews! Tenemos a Jun Tao que me regala una maquina para estar en dos sitios a la vez y también les dice a Horo Horo y a Ren que no le cuenten mentiras o os visitara esta noche el monstruo lechero de los skateboards.

Horo Horo: El que??

Ren: ¿Y eso que es?

Noriko: Buena pregunta. Bueno, como os va a visitar hoy, pues aprovechare a fisgar y a sacarle una foto para el periódico XD. Tenemos a Nakuru Tsukishiro, que se ha leído los 16 capítulos de un tirón.

Ren: ¿Y sigue viva?

Noriko: A no ser que haya sido su espíritu el que escribió el review, supongo que si XD. A ver, trae mensajitos para todo el mundo. Para mi, que me lo pase bien y me relaje en las vacaciones. Pues si, me las pase bien ^-^. Para Yoh, que eres muy tierno y que te pongas las pilas o Hao te quitara a Anna. 

Hao: Dejale, que no se las ponga

Noriko: Para Hao, que eres uno de los mas sexys de Shaman King

Hao: Dime algo que no sepa

Noriko: Para Ren, que si quieres vacaciones gratis, que te vayas a su casa, que además, esta bien provista de leche. Para Horo Horo, que espera a que un día des la contraria Pilika sin salir herido y para Chocolove, que no le enseñes mas chistes a Pilika. 

Chocolove: ¿Y con quien sigo mi legado? ¡No tengo hijos!

Noriko: Ni los vas a tener nunca!! XD. Bueno, también dice que ni Horo Horo ni Ren son gays. Que podéis sentiros atraídos pero que gays no sois.

Ren: Ja! Que te entre en esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes!

Noriko: Vale, no sois gays...

Horo Horo: Por fin lo ha entendido

Noriko: ...Sois bisexuales! Como Ryu!

Horo Horo y Ren: QUE???!!

(Noriko se tira al suelo y empieza a reírse como una loca, a patalear, a dar golpes al suelo y a llorar de la risa)

Ren: Pero bueno ¿Esta de que va?

(Pasan 5 minutos y Noriko sigue riéndose)

Ren: ò_ó* Ya te vale, no? Sigue leyendo reviews!!

Noriko: (levantándose del suelo) Ren! No me creo lo que acabas de decir! Debe ser que te gusta lo que viene ahora, porque aquí dice que tienes que dar un beso a Horo Horo en la boca ¡Muy bien! ¡Yoh empuja a Ren, Yoh empuja a Horo Horo, Chocolove junta las cabezas y yo saco una foto del momento para mandarla a una revista del corazón o venderla en el mercado negro!

(Yoh y Hao empujan pero Ren y Horo Horo se resisten. Cuando consiguen tenerlos un poco cerca, Chocolove intenta juntar cabezas, pero Horo Horo y Ren siguen resistiéndose)

Noriko: Vaya... Como no les imantemos los labios, no será imposible hacer que se besen... ¡Que penaaaaa! Bueno, acaba el review regalándole a Ren chocolates y leche. Tenemos a Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne que se ha reído mucho con los chistes de Chocolove.

Chocolove: ¡Alguien se ha reído! ¡Alguien se ha reído! ^o^

Noriko: Crystal Ketchum darklight cree que debería ser shaman para poder echaros a todos fuera de mi casa. Me gustaria serlo, pero esta gente sabe decir muy bien que no. Hare la prueba ¿Queréis enseñarme a ser una llaman?

Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove: Nooooo

Noriko: ¿Queréis iros de mi casa?

Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove: Nooooo

Noriko: ¿Quereis droga?

Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove: Nooooo

Yoh: Siiiii

(Ren le de un codazo a Yoh)

Yoh: Esto... Noooo

Noriko: Lo que decía -_-. Marineneko dice que os portáis mal conmigo y por eso me da la droga de control mental inventada por ella. A ver si funciona...

(Noriko inyecta la droga en el antebrazo de Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove. Los cinco se quedan al instante con con cara de adormecidos y quietos)

Noriko: Funciona... Funcionaaaa!! Esto es una maravilla!! Podre leer reviews tranquila!! Podre vivir tranquilaaaa!! A ver, a ver si aguantan así durante toda la lectura de reviews al menos. Tenemos a Moe Habana que me pregunta que donde aprendí a escribir así. Pues... La verdad, no tengo ni idea. Si crees que aqui dan mejores clases de gramática... A eso tampoco se que contestar porque me pase las clases dibujando, despistada o adormilada si es primera hora de la mañana XD. Y también me dice que tenga paciencia con todos estos (yo los llamo "okupas" =P) ¿Tu crees que no te molestaría tener a alguien asi en tu casa? Si, siempre piensas lo mismo cuando los ves por televisión y dices "Ay, que mono es este" pero una vez que los tienes en casa, te vacían la nevera, no te dejan dormir y te dejan la tapa del vater subida para que caigas, ya no piensas lo mismo XD ¿Tenéis algo que decir a eso, chicos?

(Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove no dicen nada)

Noriko: Esto es una maravilla!! Megumi Sagara quiere que Horo Horo lea su review. A ver, Horo, despierta...

(Horo Horo no despierta)

Noriko: Espera, que ya se como solucionarlo

(Noriko coge su escoba y golpea a Horo Horo en la cabeza)

Horo Horo: No Pilika!! Te juro que yo no he sido!!... Euh... ¿Donde estoy?

Noriko: Vaya, no se ha quedado inconsciente... Estas donde siempre. Toma, que hay review para ti

Horo Horo: A ver... Trae regalos para todos. Para Yoh un discman y CDs, para Ren un escudo para protegerse de los escobazos de Noriko, para mi una tabla nueva de snowboard y también dice que se apunta a la asociación "Protejan a Horo Horo de Pilika", para Ryu una Harley Davidson, para Hao coleteros y kilos de chocolate, para Chocolove una audiencia que se ríe de cualquier cosa, para Fausto un set de cirugía y para Manta unos cuantos libros.

Noriko: Ya les daré a Ryu, Fausto y Manta sus regalos si los veo por ahí... Aunque la Harley Davidson puedo quedármela para mi...

Horo Horo: No seas egoísta

Noriko: A ti ya no te necesito para mas

(Noriko inyecta mas droga a Horo Horo en el antebrazo y este se queda con cara de adormecido)

Noriko: Como me gusta esta cosa!! Tenemos a Reiko3 que quiere que lean su review Horo Horo, Ren y Hao. A ver, mejor despierto solo a uno. Puede que me arrepeienta de despertar a este pero bueno...

(Noriko golpea a Ren en la cabeza)

Ren: Nooo!! Tu nunca me quitaras mi leche!!... Euh... ¿Donde estoy?

Noriko: Otro igual. Tienes que leer un review.

Ren: Reiko3 dice que no me golpees 

Noriko: No me maltrates psicológicamente, no te digo?

Ren: No, si encima eso... Tambien se une a las asociaciones de "Protección a Lyserg", "Salvemos a Horo Horo de Pilika" y al club de fans de Hao. Además, también funda el club de fans de mi.

Noriko: Ya se acabo el review, verdad

(Noriko inyecta mas droga en el antebrazo de Ren y este se queda con cara de adormecido)

Noriko: Me siento igual que los Tao y sus zombies XD. Tenemos a Jos D que quiere saber que fue de Marion. Pues... Euh... La verdad es que no se que paso ^^U. Tenemos a Dama-infernall que le gusta mis conversaciones con los shamanes y... que quiere que reciba mas palazos?? A ver si va atravesar mi palo de la escoba la pantalla y va a por ti!! XD. Bueno, por lo menos esta gente esta bajo los efectos de la droga y no sueltan ninguno de sus comentarios ^_^. Tenemos a Serenity-chan que dice que continúe. Si tranquila, yo voy a seguir... Hasta que este cerebro se quede seco como una pasa porque no se le ocurren mas cosas XD 

(silencio) 

Noriko: Esta bien que estos no molesten... Pero tanto silencio no me gusta. Me da la impresión de que hablo sola... Bueno, para acabar tenemos a Nikki-de-Hao que le gusta el fic y que dice que Hao es lindo, maravilloso, guapo, etc. Se lo diría pero ahora ya ves que... Podría despertarle para decírselo... Ya no aguanto mas! Me harte de tanto silencio! Se acabo la droga! 

(Noriko tira la droga por la ventana) 

Noriko: Que tonta soy! Podría haberla guardado para ocasiones de emergencia... Aaaay... Bueno ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! 

(Noriko sale de la habitación) 

Ren (estirándose): El estar callados un buen rato ha servido para algo

Hao (chascando los dedos): Se ha creído que con una droga nos iba a controlar

Horo Horo (frotándose la cabeza): Ya, pero yo he tenido que chupar del palo

Yoh (con cascaditas de lagrimas): Por que ha tenido que tirar la drogaaaa!!


	18. ¿Quien sera la ganadora?

Johnny le lavo la mano a Jun frotándola bien con jabón y agua mineral. Con una toalla pequeña se la seco cuidadosamente y luego la embadurno de crema hidratante. Por unos segundos abandono a Jun para levantarse, quitarle un anillo a su hermana Josie y ponérselo en el dedo anular de la china.

-¡Estamos comprometidos!- exclamo Johnny. Se le escapo alguna que otra lagrimita de la emoción

Lee Pyron, que aun seguía de pie junto con Ren, no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo a Johnny en la cabeza al oír aquello. El presentador quedo K.O. Josie miro a su hermano tirado en el suelo y luego dirigió su mirada al zombie. Este pensó que le iba a caer una regañina y huyo despavorido.

-¿Por que huye?- dijo Josie sorprendida- Si iba a darle las gracias porque hizo callar a Johnny...

Ren volvió a su sitio y Jun se fue. Josie pensó de que era hora de hacer una pequeña pausa.

-En vista de que tenemos un problemilla técnico haremos un descanso. Pero antes de nada, quiero pedir al medico que en anteriores ocasiones ha subido al escenario que vuelva de nuevo. Mientras, pueden ir al bar que esta cerca de la entrada.

-Que??? Que hay un bar aquí y nadie me ha dicho nada??- grito Horo Horo, tirado aun sobre Manta, Ryu, Chocolove y Fausto.

-Ya me estoy cansando. Voy a empezar a cobrar a esta gente- murmuraba Fausto camino de nuevo al escenario para poder atender a Johnny.

-¡Que hay un bar y nadie me dice nada!- repitió a gritos Horo Horo mientras se levantaba- ¡Y yo muriéndome de hambre! ¡Que crueldad!

-Espera, que te acompañamos- dijo Manta

La gente se iba moviendo. Los había que iban al bar, otros hacían una visita a los aseos, otros daban vueltas por los pasillos para estirar las piernas y otros simplemente se quedaban sentados en sus butacas.

El bar se iba llenando de gente. Horo Horo irrumpió en el como un elefante en una cacharrería. Se acerco a la barra y dio golpecitos con la mano sobre ella para llamar la atención del camarero. Este acudió.

-Vas a darme unos 10 tamales- pidió Horo Horo

-This is America y aquí vendemos hamburguesas- respondió el camarero

-Pues entonces dame dos Happy Meal

-This is America y solo vendo un Happy Meal por niño. Tu ya pasas la edad de "niño"

-Mira tu por donde que ahora me apetecen 8 Happy Meal- dijo Horo Horo con tono desafiante

-This is America y te pregunto ¿Quien te crees que eres?

-Uno de los del jurado ¿Pasa algo?- alzo la voz Horo Horo cabreándose

-¿Armando jaleo de nuevo, Horo Horo?- se oyó la voz de Ren. Horo Horo se volvió y se encontró con Yoh, Ren y Hao que también habían decidido pasarse por el bar, además de Manta, Ryu, Chocolove y Lee Pyron que habían ido Horo Horo aunque este ya se había olvidado de ellos.

-La culpa es de este que no quiere hacer caso a un buen cliente como yo- Horo Horo señalo al camarero patriótico

-Lo que pasa es que no sabes pedirlo de buenas maneras. Déjame a mi, que te voy a enseñar- Ren se acerco a la barra- Por favor, quería cinco botes de leche descremada

-This is America y solo vendemos Coca-cola- respondió el camarero

-¡Maldito yankee de mierda!- Ren perdió la calma rápidamente y no pudo evitar sacar su lanza

-Tranquilo Ren- le detuvo Horo Horo- si quiere cargarte a este, no uses la lanza, que es muy llamativa ¡Usa los puños!

El camarero tuvo que huir despavorido al ver que dos chicos con exceso de gel fijador y los puños cerrador se abalanzaban sobre el.

-Oye Yoh ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo queda para que acabe el concurso?- pregunto Manta

-No tengo ni idea

-No se si sabrás que estas perdiendo el tiempo. Como te entretengas mucho no llegaras a tiempo a la aldea apache. Recuerda que te desviaste mucho del camino cuando cogiste el bus que nos trajo a Nueva York...

-Sssshhh!! Calla!! No se vaya a enterar Anna, que ahora esta distraída con esto del concurso... Aunque de toda formas no se donde se encuentra la aldea...- Yoh callo y miro hacia atrás- ¡Haito! ¡Hermanito! ¡Tu sabes donde esta la aldea apache! ¡A que me lo dices!

-¡Fuera de aquí, que me invades mi espacio!- Hao intento librarse de Yoh, que le estaba abrazando- ¡Y no me llames ni Haito ni hermanito, que el diminuto e insignificante no soy yo!

Lyserg, Marco y el sarcófago con Jeanne incluida acababan de entrar en el bar para tener controlado a Hao pero les salió el tiro por la culata porque Ryu les vio e inmediatamente corrió hacia Lyserg para hacerle un poco la pelota.

Chocolove se empezó a aburrir así que para entretenerse, se subió a una mesa para regalar sus buenos chistes a todos los que se encontraban en el bar. 

Lee Pyron se sintió solo, tenia que ver a su Jun a pesar de que la acababa de ver hace cinco minutos. Se fue a un rincón y aunque a cualquiera le pueda parecer extraño, se dedico a pensar en un poema.

En medio de este panorama, Manta. Entre Ren y Horo Horo liándose a puños con el camarero, Yoh dando la pelma a Hao, Ryu haciéndole la pelota a Lyserg, Chocolove con sus chistes y Lee Pyron con su poema, le dieron ganas de salir del bar y dar una vuelta por ahí. La gente iba y venia de todos sitios, parecía que se encontraban en la calle. Manta quería estar solo durante un rato, tanta gente durante mas de cinco horas le estaba atosigando. Se metió por un pasillo vació pero al poco de entrar en el, distinguió a lo lejos nueve figuras negras encapuchadas vestidas con túnicas. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero se fijo en que las túnicas que llevaban no les tapaba del todo los pies.

-¿Es posible que sean...?

Una voz femenina conocida se oyó por los megáfonos desperdigados por todo el auditorio.

-Atención, les informamos que los problemas técnicos ya están arreglados así que para continuar disfrutando con el concurso, rogamos que acudan todos al patio de butacas. Y por favor, que vuelva también el jurado. Gracias- dijo la voz de Josie por el megáfono

Riadas de gente fueron llenando de nuevo el patio de butacas, ocupando sus respectivos sitios para volver a estar tal y como estaban antes del descanso. Johnny, con un chichón de 10 cm de alto a un lado de la cabeza se encontraba sobre el escenario acompañado de su hermana Josie. 

-¡Y ahora llega la prueba de...!- anuncio Johnny pero fue interrumpido por un codazo de su hermana. Se retiro un poco el micrófono de la boca- ¿Que ocurre ahora? 

-Hemos perdido el tiempo por culpa de esto- Josie le toco el chichón a su hermano. Johnny se mordió un poco el labio, aguantando el dolor que le producía el roce- Mejor pasar a lo ultimo 

-¡Muy bien, querido publico!- exclamo Johnny dirigiéndose a la gente- ¡Por fin ha llegado el momento mas esperado de la velada! ¡Sabremos quien será la ganadora! Así que de... 

Johnny fue interrumpido de nuevo por nueve encapuchados negros. 

-Waaa!! Dementores!! Socorro!!- exclamo alguien entre el publico. Todos los fans de Harry Potter que estaban presente huyeron de la sala 

-Pero bueno ¿Y esos quienes son?- pregunto Ryu sorprendido 

-Yo lo se. Los vi antes. Son...- dijo Manta 

Los encapuchados dieron la cara. Eran las 5 Lillys, las Hanagumi y la dulce Mildred 

-Millie!!- grito Ryu saludando con la mano 

-Ah, sois vosotras...- dijo Johnny sin darle mucha importancia 

-¡Si! ¡Somos nosotras! ¡Renaciendo de nuestras cenizas como el ave fénix!- exclamo Shalona 

-¿Habéis oído? ¡Ha dicho "ave fénix"!- murmuro Ellie en voz baja 

-Es increíble que sepa lo que es el ave fenix- contesto Lillie 

-Lo habrá oído en la tele- dijo Millie 

-¡Venimos a vengarnos de ti!- exclamo Kanaa dirigiéndose a Johnny 

¡Y a hacerte tragar tus premios de consolación!- exclamo Sallie 

-Si, porque a mi no me gustan los caramelos de anís. Me gustan de fresa- dijo Marion con su voz tranquila 

-¡Flower Power!- exclamo alguien entre el publico 

-Vosotras aquí sobráis- dijo la voz de Anna, que junto a Pilika, Jun y Tamao, había salido al escenario sin haber recibido ninguna orden de que lo hiciesen 

-¿Quien lo dice? ¬o¬- replico Matilde 

-Lo digo yo ¿No me acabas de oír? 

-Acabaremos contigo con esto, presentador de pacotilla!!- Shalona y las demás hicieron su posesión 

-¿Con una pipa?- Johnny miro el objeto de Shalona conteniendo la risa- ¿Piensas vencerme haciéndome fumar de una pipa? 

-¡Esta no es una pipa normal! o 

-Déjalo. Este no puede ver los espíritus y no se enterara de nada- dijo Anna 

-¡Y entonces porque has sacado a mis demonios, Annita bonita!- dijo Hao desde la mesa del jurado 

Anna se dio la vuelta, miro a los demonios y volvió a mirar a Hao 

-Por si acaso 

-Oídme, si nos os importa, largaos de aquí porque tengo un concurso que ganar- dijo Pilika dirigiéndose a las ex-encapuchadas. Carcajadas de Horo Horo se oyeron como "música" de fondo.

-De eso nada! Nos quedamos aquí. O nos escoge a alguna de nosotras como ganadoras o nos cargamos a este- exclamo Shalona señalando a Johnny

-Chicas, no creo que esto sea lo correcto...- susurro Mildred

-¡¡Calla!!- saltaron todas sus compañeras

-¿Y nosotros que? ¡Somos el jurado! Digo yo que seremos los que elijamos a la ganadora, no?- dijo Ren

-Que va, si hasta ahora habéis sido un adorno. Lo que pasa es que quedaba como muy profesional el tener un jurado- contesto Johnny- Aquí el que toma todas las decisiones soy yo

Sorpresa general

-Y parecía tonto...- se dijo Jun a si misma

-Este debe de estar de coña... ¡Toda una tarde haciendo el pijo!- exclamo Yoh

-Pero si tu siempre estas haciendo el pijo- dijo Hao

-Eso es verdad ^^U

-Hermanito!! Déjame tu snowboard!!- chillo Pilika dirigiéndose a Horo Horo

-¡Y para que la quieres!

-Tu déjamela

Horo Horo le dio la snowboard, que la tenia escondida bajo la mesa

-Ahora déjame a Kororo- pidió Pilika

-¡Y para que lo quieres!

-Tu déjamelo

Horo Horo le deja a Kororo

-De todas formas no te va a hacer caso...- dijo Horo Horo

-Si que me va a hacer caso. Si le digo que como no me haga caso le dejo calvo y le obligo a limpiar el baño durante un mes, ya veras como me va a hacer caso XD- dijo Pilika entre dientes mirando a Kororo antes de hacer un intento no fallido de posesión.

-Ya me puedes ir escogiendo a mi- murmuro Anna en tono amenazante mientras con el brazo daba una orden a sus demonios para que situasen sus puños cerca de Johnny- Me da igual que no puedas ver espíritus pero al menos podrás sentir el dolor en cada parte de tu cuerpo

-Er... Esto... Bueno Josie, pásame el sobre donde esta el nombre de la ganadora...- Johnny se estaba poniendo nervioso

-Buena suerte, chicas- Ryu guiño un ojo desde el publico mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar

-Muy bien, y la ganadora es...- Johnny abrió el sobre y saco una tarjetita. Se disponía a leer el nombre de la afortunada cuando de repente una furgoneta atravesó una pared y cayo encima de la gente que se encontraba en las primeras cinco filas del patio de butacas. El conductor salió de la furgoneta y con la mirada busco a alguien. Se acerco a Ryu.

-Billy...- dijo Ryu

-Ryu...

Abrazos y sonido de besuqueos. Un paparazzi que se encontraba en la sala saco una foto de ello. Al separarse Ryu se dio cuenta de algo.

-Billy ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-¿No me llamaste? Vi tu dedo pulgar alzarse

-No... Si no hice la posesión para llamarte

Caída general de los que sabían del tema. Tras la interrupción, las chicas volvieron a presionar a Johnny para que dijese de una vez el nombre de la ganadora. El presentador ya se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso.

-Muy bien... Si, ahora... Por fin el nombre de la ganadora que es... Euh... Esto...

-¡Un momento!- se oyó una voz. Un hombre vestido con una especie de túnica marrón atravesó el techo y apareció volando y rodeado de otros animales que ciertos ojos no percataron.

-¡Silver!- exclamaron los shamanes

-¿Pero se puede saber que hacéis aquí, tan lejos del camino a la Aldea Apache?- Silver aterrizo sobre el escenario suavemente- No debo deciros donde esta pero tampoco es para dejaros tan desorientados, caray. Así que venga.

-Waaaaa!!!- Johnny perdió del todo la calma- Estoy harto de tanta interrupción y tanta historia!!! Dimito!!!

-¿Y la ganadora quien es? ¿Quien ha ganado el concurso y el dinero? - pregunto Anna amenazante

-¡Que le den al concurso!- Johnny saco un mechero del bolsillo y quemo la tarjetita que tenia escrito el nombre de la ganadora- ¡Además no hay dinero! ¡Damos papeles de periódico recortados, jajaja! 

-¡Eres tonto o te lo haces!- Josie no pudo evitar en darle un buen tortazo a su hermano en la cabeza- ¡Que esto se haya acabado y que te estés volviendo majara no quiere decir que tengas que soltarlo! 

Anna estaba cabizbaja. Su pelo le tapaba los ojos. Tenia los puños temblorosos y fuertemente cerrados. Finalmente levanto la cabeza para lanzar una mirada feroz. 

-Chicas: a por el- dijo fríamente 

Todo un batallón de chicas se abalanzaron sobre un Johnny que cada vez iba perdiendo mas facultades psicológicas. 

**FIN**

______ 

Perdoon!! Siento la tardanza!! Pero no os preocupéis, que ya no volverá a ocurrir porque este es el ultimo capitulo. Jojo, os dejado sin saber quien gano. So mala, so muu mala XDD 

¿Sabe todo el mundo que hora es? 

¡LA HORA DE LEER LOS REVIEWS! 

Noriko: Perdón, perdón, perdooooooon por la tardanza!! 

Ren: No estas pidiendo perdón con verdadero sentimiento. Tienes que tirarte al suelo y... 

Noriko: Eso lo haces tu, no te fastidia!! Bueno, a ver, empecemos... Tenemos a Dark-len-tao que dice que lo que mas le gusta son las charlas estas que tengo yo con vosotros a la hora de leer los reviews. 

Hao: Claro, eso es porque salgo yo saludando a todas mis fervientes fans 

Noriko: Hao 

Hao: Que? 

Noriko: Dark-len-tao es un chico. No creo que sea uno de esas fans que quieren darse un revolcón contigo ¬¬ 

Hao: Euh... Bueno, hay gente para todo ^^U 

Noriko: Anda, déjalo. Vamos a seguir. Aya K quiere que Ren lea su review, así que toma. 

Ren: (aclarándose la voz) Dice que le encanta el fic, que se ríe mucho con el, que Horo Horo se ha pasado y deberían ponerle una pausa para comer... Si ya! Y que mas! 

Noriko: Sigue a lo que estabas. No me gustan los pedigüeños 

Ren: Siempre hablan los que están para callar ¬¬... También dice que si no nos aguantas, que nos mandes a su casa y... Oh no! Otro trasto no! Te mandan una escoba con pelos de hierro 

Noriko: Jojo, me encanta las donaciones de caridad de los lectores ¿Quien quiere estrenar la escobita? D 

Horo Horo: Niña, una escoba es para barrer no para hacer el bestia 

Noriko: Si, tienes razón... Bueno, como esta el suelo un poco sucio, hazme el favor de barrerlo, por hablar ¡Y ten cuidado de no rayarme nada! 

Horo Horo: ¡Pero si es una escoba con pelos de hierro! ¡Es imposible no rayar nada! ToT 

Noriko: Bueno, a ver, continuamos. Megumi Sagara que pide que actualice mas rápido... ¡Perdón! ¡Es que estaba un poco falta de inspiración! Y también pedía que apareciese Silver. Bueno, no ha participado mucho pero ya ves que ha salido ^.^U 

Yoh: Pobre Silver, mira que marginarlo... 

Noriko: ¡Como que lo margino! ¡Yo no margino a nadie! Marineneko dice que... ¡Que le debo mogollón de dinero por la droga aquella! o.O 

Yoh: Aaay, la droga, cada vez que pienso que la tiraste... T.T 

Noriko: Y ahora como pago yo... (Se le dibuja una sonrisa pillina) Reeen, a que me prestas algo dinero! Como no me dejes llamo a tu hermana para que te obligue! 

Ren: (escaqueándose) Venga, lee este cacho-review que envía Lucia3 que esta cargado de regalos 

Noriko: La verdad es que para que te voy a pedir dinero si tu eres un tacaño y Manta esta mas forrado que tu... 

Ren: Ya te vale ¬¬. Lucia3 te dice que te consigas un diccionario castellano-alemán porque adiós en alemán se escribe aufwiedersehen y no de la manera chapurreada que tu pusiste 

Noriko: Vaya ^^UUUU... Nótese que yo estudio ingles y francés 

Ren: Excusas, excusas... También regala cupones para el psiquiatra a unos cuantos de nosotros: Chocolove, Lyserg, Hao, Ryu, Tamao, yo... Hey! Como que yo! Yo no necesito ir al psicólogo! o 

Noriko: Que te crees tu eso ¬¬. Venga, sigue leyendo 

Ren: También nos da tarjetas de crédito cuyos gastos los paga ella... ¡Que chollo! 

Noriko: (Cogiendo las tarjetas y unas tijeras) Si, un chollo que se va a ir al traste 

Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove: (abalanzándose sobre Noriko) NOOOOOO!! 

Noriko: (cortando las tarjetas) Ala, se siente! Para que luego me llenéis la casa con mas trastos, no hay tarjetita que valga

Horo Horo: Bruja

Noriko: ¿Tu no estabas barriendo? ¡Venga, a seguir barriendo! ¡Y recuerda no rayarme el parquet!... A ver, seguimos. Ahora tenemos a Niki que dice que se parte de risa y nadie en su casa entiende porque se empieza a reír a carcajada limpia delante de un pantalla. Bueno, me alegro que te parezca gracioso el fic ^^

Yoh: Aunque ya se haya acabado, jiji

Noriko: ¡Aguafiestas! Chocolana trae también unos cuantos regalitos. Para Ren un terreno con vacas incluidas en Chile, para Yoh mucha marihuana, para Anna maquillaje, para Hao un set de aseo personal, para Manta un diccionario de la RAE, para Lyserg una mini-bomba atómica, para Chocolove chistes que hacen, para Jun muchos vestidos y... bah, esto nada

Horo Horo: (abandonando la escoba de hierro) Que es, que es! ¿Es algo para mi?

Noriko: Que curioso es el chaval, jeje

Ren. Pobre, dile que es

Noriko: ¿Queréis que os lo diga?

Horo Horo: Si

Noriko: ¿De verdad queréis que os lo diga?

Ren: Escúpelo ya

Noriko: Venid aquí, que os lo cuento

(Horo Horo y Ren se acercan a Noriko poniendo la oreja. Noriko aprovecha para juntarles mas hasta que se dieron un beso)

Noriko: Wajaja! Eso era lo que traía el review! La petición del beso y la manera de como conseguirlo sin oponeros vosotros dos! Gracias, Chocolana!

Ren: (sacando su lanza y apuntando a la nariz de Chocolove) ¡Imbecil, tu prima de que lado esta!

Chocolove: (silbando y mirando hacia otro lado) Yo no se nada, yo no se nadaaa...

Noriko: Pero que tontorolos son... Tenemos a Nakuru Tsukishiro se compadece de Hao y también pide un beso entre Horo y Ren. Cree que un método para conseguirlo es dejarlos solos pero vigilados.

Ren: Ja! No te lo crees ni tu!

Noriko: ¿Hacemos la prueba?

(Noriko saca un cámara de video. Misteriosamente empieza a sonar la sintonía de Big Brother)

Noriko: Bienvenidos a "Big Noriko", el mejor reality-show de...

Yoh: ¿Big Noriko? o.o

Horo Horo: Que nombre tan cutre, no?

Hao: Con eso de "big" da la impresión que se esta llamando a si misma elefanta...

Noriko: A callarse!! Ya veréis, ya veréis como os pille un día esta camarita, desgraciaos... Seguimos. Jos D quiere saber donde están las Lilys y Marion. Bueno, ya ves que estaban pasando el rato vistiéndose con cosplays de dementores XDDD. También le dice a Hao que se mire a ver si Horo le contagio el virus de la estupidez y que por que no le quemaste el trasero.

Horo Horo: ¿Como que estupidez?

Hao: (modo dramático) Oooh, me siento mas idiota por momentos!! Socorro!!

Noriko: Me parece que eso es un no. Tenemos a Anime-girl que trae regalos para las que nunca o casi nunca suelen recibirlos. A Jun le da un perfume y un libro de teatro, a las Hanagumi tratamientos de belleza y trajes nuevos, a Jeanne otra cámara de torturas, a Millie dulces, a Ellie tratamientos de belleza, a Shalona el titulo de reina de Hungria, a Sallie el titulo de reina de los rebeldes, a Lillie dinero, a Josie un palo para pegar a su hermano y a Mildred un osito de peluche. Bueno, se lo mandaremos todo por correo ^^

Chocolove: ¿Y para nosotros no hay nada?

Noriko: ¡Egoísta! ¡Que las pobrecillas suelen recibir pocos regalitos! Niki vuelve a escribirnos para deciros que os invita a comer porque el domingo va a haber una fiesta

Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove: Bieeeen!! Fiestaaaa!!

Noriko: Bueno, anda, os dejare marchar, que remedio... Crystal Ketchum Darklight me sugiere que sea Mikihisa o Anna quienes me enseñen a ser shaman y que os de 10 golpes a cada uno de su parte (saca su palo de la escoba) Muy bien chicos, he llegado la hora de jugar a "chupemos el palo de Noriko" ¡Y no pensemos mal con la frasecita, que yo no tengo de eso!

(Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove huyen despavoridos de la habitación)

Noriko: Seran... (se guarda el palo) Bueno, seguimos. Tenemos a Piper que nos saluda y nos dice que el fic esta bueno. Bien, gracias ^_^ ¡Vosotros, volved a aquí, que ya no os hago nada!

(Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove se asoman y comprueban que Noriko no tiene el palo en las manos. Entran en la habitación)

Noriko: Tenemos a ¡Jane-vicious! ¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hijita me ha mandado un review!

Hao: (susurrando) ¿Pero esta tiene una hija?

Yoh: (susurrando) No se... ¿Quien ha podido ser el loco que ha aceptado tener un hija con esta?

Horo Horo: (susurrando) Igual es adoptado...

Noriko: (sacando el palo) ¡A callar! ¡Se acabaron los cotilleos! Mi hija quiere que Yoh comparta la marihuana con ella, que haya mas HoroxRen y... ¡Que ha llamado a TeleTamao y que nadie la ha contestado! ¡Pero bueno, quien ha sido el desdejado que ha abandonado el negocio a su suerte! ¡No me extraña que apenas hay habido ganancias! ¡Castigados los cinco! ¡A mi hija no se le hace esto!

Yoh, Hao, Horo Horo, Ren y Chocolove: Joooo, estamos castigadooos!! ToT

Noriko: Atsumy Asakura cree que la historia esta genial y que le hizo mucha gracia el "incidente" de Hao aunque seguro que ese cabezón sabia a rayos. Pues no te extrañe. Seguro que tiene todo ese pelaje lleno de caspa y piojos

Hao: Oye, mucho cuidado con lo que dices!! Mi melena es de las mas limpias que has visto, que me la lavo todos los días!!

Noriko: Lo que tu digas. A Sinjitsu le gusto la parte de los tomatazos. Me alegro ^^. Tsuki-chan se pregunta cuando pienso continuar el fic. Perdón por tardar tanto. Una estaba falta de inspiración y... ^^UUU

Ren: Excusas, excusas, lo tuyo son todo excusas

Noriko: Maldito crío... Tenemos a Katherine Diethel y Mary que vienen con unos cuantos regalos. Para mi un baúl con candado para guardar los palos ¡Jaja, ahora no los va a tocar ni Dios!

Ren: (por lo bajo) Ilusa

Noriko: Para Yoh mas marihuana, para Anna un libro de "1001 maneras de matar a cierto tipo greñas que se quiera pasar contigo", para Horo Horo otro libro de "Como comprender a cierto tiburoncin", para Lyserg otro libro mas de "Como darse cuenta que avisan a uno"... Desde luego, aquí tenemos lectura para parar un tren... Y para Ren algo diferente: 10 litros de leche. Y para Hao también hay una patada en donde duele que tengo que dársela yo ¡A ver Hao, ponte en posición!

Hao: (protegiéndose sus partes con las manos) ¡Y un huevo!

Noriko: Te has salvado. No se que me pasa que hoy os estoy perdonando todos los golpes... Para acabar, tenemos Jun Tao que también se impacienta mucho y que estaba a punto de hacer huelga ¡Lo siento de verdaaaad! Pero bueno... Ahora si que se acabo el fic. Recordad de que a partir de ahora, los reviews que dejéis ya no serán leídos.

Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove: Bieeeen!! (sacan latas de coca-cola de la nada) Fiestaaaa!!

Noriko: ¿Como que fiesta? ¿Y de donde habéis sacado esas coca-colas?

(Yoh, Hao, Ren y Horo Horo agitan sus latas, las abren y dirigen el chorro hacia Noriko)

Noriko: Grrr... Me parece que hay malas noticias para vosotros...

Chocolove: (agitando una botella de champán y mojándolo todo) Fiestaaaaa!!

(el chorro se acaba y Chocolove descubre a una Noriko con pinta de muy enfadada)

Noriko: Hace mucho tiempo que estáis nominados pero ahora si que os vais de verdad ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Largaos! ¡Aquí ya no tenéis nada que hacer porque esto se ha acabado! ¿Algún problema conmigo, listillos?

Pilika: (apareciendo de la nada) En tu fic me has puesto como una persona muy mala

Anna: (apareciendo de la nada) ¡Como se te ha ocurrido ponerme tantas veces con Hao en el fic!

Las 5 Lilys: (apareciendo de la nada) ¡Nos has tratado muy mal en tu fic!

Tamao: (apareciendo de la nada) Y a mi me has puesto muy tonta

Manta: (apareciendo de la nada) ¿Porque yo siempre acababa mal de alguna manera?

Fausto: (apareciendo de la nada) ¡Yo parecía estúpido subiendo y bajando todo el día del escenario para curar!

Hao: ¡Y nosotros estamos hartos de ti y de tu palo de la escoba!

(Fueron apareciendo de la nada mas personajes de Shaman King, todos con su quejas)

Todos menos Noriko: A por ellaaaaa!!!

(Todos los personajes de Shaman King corrieron tras Noriko, que sale pitando del lugar)

Noriko: (huyendo) ¡Os dedico no se cuantos meses, 18 capítulos de fan-fic y así me los pagáis! ¡Desagradecidos! ¡Pero ya veréis, volveré! ¡Volvereeeee!

**Y... FIN?**


End file.
